You Can (not) Find Peace
by Anesti-zoi
Summary: Genesis tempered his body, Rebuild steeled his soul, now that the third world has begun, will he break the never ending cycle of death and rebirth? Will he even be able to save himself? Shinji Ikari, the Messiah of the New Era Gospel has returned. (I don't own Evangelion) Chapter 14 out now!
1. Arc One Genesis: Hebrews 11:17-19 FINAL

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DOES)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter I (R) Hebrews: 11, 17-19**

* * *

It was cramp. A young teen sat in a capsule, his breathing was frantic and shallow.

"Filling plug with LCL."

He felt a warm liquid rise through his black jeans. Looking down, he saw his cockpit slowly fill with a soupy fluid.

_I can't swim!_

He began tugging and pulling at the console that secured him to the couch. The liquid now rose against his chest, he held his breath as it raised above his head.

"Shinji calm down you aren't going to drown ok? Listen to Ritsuko and you will be fine," Misato, his lavender haired guardian, gave him a reassuring smile. Shinji, the pilot with in the plug, nodded cautiously and began opening his mouth to allow the nauseous fluid into him.

"Shinji once you've inhaled enough LCL," Ritsuko, NERV's resident faux blonde, paused only to check the pilot vitals, "it will fill your lungs and oxygenate them, so don't worry you'll be fine."

"O-Ok" the cobalt eyed teen opened his mouth more and slowly began inhaling more of the strange orange liquid, he found it was hard to breath it and control his gag reflex. Its taste eerily reminded him of blood, that with the fact that it was cold didn't make him like it any better. His chocolate-brown hair, he noticed, floated in the coppery liquid. When both of his lungs filled with LCL he gave a slight nod to the bridge, Ritsuko, and Misato.

Shinji awaited his orders. From his cockpit the synchronization sequence blared through his comm. link. "A.T. Nerve connection normal," his plug began to flow with rainbows and stripes, then a clear view of the cage his unit was being held in. "Switch language logic to Japanese, all preliminary contacts established, performance nominal, bio-directional circuits are open." the voice was soon replaced by another, "Synchronization rate at forty one point three percent."

Ritsuko soon approached the console, to study his sync rate, "Even without training he pulled that off." _Very impressive Ikari._

"Harmonics seem normal, no disturbances."

Ritsuko spun to face Misato "Lets do it!"

"Begin launch sequence!"

Shinji noticed that his Eva's cages began sliding open. The intercom continued blaring the launch sequence.

"Removing primary lock bolts and secondary bolts, removal confirmed."

"Removing umbilical bridge."

"Removing primary and secondary restraints."

"Now releasing safety bolts one through fifteen."

"Internal batteries full charge."

"Roger that move Eva Unit-01 to the launch pad prepare for launch!"

Shinji now prepped his body for the launch. _Holy shit I'm going to die!_

In his mind he began to go into overdrive, thinking, wondering, and trying to find reasonable answer to why this was happening, why is he in this thing, and better yet, why did he make a deal with the devil.

_What the hell are you thinking! She's a girl, not something that I can take!_

His mental banter took his attention away from the launch sequence, Misato waited for a green light, a tactician turned to her, giving her a thumbs up for the launch.

"Alright, Evangelion Unit-01, launch!"

* * *

Just as the G-force hit his stomach, his vision went a blur, and soon felt his mind blacking out. It soon stopped as he reached the surface, allowing his body to regain its posture. He stood there, thinking what to do. He saw the angel, a bastardisation of the human form, with three fingers, a massive upper body, and bone face. How could this be a messenger of god?

He took a step, finding it easy to walk, his second step however, his foot caught the rough concrete, tripping him. The Evangelion's jaw hit first but, what hurt wasn't his forehead.

He felt a searing pain throughout his mind, as if someone was trying to force his brain to find something. He knew something was wrong, a bright light blinded his eyes. Everything was hazy, he felt so many things come to him at once, lost memories they branded themselves into his mind.

**Through the Neon Genesis, and the Rebuild of Babel, may you find peace, Shinji Ikari.**

The pain ripping through his body muddled his train of thought, "What?!" He gasped, there was nothing, the plug darkened, the angel disappeared, where was he? A light came from his front, he watched it travel until it lit the plug, then his rebirth began.

Images flashed, pictures of the past, not pictures, memories. They tore through his brain matter with no mercy.

_Nine Evas, they're killing her! Not her NO! _

_"I'll Kill You."_

_My hand that's covered with myself._

_"I'm so fucked up."_

_I'm watching doing nothing, absolutely nothing to stop them! _

_"Ah~!"_

_She hates me ._

_"Stupid Shinji..."_

_Her kiss, she does she love me? _

_"That was an adult kiss Shinji, come back and we will do the rest."_

_No, she didn't... _

_"Kaji, my love, did I do the right thing?"_

_No not them to! Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, don't let them die!_

_She rejected me._

_"I don't love you like that."_

_Why did you give me the world?! Why!?_

_I killed him, he was the only person to ever say. _

_"I love you"_

_Why is my father like this?_

_"I have purpose for you now."_

_What are these visions._

_Why am I so weak? Someone… help me… HELP ME!_

Everything just stopped. He felt something warm glide across him. He cast his gaze to his front and in a sudden moment he was staring at a women who had nursed him, raised him, and gave birth to him. Her essence floated only meters away from him.

_Mother?_

A warm smile grew on her face, she soon floated to him, into his embrace.

_Why did you leave me_, he began to sniffle and silently cry, _everyone hates me._

**I'm sorry Shinji**, she stroked his hair **I didn't want you to pilot this. But, I'm glad I'm here now, you've grown so much baby. **She proceeded to pinch his cheek.

_Mother what are these visions, these memories aren't mine but, why do they feel real? Why do they hurt, why do these people die?_

She continued the embrace him** They are yours, a gift from the All-Mother, she wants you to win, it may hurt but, you will understand eventually I promise…**She began to fade and loosened her grip **I must go now this isn't my body anymore, Shinji this will be the only time you see me, I had to save so much energy to do this. Unit-01 will protect you and eventually I hope you can bond with her.**

** Now Shinji, **She gently lifted his head from his chin to were her eyes meet his, **I'm going to give you something that will ease the pain, remember these for they will rise you from the deepest abyss, these memories will awaken you. **She began to lean forward, to kiss his forehead.

_Please mother not again… don't leave me…_

When her lips connected to his forehead he felt numbness come over him. Then hate followed by rage. He felt cold as his mother's essence left him, time came back and he stood in front of the enemy. His comm. channel bombarded him with yells, commands, and pleas, he promptly ignored them. He embraced these new feelings.

He felt the Evangelion, from it's restraints to the shoulder fins. He became Unit-01.

He easily willed the beast to it's feet. For once in his life, Shinji felt pure. Pure and absolute conviction to clean his sinful and tainted past, he could stop it all from happening... again.

Unit-01's core hummed with energy and the pilot felt it. Shinji inhaled the wonderfully warm LCL into his lungs and closed his eyes. He finally exhaled the now sweet liquid, he opened his eyes. His cobalt blue bleed into a crimson red.

_I am... I._

"Misato, " he glared at the third angel, "I know now."

"Sachiel, Angel of Water." he paused to pull out his knife "Long time no see."

He lunged hundred of meters towards the angel, shoving his knife into the beast, he felt it panicking underneath him. This only fueled his uncontrollable blood lust. The frightened angel lifted it's arm to the false god's eye, with an arc of energy it fired the lance into it's opponent but, it halted against an all too familiar octagonal shield.

**It's light... it's so bright**

He grabbed its arms and twisted, the sounds of bones shattering and muscles tearing filled the city. Its arms were amputated by Unit-01, the Angel became even more freighted, its body began to hurt. It had almost completed it's purpose. Now it will wait for death.

Shinji, happy with his handy work, began to stab at the core. The first strike glanced off the smooth surface, but he continued the assault. It began to crack after his second strike, the third time, part of it started to shatter, he proceeded to stab it one last time. But, his mind burned again, only this time it was if it was warning him. He sat there on top of the Angel restraining it, when he heard it. The numbers repeated themselves over and over again until he submitted to it.

"Eleven, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen," his breath was shaky "Hebrews"

He repeated "Eleven, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen Hebrews… Isaac and Abraham, a sacrifice to god, a child, divine intervention. An Angel…"

_Am I Isaac, or… Am I god_

He observed his target, it waited for him, waited for its death. His skin crawled, his Eva took it's hand off its chest, moving it upwards, he caressed the angel's larger mask gently. On contact he felt it's pain, and understood it's purpose.

_Warmth... what is this? _

**All father... where are are you...? **

_I'm cold now... Is this their loneliness? _

**Please... come back! Please! I will do anything to bring our God back!**

_A deal? She made a deal, with who? _

**I am to die, so they can join him...**

A lamb, this was her purpose... Sachiel, the covering of god is nothing more than a sacrifice... to him? How many times has he eviscerated her, twice? A endless cycle... Death and Rebirth... He couldn't believe this, she never tried, the fifthteenth never tried, the sixteenth never tried... the last gave in...

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," soon tears meet the LCL, "I didn't know..."

His body began to convulse, where hate and rage once was, it was now replaced by sadness and sorrow.

"No… you won't die… God Damnit… don't die," he managed between sobs, "I won't let you die!"

He felt energy flowing through him. He allowed Unit-01 to awaken, its green luminescent armor began to change to a similar crimson that matched his now, red eyes. He placed one hand against the angel's core, while the other held the colossus up. Above the demon's horned head a bright circle appeared, it slowly grew outward until it manifested into a halo.

It was Shinji's time, for he will be the one to change what is as we know of our world.

_No more pain just… happiness and I will give it to you…_

* * *

Back in Central Dogma, Misato stiffened in disbelief as Shinji began his transformation,

_This isn't right, what's going on! _

She panicked, her spun over to Ritsuko who herself didn't know was going on. "Rits what's wrong with Shinji!"

"I don't know! An unknown entity breached the entry plug his sync ratio skyrocketed to 126.7% and now his A.T. Field is blocking all signals to and from the cockpit!" Her hands flew across the keyboards, furiously trying to send commands to the MAGI.

"Ritsuko!" Maya relayed, "Shinji going into the Red Zone! Plug depth is at one eighty and rising, he's risking contamination!"

"Eject the plug now! I will not risk pilot contamination!"

"Misato! Unit-01 is refusing to accept the signal!"

"Damnit! Order the MAGI to run through all the failsafes and get Shinji out-"

"Order the JSSDF to ready a N2 mine bombardment on Unit-01, pilot safety is now out of the question, recovery of Unit-01 is now our top priority," He interrupted. They all turned to the man above them. He sat on top his throne, his hands concealing his face never breaking his posture. His cold eyes were hollow, empty, and sad…

"But, Commander Shinji's still-"

"I don't care order it," Misato shifted her body away from the Commander. _Heartless Bastard..._

"I'm sorry Shinji," she gave the orders to the generals, who were more than happy to fix their mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside Unit-01, Shinji could feel his Evangelion's power running through his veins. As the plug went deeper and deeper, he finally made eye contact with the Angels core. It was a sea of darkness but, a few meters away he could make out a figure in the darkness. He ripped away the constraint holding him to his seat. He slowly crawled to the edge of the pool, each centimeter he moved his skin peeled away more and more, until most of his epidermis burned away, or was about to peel away.

_I won't run away… I won't fail… I will make you happy… So please don't join the Chambers..._

_I can do this… I've done it before… I saved Rei once like this… if I did it then I can do it now!_

* * *

In Central Dogma, most of the employed NERV staff frantically observed the statistics that Unit-01 and it's pilot released.

Maya, a tactician, launched from her seat, "Dr. Akagi!"

The head of science division turned to her, "What is it?!"

Maya heard a beep, "Unit-01 is expelling a unknown signature!"

Ritsuko nearly leaped to the stations below her, her stared in disbelief at the readings, "Jesus Christ! Commander!"

Said person and the Sub-Commander stood atop the war room's tower. Gendo covered his inner turmoil with his classic pose.

"Gendo!"

He looked down to Ritsuko, "Unit-01 is resonating Anti-A.T. Fields! We can still activate the self destruct since the cable-"

"I forbade that action," he replied with a steely edge, "Captain!"

Misato turned from her daze, "Sir!"

"How long until the airstrike?"

She glanced carefully at the tactical mapping, "Fifty-three seconds!"

* * *

Shinji plunged into the darkness, he rowed his upper body through the liquid, he finally made it. What was there shocked him, it was a girl who shared a remarkable resemblance to Rei. Her hair went down to her shoulders, it was astonishing turquoise. Her eyes however they stayed shut, so Shinji assumed that she was unconscious. He grabbed her by the waist, and dragged her to the surface, where he finally liberated her.

In a flash it was all over. He saved her. All that mattered now is that she was ok. He observed her body, to try to see if she needed any medical help. Her arms were intact to his surprise, as he was expecting for them to gone missing. He quickly ripped off his shirt and covered her.

After his 'inspection' he lowered his head to her mouth to see if she was breathing, to his relief she was, however slightly, breathing. He placed his hand in hers, whilst sitting in his plug he felt her squeeze his hand gently. With that, Shinji laid back in his seat and rested.

* * *

Gendo watched the security over the hospital room below him. Two beds resided in the center, one with his son, the other with their 'guest'.

Ritsuko walked next to him, "Commander."

"Dr. Akagi, any sign of mental contamination?"

She shook her head, "No, however I'd like to speak to you about the girl."

"Well come out with it."

She flipped through a few pages of data, "The girl is human... but what I find odd is that her DNA isn't traceable to any ethnic group, what's even more disturbing is the fact that she doesn't have a bit of solar radiation. She's the physical representation of a tabula rasa, a clean slate."

Gendo continued evaluating the threat, "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know."

The Commander nodded, "I believe," he adjusted his orange tinted glasses, "I have a theory."

* * *

He knew where he was when he woke up to the sounds of beeps and the white ceiling that his eyes opened to.

_Things never change do they._

He turned to his head to see another bed to his side. There he saw the girl. Her green-blue hair head rested against the pillow. Then he became aware of a door opening, to his surprise the Commander and Misato walked in, Misato picked a seat near him, the Commander however, decided to stand instead.

"Shinji… would you like to explain what happened in Unit-01? You really scared me and everyone on the bridge."

"Better yet," the Commander adjusted his glasses for a moment "where did 'she' come from." he pointed to the other bed.

"I don't know Commander," he glared at him "but I woke up and she was there and that's that." He shifted his place away from his father and continued conversing with Misato.

"So, Shinji tell me what happened. A better description would be nice."

He sighed he knew he wasn't going to win so he kept his story in the shade of grey, "Well it got dark in the plug and the next thing I know 'she' was in my arms, holding my hand. That's all I remember, sorry Misato." He replied, continuing his discussion with her.

"It's ok Shinji, both of you are fit to leave by this afternoon, but we still need to find a place for 'her' to stay."

"I believe that isn't necessary Captain, your housing will be adequate for both their needs," he gazed at Misato until she nodded, "Another thing, Shinji you're responsible for her. Take care Third Child." He strolled over to the door until he heard his son respond.

"What about the other girl? Is she coming with me as well?"

The Commander thought it over, "A deals a deal, her name is Rei Ayanami and she doesn't like meat." He calmly continued to stroll out the door.

Shinji leaned into his bed, he smirked,_ Yes father, I remember._

He turned away and smiled. He spoke with her for a while until she had to get back on her shift. She left him alone with her. All he could do now was sleep and that's just what he did.

* * *

The Commander continued through the Med Bay, he came across Fuyutsuki who waited for him, "Sensei."

"Commander?"

"Tell Rei that she needs to pack and move into the Katsuragi residence. Captain Katsuragi will be her guardian from now on."

Fuyutsuki studied for a moment, "Yes Commander, but may I ask you something?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Do you believe your son? That our 'guest' isn't a threat?"

"...The scenario has changed," he replied after a long silence, "if Shinji was able to create 'her' from an Angel's particle wave matter and actually manifest a soul from it, then many things will have to be accounted for but… he will shape this scenario with his will now. I know that much and I must evaluate multiple variables to account for this."

With that the Commander left his second-in-command in the ward.

_If Shinji did create her from a soul, is he transcending humanity?_

_Or was it coincidence that this happened?_

_Or was it fate?_

_Could he save her?_

He pondered at the variables in this new scenario his son was building, "Things are just getting started…"


	2. Arc One Genesis: Not so silent night

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was really surprised that I got this many views in such short time.

I'm trying to make the chapters longer but since the next two are going to be filler, they'll be small but, I can get more content out.

This Chapter is dedicated to** NapalmInTheRain**: for being a great support to me and helping me with the story!

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter II Not so silent night**

* * *

Misato slacked in her chair, realizing how close Shinji came to screwing everything royally but, in the end he kicked the Angel's ass. Then thoughts filled her mind, _Is he ok? Does he need anything? Jesus I sound like a mother. _She rubbed the scar that plagued her chest, _but you'll never be one, so make this kid happy…_

"Ritsuko, I'm going back to Shinji's room, can you hold the fort?" the captain asked.

"Yea, nothing to big to handle here. Just make sure Shinji gets his sleep." the bottle blonde replied.

"Alright," she lifted herself from her chair and walked to the door.

"Wait Misato," the lavender haired captain turned to her. "Yea?"

"When Shinji destroyed the Angel core with… whatever he did, it caused the Angel's body to convert to LCL. I don't think that Shinji realizes it but, if the Angel would have reacted like the MAGI predicted then it would have self-destructed and destroyed a block or so. Anyways, tell him he did a great job." the scientist stated.

"Yea that is good, well… I'll see you later Rits." the captain opened the door, leaving her colleague to her work. When the door closed, Ritsuko sighed. Gendo confirmed her of his suspicions.

"If she ever figures out she's housing an Angel she'll freak-out." The doctor reached for her desk drawer, pulling a pack of cigarettes out. Placing one in her mouth, she proceeded to light it. She took a drag of smoke, "Well Shinji is gonna have to take care of Rei and our unexpected guest." She smirked. _This gonna be interesting_

* * *

For once Shinji enjoyed sleeping for he had no nightmares, just him and his thoughts. When he was given his memories back as a token of faith from the 'All-Mother'. He thought that his rest was going to be interrupted by some stupid shit like seeing Asuka ripped apart or Rei's disfigured faces on the MP-Evas.

_Nope, _he thought to himself, _just gonna get some sleep._

One thing did keep on nagging at the back of his head. _How the hell am I going to take care of an Angel?! _He mentally sighed, then stopped when he heard movement. It came from the other bed next to him.

_Shit, she's awake!_

He held his breath hoping she wouldn't notice him. What happened next blew his mind. The Angel placed her knee on his bedside, then moved her body next to Shinji . She shifted her back to his chest carefully. She then gently moved his hand to her heart… right between her breast…

"I'm sorry…" she interrupted. "about… what I did… I didn't want to hurt anyone…"

_Oh god... _"Um~ its alright… h-how did you know I was awake?" he stuttered. His hand residing on her heart was becoming sweaty and uncomfortable.

"You stopped breathing… and your heart beat increased rapidly," she coolly replied, "…can you tell me something Shinji?"

"Yea sure if you tell me how you know my name, more importantly, why is my hand getting sandwiched by your breast?"

"I like feeling your heart on my back…" she answered, " I figured that you would like to feel mine as well…"

He laid there still, silent, and shocked at what he had heard. _What's up with this girl? She's nuts! _He observed what he could see. Her gown barely covered her, revealing some flesh on her backside. The silence continued for what seemed like forever until she interrupted it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

He stayed motionless, thinking over his answer, _I didn't want her to complete her covenant with the Chamber of Gaf._

He decided that in a time like this action speaks louder than words. He grabbed her waist, flipping her to face him. When he finally shifted her into a comfortable place, she opened her eyes. His cobalt blue met her crimson red orbs. _Wow their just like Rei's… _He tightened his grip around her, she followed suit.

She began to feel his skin radiate heat, she found comfort in laying down with him. _He's so… warm… _she rested her head on top of his arm, failing to notice his hand stroking her brilliant blue-green hair.

He bent his head towards her ear, "When I touched your mask… I felt your pain… and… I didn't want you to suffer… I know what you did in the other lives but, this is different alright?" he smiled, "And… I felt something… that I needed to atone for… you."

These words were filled with his emotions, it made her very happy to hear this from him. She shuffled her body closer, until her chest met his.

"I felt the same when you touched me... we bonded..." She looked up to him for his reaction. " But if you want to break it-"

"Sachiel…" he interrupted, "I wouldn't have it any other way… my father will most likely want to see me in the before we leave… What do you want called?"

"Why would I need to change my name?" she asked.

"Well lets just say he doesn't take prisoners unless they can give information. Which you of all people could tell him a bit."

She pondered the question, her name was given to her at birth. Thinking that she could never lose the aspect of her name, so she decided that it would continue in his language.

"Mizu… that means water in Japanese right?" the angel asked.

Slightly amused, Shinji smiled " Yea it is… what about you last name."

The angel gave it a thought "How about… Mizuno."

He raised a brow at this, " Mizu Mizuno… not really original, how about Ito it's a common name so maybe you can slid with that… Mizu Ito."

She responded with a smile, and resumed her slumber. Shinji laid there for a moment observing her sleep. _I promise… I will keep Asuka, Rei, you… and everyone else happy… _With this last thought he moved his hand to her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

The Bastard King sat upon his throne, his ceiling and floor, decorated with the Tree of Life. It was the only thing that touched the cavernous office other than his desk. He watched silently as his son slept with the Angel. _What does he mean? I know what you did in the other lives? Could it be… _He leaned on his throne to see them closer.

"Sachiel…" Gendo kept watching in shock, "I wouldn't have it any other way… my father will most likely want to see me in the before we leave… What do you want called?"

_Hum~..._

He watched them for a while, when they decided on a name, he pushed the monitor down into his desk. Shifting his place, he pressed on a comm. channel.

"Call Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki to my office." he ordered.

'Yes Commander' his secretary replied.

A few minutes later, he saw the door on the other side of the office open. His Sub-Commander walked in and took a seat in front of Gendo's desk.

"I see that you wanted to see me again Commander?" his sensei asked.

The Commander relaxed himself, removing his hands away from his face, "Yes. I need you to compose an ID, social security number, and a Japanese birth certificate for a…" he paused for a moment, remembering the name. "Mizu Ito." He handed him a folder with information that he needed to fill out.

Fuyutsuki calmly took the portfolio, lifted himself from his chair, and gave a bow to the Nerv Commander. As he was leading himself out, the Commander halted him.

"Kozo… do we still have security cameras installed inside the Katsuragi Residence?" the elder Ikari asked.

Fuyutsuki studied his pupil, finally responding, "If I remember correctly then yes, we do. Do you wish for a constant security feed so you may observe them?"

"Yes, make sure that the video stream is not available to anyone other than myself, you, or Ritsuko."

"Of course Commander…" he replied coolly.

As the Sub-Commander exited the office, Gendo became consumed by thought, one in particular. _If he can bring her back, would he... _Unknown to Gendo, his beloveded's soul moved on from Unit-01 during the liberation of Sachiel's soul.

_Yui do you remember what we were going to name them?_ he thought.

Her voice echoed through his mind _Shinji if it's a boy… Rei if it's a girl…_

* * *

Shinji slept for hours with the angel laying against his chest. It was six o' clock in the afternoon when he woke up. His chest was warm from her pressing against him, his hand was securely wrapped around her waist, and his other hand… it somehow regained its place between… well… we'll just say above her heart.

_Didn't I move my hand last night? Ug~ its to early for this._

He slid his body and arms away from her body gently as to not wake her. Rising from the hospital bed, he set his gaze outside the window. He spent some time just staring out into Tokyo-3. The hospital door opened, Misato walked in and noticing Shinji zoning out.

"Hey Shinji. How are you feeling?" she asked nervously.

"Good…" the teen replied never letting his eyes move away from the city.

Misato tried to think of something else to say until she looked at his bed, "Well Shinji if I didn't know you any better I'd say that you got some action last night!"

_Oh Jesus she's at it again,_ He turned away from the window, making eye contact. "You have only known me for a while Captain…" he replied. _That's bullshit._

"Yea, oh well… I tried." she smiled. Then her phone rang, she opened it, on the other line the Sub-Commander began speaking with her.

"Hello?"

'-'

"Oh… yes sir, I'll bring him up immediately." She closed her phone, making eye contact with Shinji. "The Commander has ordered you to his office."

Shinji sighed, then stood up to face his guardian. "Well I guess I'm visiting the Bastard King himself." Misato grinned at the comment.

* * *

Shinji and Misato made their way to the office when Misato told him that she had to stay outside the office until he was done, "Alright well if I'm not back in ten minutes the call the police."

She chuckled, "Shinji it's the Commander were talking about, I doubt that the police could do anything."

He smiled, "Yea I know."

He swung open the doors and was met by the long, oval, office with his father sitting at the end. He walked at his pace but, he couldn't help but feel distressed in this room. Finally reaching the desk, the Commander kept his pose and began to speak.

"Third Child are you aware of the position your in now?" he asked unemotionally.

"You have assigned me to take care of two young girls. One of which I hate to say, that I won in a deal with you." he replied in the same tone.

The Commander smiled beneath his hands. He remembered the agreement all to well.

* * *

|Flashback|

Shinji held his bleeding angel in his grasp, above him was the hand of the recently introduced Evangelion Unit protected the two of them from the debris falling from the ceiling. Her cries of pain were begging for something to stop the pain. He saw this deep pain within her, and what came next would be either considered crazy… or brave. Gendo was above the pair watching the whole thing hoping his bet would work.

"I'LL PILOT IT!" he screamed. The commander played him like a cello… that is until he heard what he said next.

"Under one condition!" Gendo swung his head back to his son, suppressing a shocked look on his face by Shinji's out lash. "I want her!" he declared while holding the bleeding teen.

Gendo glared at his son for a moment. "Those terms are unacceptable, now… pilot the Evangelion." trying to conceal his growing frustration.

"No!"

"How dare you disobey my order!" Gendo was visibly showed his anger now, "You Will Pilot!"

"Admit it you need me! And I want her to be happy!" he yelled. "So accept the deal or die!"

Gendo stood there, all of his subordinates staring at him, even Ritsuko and Misato looked up to wait for his answer. His brain was stunned, his weak and feeble son had grown a backbone just because of her… He regained his posture, interlaced both of his hands together over his mouth. He inhaled through his nose, then exhaled out this mouth.

_I can't let him do this it will destroy the scenario! But if I don't… Yui…_

"Very well Third Child you will have your wish…"

|End of Flashback|

* * *

"Yes well I found the files on your friend that you… saved" Gendo placed a vanilla folder at the edge of the desk.

Shinji nervously took the folder and opened it. He read the information.

Mizu Ito Age: 14

Ethic background: Asian

Hair color: Green-Blue

Family: All deceased

He read through the rest of the folder quickly, then met his father's gaze.

_How much does he know? How long did he listen? What if he heard it all? If so things are gonna get messy if he tries anything_

"It's a shame…" His father began "her only known family was killed in the angel attack."

"Yea, a real shame…" his son replied cautiously.

"You'll also find Rei's orders to live at your residence inside the folder as well," Shinji nodded, "Its best now that you leave now before I change my mind."

Shinji turned away from him and walked out of the doors to Misato. She was sitting on a chair positioned next to the door. She pass time nervously by chewing her nails, tapping her feet, or just trying to get lost in thought. Shinji finally came through the doors, she looked over towards him.

"You had me worried their Shinji, anyone that survives more than a minute with the Commander alone deserves a medal." she smiled, motioning for him to leave the office. "But…" she looked down to his flat pectoral muscles, "what would you like first the medal, or a chest to pin it on."

"Oh haha Misato funny." _Oh that bitch, _"Can we go now?"

"Nope, we gotta get Rei remember," she said, "you fell asleep for a quite a bit."

_I still don't get how Rei recovered that fast even in the other lives it took her a while to recover_

He thought."Ok well… on the way back can we stop by a store and get some groceries?"

"Why?" Misato asked.

"Because Rei and Mizu are vegan." he stated.

"Oh yea the Commander said something about that right?"

He nodded, "I'm thinking about making some soba noodles."

"That sounds good. I didn't know you could cook." she smiled.

* * *

They were soon back in Shinji's hospital room retrieving Mizu. Shinji told Misato to wait for him outside. When Shinji notice a bag next the door. He took the bag, opening it slowly. When he finally opened it contained one uniform form his high school. Their was a skirt, a button-up shirt, a pair of long socks, undergarments, a book bag, and a pair of slip-on shoes.

"Watcha got there Shinji?"

"Someone left school clothes for Mizu" He showed the bag to her.

"Huh that was nice of them."

He remained silent at that, then he slowly made his way into their hospital room. He sat down near the edge of the bed. He brought his hand to her shoulder and rubbed her upper arm. She woke up with him above her, her eyes still hurt from sleeping.

"Hello Shinji" she quietly peeped.

"How are you Mizu?"

"I'm good" she replied.

"Well we need to get going, alright? We still need to get Rei though."

She simply nodded, and raising from their bed, she wrapped her arms around him.

"My legs still hurt a bit… can you carry me?" she shyly asked.

He smiled, "Well last night you didn't have a problem coming over to my bed and sleeping with me."

She pouted, turning her attention to the bag in his hand. "Is that for me?" he nodded, handing her the bag. She in turn, opened it and saw the uniform inside. She asked Shinji what it was, he simply replied that it was clothes.

She took an odd piece of what she assumed was cotton and studied it thoroughly.

"That's underwear Mizu…" the teen replied to her thoughts.

"Oh… Ok can you show me how to put it on?" the angel asked nicely.

He blushed,_ Oh God… _"Uh~ that's really not something I can show you. You should try asking Misato."

"Ah yes I remember her…" she noticed Shinji looking at her suspiciously. "When I synced with you I received a few of your memories."

He started to become more puzzled, "You mean what happened with Unit-01? When I pulled you out of the core?" she nodded, "Well then, I didn't get jack squat from that."

She grinned, "Well being what I am, I synced a bit better than you did."

He sighed, "The thing is that Misato will get suspicious if you don't know how to wear underwear…" he pondered for a moment, "Well we could get Rei to show you."

She tilted her head in a cute way, "Isn't she a product of the 2nd Angel?" he nodded. "Huh this will be interesting."

"You know how put these on right?" he asked holding the shirt, skirt, and shoes.


	3. Arc One Genesis: Thysíes ton Theón

I'd like to thank everyone that has supported the story, so remember I **LIVE **for reviews. 8)

-Anesti-zoi

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**UPDATE 1: Fix most grammer/nitpicky stuff**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter III Thysíes ton Theón**

* * *

Rei laid in her bed silently hoping the Commander would come soon. As time passed, she began to doubt if he was coming or not. Usually the Commander would visit her five minutes passed six o' clock. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, _six thirty eight… _she sighed. Her body still ached as she felt her arm in a sling, and her eye covered with a gauze wrapping. Her thoughts, along with her pain, began to cloud her perception for a moment, then she heard the door open to her room.

Standing on the threshold was the pilot who assisted her back in the Eva cages. His chocolate brown hair complemented is deep cobalt eyes. They reminded her of the Commander's but, his eyes were cold, the pilot's eyes however were full of… determination. He was followed by a turquoise haired girl about their age with a remarkable resemblance to herself… she even had the same eye color as her, blood red. He asked his companion to wait outside. Then pilot came to her bedside then placed a chair next to her bed and sat.

"Pilot Ayanami," the teen asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine" she quietly replied.

"Well that's good," he held out his hand, "I'm Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Eva Unit-01. Its nice to meet you Rei," he greeted.

Rei was puzzled by how this pilot knew her name but, what concerned her more was that his surname was Ikari. She ignored his hand, "Are you related to the Commander, Pilot Ikari?" the icy blue haired teen asked.

Shinji grimaced and retracted his hand, "Yea, we are. But just call me Shinji ok?"

Rei nodded, then turned her attention to the folder in his hand. "Is that a order from the Commander?"

"Yea," he responded, handing her the orders from the packet of info.

She read the orders, slightly frowning she turned her attention back to the pilot. "I am to live at your residence for a indefinite amount of time." she relayed unemotionally. _I did not think the Commander would accept the pilot's demands…_

Shinji noticed this, since she was there he guessed that she didn't think would let her go

"If you want when we'll go to your apartment to get your stuff."

She nodded, "It will not take long I only own a few articles of notable possessions," she paused. "… Thank you Pilot Ikari for your assistance in the Eva cages." _Those words of gratitude… there new to me_

Shinji smiled, making note of the improvement. Rei removed herself from her bed to retrieve her clothes. As she began to change her attire, Shinji noticed that he didn't fluster, nor did he get uncomfortable with her shedding her gown. When she finished, he parted towards the door, motioning her to follow.

* * *

The walk with the trio was silent, Rei's occasional glance would tell him that she was cautious of the turquoise haired teen to his left. Mizu kept her sights on the magnificent Geo-Front. To her the way the structures hung from the under-dome's ceiling resembled a heavenly city bound by the sky. As she mused over the sky-city, Shinji was concentrating on what he should do about Rei, he knew what she was and more importantly what she was created for.

_If I could break through her shell, maybe she'll become more human than angel_

He mentally sighed, then switched his attention to Mizu. _She also needs to become more human… _Shaking his head they continued walking in the comfortable silence until they reached the car bays. Their arrival was meet by his new (well kinda new) guardian Misato.

"Hey guys!" She smiled as the three entered, "You guys took awhile"

As they entered the captain's vehicle, Shinji told Misato that Rei still needed to retrieve some items from her apartment.

"Well if it won't take long then sure, we could drop by." She responded happily.

* * *

When they arrived at the complex which Rei resided at, Shinji couldn't help but feel happy that he removed Rei from such horrid living conditions. The foundations of the ghetto-like building were decorated with foul-language, with the occasional gang graffiti.

A moment later Shinji watched as Rei padded her way down the steps with her clothes and a small box back into the blue A130 Alpine Misato drove over. She entered silently, to Shinji's surprise she seemed sad… he decided not to ask due to the fact that he knew Rei wouldn't answer him... and because he knew why.

* * *

Misato's erratic driving landed the four of them home from Rei's apartment sooner than expected.

In the rush, Misato forgot to go shopping with the children and told Shinji to make a list for her so she could go back and get some groceries and school supplies.

When Shinji finished the list of their needs, Misato said good bye to everyone and dashed out the door, leaving Shinji with the two angels. He decided to make himself useful, and clean the house a bit.

Mizu relaxed in the living room couch. She could hear Shinji working furiously to clean the kitchen. As he finished clearing the table of beer cans and instant ramen, he wiped the table top back to its pristine condition. Smiling at his handy work, he then made his way to living room to see Mizu resting on the couch, then continued to scan for Rei.

"Hey Mizu, were did Rei go," he asked.

She stretched her arms, yawning she replied, "I believe she headed towards the hallway."

"Alright thanks."

He walked over, slid the hallway door apart, then made his way down it. When he came across his room he noticed the light was on, and that the door was slid open a bit. Carefully, he opened the door seeing boxes stacked against the tan walls. In the center Rei stood, gazing up towards the ceiling. She retained her stance, then slowly crumpled into the fetal position on the floor, her hands covering her face. Shinji could tell she was still upset about the move, maybe even the fact that the Commander gave her away.

"These tears… are they mine?" She mumbled.

Shinji opened the door the rest of the way, Rei turned to him wondering how she didn't notice him. He slowly maneuvered his way through the boxes, to her. She didn't move away as he laid himself on the floor behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, she stayed still, tears leaving trails on her cheeks.

They stayed like that for awhile… until Shinji noticed that the LCL left it's revolting smell on his body. He noticed that Rei smelt like it as well.

"Rei I'm gonna take a bath I'll be back in awhile, when I get out you'll need one too," he tenderly whispered in her ear.

She simply nodded, still some what lost in deep thought over her emotional dam breaking. She sat up just as Shinji himself was rising up. He smiled towards her, then exited the room. Rei wondered, _Why did he try to comfort me? _

As he made his way to the bath, he heard a certain penguin meeting his new roommates.

"WARK!"

Shinji peeked into the living room to assess the commotion. To his amusement, Mizu had finally discovered the warm water penguin.

"Hello there!" the angelic teen exclaimed, "Whats your name?" She asked whist cupping the penguin's face.

"WARK!" the slightly muffled water fowl replied.

She observed her company, then made out a name tag, "Pen-pen? Well its nice to met you." She said, moving her hand away from the bird.

Shinji, with his curiosity satisfied, walked away from the crack, leading himself to the restroom. He made his way into the room, then stripped down and entered the tub. Turning the handle to the desired temperature, he slowly felt his entire body soak as the water level raised. He relaxed there for awhile then set his eyes upon his chest. His finger tips grazed his smooth chest, he thought to himself, _There gone huh… well that's a good thing I wouldn't want Misato worrying. _

He laid there contemplating what he should do, what he could do, and most importantly… who couldn't he protect. He shook the thought from his mind, then dunked his head under the water. When he brought his head above water, he squeezed shampoo into his hand, then meticulously ran his fingers thought his hair to cleanses his scalp from the disgusting LCL.

After he dried himself off, he opened the door with towel around him. As he traveled through the hallway, peeked though the crack in the door to see Mizu and Pen-pen watching TV, with Pen-pen holding the remote respectively. He chuckled, then made his way back to his room.

Rei sat in the floor with her back to the wall, and her face placed on her knees. Shinji arrived from his bath to see her on the floor quietly musing.

"How are you Rei?" he asked.

She raised her head to see the boy with a towel wrapped around him. His hair was still damp, and he had water trickles running down his cheekbone. For the first time in her life, Rei's mind went blank… whatever she was contemplating, it was gone. For a moment she didn't know how to respond.

"Uh~ Rei?"

She shook her head, "Forgive me Pilot Ikari, I feel… strange."

Shinji nodded, "Well I'm gonna change, you should get your bath Rei…" He rotated his torso towards the wall, "And please… call me Shinji."

Rei silently agreed, and stood up, then made her way to the restroom. Shinji sighed, _I wonder why she zoned out? _he shrugged, _Oh well_, taking his clothes from his dresser. Dawning his new attire, he noticed that his bag was sitting on his roll-out bed. He proceeded to rummage through the bag and found his SDAT. He thought of all the times he would listen to it, _'Ode to Joy' _he inwardly sighed, _Kaworu's favorite…_

His muse was interrupted by a loud thud coming from the bathroom. _Rei!_

He dashed into the bathroom, not noticing Mizu running into the hallway as well. When they reached the room they saw a half-naked Rei standing with an assortment of toiletries on the floor.

"Rei you ok?!" Shinji asked franticly.

"Yes, I am fine…" she paused, "I find it rather difficult maneuvering in this area with my injuries."

He felt relieved, then looked over to Mizu who was conveniently standing next to him, "Go back into the living room with Pen-pen he's most likely getting lonely."

Mizu rolled her eyes, "Alright…" she then made her way back to the magical box blaring in the living area.

Shinji returned his attention to Rei with her stoic expression, _She's probably gonna need help… _he steeled himself for what was to come, "Rei do you need help?" he asked quizzically, now noticing a pink tint manifesting itself upon her cheeks.

Rei, feeling herself fluster, trying to maintain her unemotional mask she replied, "Yes Ik- Shinji…" correcting herself.

The cobalt eyed teen nodded, then went to the tub and began to refilled it with warm, steamy, water. Whist tending to the tub Shinji peeked over his shoulder to see Rei undoing her bra. He quickly turned away, not from his own fluster, but to allow her some privacy.

_Rei of all people… getting worked up like that…_

He disengaged the dial, seeing that the bath tub filled. Rei made her approach, slowly at first, then dipping the tip of her toe into the water. "It's warm…" she commented, still absorbing the comforting feeling of the water.

Shinji wanted to be surprised by her, but found that he wasn't due to the fact that he knows how his father is, "Do you like it?" she nodded, "Ok just remember we can't let your cast and patch get wet."

She nodded again, then slid the rest of her slender form into the warm bath. Shinji looked away for her to wash herself, still trying to give her some privacy. When she finished with the parts that she could reach, she tapped her fellow pilot on the shoulder.

"Shinji can you reach my back." she asked monotonously.

He sighed, "Yea sure."

He placed himself carefully over to the tub, her back to him. He plucked a bottle of body wash from its respective place. Lathering his hands, Shinji then placed his hands on her back and began to clean her.

He first started on the shoulders, massaging them sensuously, the teen noticed that goose bumps broke out on thee girl's skin. He made his way down to the mid section, kneading the knots in her back using this thumbs. When he finished his massage, he washed his hands off in the tub, and splashed the soap off her back.

**You know he loves you... **

The voice nagged in the back of her mind, this was the first time it ever addressed another living being other than herself. _I cannot express a feeling that I do not comprehend, _she thought to herself, "Thank you again… Shinji."

The brown-haired teen smiled, "No problem Rei, if you need anything just tell me."

He snatched a towel from the hangar to cover her as he lifted her up from the tub. She shivered as her body left the heated water. She wrapped the towel around her waist, covering her exposed body.

Shinji, seeing that his help was no longer needed, meandered his way out of the constricted room. Leaving Rei alone to finish redressing, he shuffled his way to the living area.

Shinji slid the shoji open to Mizu and Pen-pen sitting on the couch, with Mizu restraining Pen-pen like a child and a teddy bear. Pen-pen didn't seem to mind it that much due to the fact that he had what he liked to call 'organic pillows' behind him. Shinji plopped on the couch next to Mizu, for some reason they were watching an Animal Planet documentary about penguin… _Oh my god… Really?! _the teen snatched the remote from the water fowl, causing his avian roommate to wark in defiance.

"Mizu please, change the channel when he's watching this crap" he requested, with a hint of disgust towards Pen-pen.

"Sorry, he seemed to enjoy it" she apologized.

_Yea, I bet he did, _He shook his head, trying to get a rather disturbing image out of his mind, "Nah its fine, he needs to control himself"

Pen-pen sneered and left his warm place on the couch. Waddling to the kitchen, he retrieve a can of Yebisu beer from the fridge. Satisfied with his bounty, the water fowl returned to his own suite to resign for the day.

Shinji watched as his avian roommate seal himself inside his fridge before he began to speak, "Mizu tonight I need to talk to you about some things," he requested, "with your help I think you can, of all people help me."

She nodded, "Yes, well I still need to figure out what my capabilities along with what your's are."

"Yea," he acknowledged, remembering his fight with Units-02 and 08, "but with my experience-"

"If you think that was even a degree of your capabilities, then I am sorry to say your wrong," she interrupted, "you still have much to learn, even your berserk isn't as refined as it could be."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he protested.

"What I'm saying is that, you and your beast still have much to learn."

Shinji stared her for a moment, nodding only after his muse satisfied itself.

* * *

From the entrance, Misato leisurely swiped the shoji open with her ID card. In her hands were the required articles of clothing for school for the trio, a handful of cooking ingredients, and a pack of heaven's nectar (well to her).

Placing her purchase on the tabletop, she made a call for the children to join her in the kitchen. As her new wards, Rei included, joined her there, she ripped four cans from the new pack, throwing a can to each of the children.

"Well since today we got our first angel kill I figured you guys could loosen up a bit" Misato reached towards the fourth can, afterwards promptly cracked the can open. She noticed that her wards didn't follow her lead.

"Aww come on guys loosen up a bit!" she exclaimed.

Shinji shrugged, cracking his container seal with Rei following in suit due to the fact that she thought it was an order. That left her third ward, _Her name was Mizu right?_ still observing her can.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Misato questioned, after downing her first can.

Mizu stood there studying the cool can, "I've never seen this… alcohol before."

"What?!" the lavender captain screeched, "Where have you been since Second Impact? My god girl, take ya a drink!"

The angel studied the can, with the others still watching, then cautiously popped the top. Her first chug was first to hit her mouth, followed by Shinji and Rei's. As the cool liquid met her esophagus, she felt it become a weird, warm sensation as it reached her stomach.

Her first reaction was a bit dazed, "Oh…" she burped, "that was unexpected." Shaking her head vigorously, she looked at her peers to see how they did.

Shinji blinked a few times and dismissed the dizziness in his mind, Rei however had the worst reaction. It was something that was so unlikely, most literally thought hell would freeze over that instant.

Rei blushed, and fell into a giggling fit.

* * *

The night when by all as usual, well as normal as three buzzed teens and a drunk captain could make it. Shinji made the noodles to the best of his abilities, Mizu tried to hold it down, and Rei… well she didn't change much. To Rei, this was wonderful, her mind was free, her body released of its restraints, she felt alive… she was no longer numbed by her medications, nor her stoic mask.

After finishing their meal, Mizu and Rei (who was basically carried) retired to the assigned girls room, Shinji waddled towards his room, then abruptly plopped himself on to his mat. Then almost immediately fell asleep.

He found himself waking up after 3 hours of sleep, to a slight headache. He looked over towards his clock, _twelve twenty-two, _he sat up, massaging his temples. He saw his door open to Mizu entering his room.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"Because you are, remember the bond?"

He raised his brow, "So you feel what I feel?"

"Kind of, its like if one side of the brain is awake then the other must be as well."

He nodded, then notice something unexpected. "Rei thought you how to put them on?"

She smiled in her new attire, a light green bra with matching panties.

"Well…" he started, "as I was saying earlier, I have some questions."

"Ok… well what are they?"

He adjusted his eyes to the dark for a moment, "Why are the angels wanting Adam so dearly?"

She grimaced, "Well back when the seeds were created, by the creators, the rule was that no two seeds could land on the same planet. This world is a special case where that did happen."

He nodded for her to continue, "Adam landed here first, in an event that your kind would call Pre-Impact. As Adam landed here he began to spread his life throughout the planet, then Lilith, as you know her, came here as well. The result was our father's withdraw, and your seed's ascension as the All-Mother. When your kind initiated Second-Impact, Adam was awakened and returned himself to a state of dormancy so your kind wouldn't become extinct."

Shinji noted the new info, finding that it was reliable. Then began his second question,"Where did the angels come from?"

"We came from Adam's second dormancy. As the light of his soul, your kind calls it an A.T. field, began Second-Impact his physical body began to convert into energy, the angels were created from his excess flesh that remained. As Sachiel, I was created from Adam's skin. All of the angels came from him in some way like Zeruel, that angel came from his marrow."

"So you guys are kinda like the Evangelions?" he wondered.

"Yes and no, we were fromed from individual pieces, the Evas came from all of him, except Unit-01 which you already know. They're equivalant to Gods. The only reason that your kind couldn't use them to their max is that they used human souls to power the lifeless shells, if they had awakened souls then they would be unstoppable."

Happy with the conversation he replied, "Ok that's good for now, my head still hurts so I'm gonna go back to sleep."

He yanked his cover on top of him then felt something distinctively warm wrap around his arm, "Mizu what are you doing?"

"Just warming up."

He chuckled, "Of course."

"Hey if you don't enjoy my company then I'll leave."

He smiled, "Oh well, I guess I have to deal with you."

She laid her chest on top of his, enveloping his waist with her arms. Then gently laid her head against his heart. Soon Shinji felt sleepy and realized that Mizu was out cold. He maneuvered his left arm around her.

He watched her for a while, then looked at the clock again. _One forty-eight… shit _

With that he relaxed and allowed himself to fall into sleep.

* * *

The blue haired angel rested on her bed, the after effects of the drinks had left her and now she felt numb. She turned her head to see the other mat was missing its occupant. She shuffled out of her new bed and gingerly slid the rooms door apart.

She found the Third child's room, entering with her usual stoic expression. She noticed Mizu laying with him. Rei struggled with multiple thoughts going through her mind.

After much debate, she slowly approached the two. When she finally stood beside the mat, she lowered herself to the floor, wrapping her arms around Shinji's available one.

Laying there with him felt indescribable to Rei, the warm feeling she had felt earlier returned, she smiled, and then tightened the embrace.

If she hadn't resumed her rest she would have noticed a smile forming on the Third child.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Also if you notice any errors then please PM me or leave it in your review!


	4. Arc One Genesis: The Fourth Time

Thank you everyone for posting reviews and I deeply appreciate them! Just remember I **LIVE **for reviews!

**Bo-bobo-** k Bo-bobo 8)

**NapalmInTheRain-** I love the Shinji and Rei pairing but since this is a special story all the girls will get some attetion 8) It has begun!

**Donderkind- **Thank you for reviewing Donder-sama I love "Unbroken" so getting comments from my hero is a big deal to me so thanks again!

**Blitzstrahl- **there will be more just you wait 8)

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter IV The Fourth Time**

* * *

Mizu woke to her body feeling cold. She raised her head slowly, noticing Shinji was gone. To her left Rei laid on the other side of the mat, still sleeping. She arched her brow in curiosity, only to dismiss it when a heavenly aroma invaded her nostrils.

Manuevering through the pacted boxes, towards the door, without interrupting Rei, she barged into the kitchen to see Shinji preparing a western-styled breakfast, consisting of ninety-nine percent artificial bacon and egg, and served with rice. After setting the bacon and egg to cook, he began to fix a batch of soup.

"What are you fixing up?" the angel asked.

Shinji heard her, and replied nonchalantly, "For you and Rei, miso soup with tofu substitute and a side of last nights soba noodles."

He looked over towards the skillet which was now sizzling the bacon slices and eggs. Retrieving a spatula, he placed the meats on a cutting board.

"Oh well then, I guess I can starve," she playfully proclaimed.

The chocolate-brown haired teen snorted, "Well after your attack Misato has a ton of paper work to do so I made her meal first."

"Ah… I see"

"So~" he began, while dicing the meats, "the link wake you?"

She nodded, "Yep, did you notice Rei on the mat with us?"

He smiled, "Yea she came in an hour after you did."

Placing the meats on top of the steaming white rice, he then mixed the combination vigorously. After a few stirs, he moved the pan over two bowls, shoveling the rice/meat meals into them.

"I need to wake Misato, I'll be back."

He moved over to the fridge, sliding the lower compartment open, he retrieved a can of Yebisu and the noodles he cooked last night. Shinji then walked over towards the counter and snatched one of the bowls, after placing the noodles in the microwave for one minute.

"Mizu, keep an eye on the soup for me," he asked politely.

She nodded, turning her attention to the boiling pot cooking over the oven.

Shinji continued his journey to wake his lazy guardian, walking down the hallway he slid the shoji to her room open, he met a landfill of a room. At ground zero laid his superior officer, half-naked, and holding a bottle of saké, which was now empty. He casually strolled over towards the lavender-haired captain and shook both her shoulders.

"Ug~... its to early" she whined, slightly annoyed

Shinji smirked, "No it isn't," he lifted the bowl to her nose, along with the beer.

"Oh, that's mean," she smiled.

"Well Misato as long as I live here good food will come anytime, along with the beer."

The child's guardian sat up, rubbing the sand from her eyes, and looked at Shinji. He extended his hand to her, then lifted her from the mangled mat.

While Misato made her way down the hall with her meal and beer in hand, Shinji opened the door to his room and saw Rei on his mat. He sat down on the ground next to the azure-haired cherub, then slid the girl's lithe form to his lap. He cradled her in his arms and absent-mindedly twirled her bangs.

His gentle touch barely stirred the girl, her body remained still, only when the warmth came back, did she melt into him. She forced herself from her slumber, finding her source of comfort. She noticed a slight pressure resting on top her crown and two arms wrapped around her, one securing her arms, the other placed itself under her knees. She felt one hand playing with her hair gently.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Rei?" he replied.

She gently nuzzled her head against his collarbone, "Nevermind..."

She had come to enjoy this new interaction between the pair, She thought to herself, _The first time we touched, I felt cold, the second time I was uncomfortable, the third... I was warm, _she moved her hand above her naval, feeling the butterflies forming in her stomach. She smiled.

_And now... I feel... happy_

Shinji broke the embrace, noting that Rei was nude from the waist up. She glanced up at the boy who smiled back down towards her. Reached for his drawer, pulling out a button-up shirt. His eyes darted to her's, asking her for permission. She nodded. Smiling, he lifted her back and slowly slid the clothing over the petite girls frame. Once he finished buttoning the shirt he led the girl to the kitchen.

The two entered the kitchen, were Misato momentarily paused eating, to study her normally unemotional ward wearing Shinji's clothing. _Wow he's getting more action than me... hehe_

Heading towards the oven-top, after seating Rei, he scoped the miso into bowls for the girls, along with the microwaved noodles. The two angelic adolescents took their utensils, and dug into the tofu-filled soup first.

Rei enjoyed the soup throughly, Shinj had made the normally simple soup into a fine cuisine in her limited opinion. The only foods she ever tasted was either the bread and lettuce she consumed, or when the Commander had a dinner with her. Now both the soba noodles and the soup held special places in her heart.

Mizu actions mirrored their guardian's, when she scarfed down the soba noodles, along with the wonderful soup. She noted that the potency of the beverage last night masked the delicious taste the noodles, that now radiated with tongue-bursting flavor.

Shinji smiled, watching his fellow roommates clean their plates. He remembered a particular water fowl that he left on bad terms.

"I'll be right back" he quickly dashed away from his seat before Misato excused him, grabbing a tuna can from a cabinet.

He found his avian roommate's fridge, with the tuna in hand he knocked on the steel door for an answer.

A few moments later the small door swung open to reveal the genetically altered penguin, his sneer met the teen. Shinji gingerly placed the tuna in front of Pen-pen, and exposed the tuna in the can with its opener. Pen-pen, after carefully inspecting the tuna for poison, snatched the can, then waddled back into his room.

Shinji, happy that his limbs were intact, walked to the table and quickly ate his meal, ignoring the girls. He back tracked to his cluttered room, when to his drawer, and dawned his school uniform. He looked for a moment, then found his SDAT hiding under his sheets. He quickly pocketed the device, and headed towards the apartment entrance.

In the girls room, the two angels entered the relatively, empty room quietly. Rei headed towards a pile of poorly folded clothing, while Mizu glided to the bag of clothes their new guardian had bought her.

The two dressed in silence, ending when Rei surprisingly took the initiative.

"Do you care for Shinji, Miss Ito?" she unemotionally asked.

Mizu took her time, after pulling her sky-blue skirt to her waist, she replied.

"Yes, I do," she smiled, "what about you?"

Rei's mask fell, "I... do not know..."

She continued, "How would you express such... feelings Miss Ito?"

"Well..." she began, unsure how to reply, "since you did teach me how to dress myself, I guess you just have to spend time with him."

Rei nodded, "Thank you" _Words of gratitude... again? _

* * *

Misato had left her wards to themselves, climbing down the complexes stair cases, she reached her navy blue Alpine A130. She made note of the dents and the bumper falling off, _Man~ I still have so many payments, _she groaned inwardly.

She swiveled her body to face the complex, noticing Shinji leaning against a rail with his white button-up shirt, and jet-black pants. He smiled at her, she returned it and waved goodbye to the young pilot.

Shinji watched as his guardian revved away at speeds that would make Formula One racers proud. He thought to himself, _How in the living hell has that women not killed us yet?_

He walked back into the shared apartment, and began to fix himself, Rei, and Mizu lunches. Taking the rest of the breakfast, he placed the meals into separate bento boxes and sealed the containers.

Wrapping the boxes in their respective colored bandanas; Mizu- lime green, Rei- baby blue, Shinji- purple. He looked into the living area, with the two angels sitting on a couch, their full attention focusing on whatever television program they were watching.

"Hey you guys ready?" he yelled from the kitchen.

Mizu popped her head on top of the couch, facing towards the kitchen.

"Hold on were getting to the good part!"

He narrowed his eyes, then peeked back into the living area. To his surprise they were watching a childs cartoon with two pandas, a tiger, and a dragon. The dragon lit the candles on a cake the one panda and tiger made for the younger panda. The older panda lead its sibling towards the cake, with the younger one blindfolded.

When the elder panda slid the younger one's blindfold off, its eyes ignited with surprise. The tiger motioned to blow the candles out. The toddler panda followed its friends motion and blew out the five candles resting on the pastry. He shifted his eyes to Rei, when it hit him.

The confusion was penetrating her mask like a fifty caliber through paper. He could see that and sadness also joined her emotions, making him worry for her.

_Rei's never had a birthday..._

* * *

The walk to the Junior High was painfully silent. Shinji, who out of all of them had the most experience with silence, found it very uncomfortable. He felt as if he was standing before a dam that was bursting from the pressure.

They arrived at the school with no less than a few minutes. Shinji asked Rei were the class was to enforce his guise somewhat. She led them to the memorable classroom 2A-1. Shinji felt nostalgic seeing just the door, with the girls in foot, he twisted the knob and opened it.

The first thing he noticed was the professor hadn't arrived yet. The second being a certain class-represenative marching towards him.

"Hello!" she introduced herself with an energetic smile, "I'm Hikari Horaki, class-rep of room 2A-1 nice to meet you..."

"Shinji Ikari," he extended his hand, " it's also nice to meet you."

The freckled girl took his hand, shaking it professionally. She turned her attention to the other girl beside Ayanami, she looked odd with her green-blue hair and blood-red eyes. _She's exotic like Ayanami_

"And you are..."

She grinned, "Mizu, Mizu Ito, it's a pleasure to meet you aswell."

After their introduction Shinji sat at his usual desk, Mizu followed him and sat next to him. Rei, looking towards her desk for a moment, then took her seat behind him.

Rei sudden seat switch caused some of the class to mumble between themselves.

"Is Rei sitting with the new kid?"

"Wow someone melted the Ice Queen?"

"Wait whose the other new kid?"

"Oh the girl?" a teen began, his curly blonde hair covered part of his quarter-inch bottle-glasses, "I dunno I'll send both them a I.M. later."

The other grunted, his rigid frame covered itself with a navy blue track suit. The toned jock's ebony hair and tanned complexion made his outer appearance somewhat intimidating. He turned at the sound of the door opening from outside.

As the Sensei walked in, Hikari raised from her seat, "Rise! Bow!" finishing their bows she added, "Sit."

And the class began.

* * *

Halfway through the class, Shinji felt like boring his eyes from their sockets. Mizu must have felt it too, because she started chewing on her nails.

Every once in a while the teacher would call on him for a question, he would immediately reply, if not before, he finished asking. A few more attempts at tripping up the child ended in failure, so his teacher gave up on the pursuit, only to continue his horrid lecture over Second-Impact.

Shinji lifted his red laptop from underneath his desk, and began to play solitaire along with the computer's default games.

He looked over to Mizu who had also pulled her laptop out. She ran the tips for her fingers on the sleek device, flipping the monitor up, she noticed a button emblazed with a circle and a line penetrating it midway. She pressed it and the screen came to life.

She began to study the wonderous tool, when she turned her head to Shinji. He was facing her, pointing at a icon named SMS. Shinji returned to his monitor, clicking on the icon, he sent Mizu her first electronic mail. Mizu's screen flared up with a new window, she tapped on the open button and read the mail.

'Pretty sweet huh? 8)'

Smiling, she responded, 'Ya this is pretty neat by the way what does SMS stand for?'

'Oh that? School Messaging System'

She continued typing, 'yea this is better than hearing your kinds crap about second impact'

Their messaging continued, right before lunch someone else sent her a message. She causally opened it, thinking it was Shinji, 'Are you the pilot of the robot? y or n'

She turned around to Shinji who had also received the message.

She typed, 'No I am not but, Shinji Ikari is'

In her mind being a vanguard for your species was a great honor, hell she was one too. But little did she know that Shinji hated being praised, especially by his peers.

The otherwise silent class room erupted into a chaotic dash to the Eva pilots desk. The teens crowed around his desk pestering him for questions. The teacher continued the lecture despite the disturbances.

"How were you selected?"

"Were you put through any tests?"

"What's the cockpit like?"

"Were you frightened?"

Shinji replied in an aggravated tone, "That's classified"

"What's the robot called?"

"It's not a goddamn robot, now shut the fuck up!" Shinji coldly exclaimed.

The girls around him backed up immediately, with the boys following suit.

"But what the hell I'll tell you about my 'robot'. Synthetic Humanoid Evangelion Test-type Unit-01, is mankind's last defence against the ang-mphfrmm."

A pale hand had wrapped itself around his mouth, then someone whispered into his ear.

"Shinji I enjoy your company and do not wish for you to be executed, so please be quiet."

The entire classes, save two, mouths gapped with shock that the former 'Ice Queen' was even making contact with another person, let alone her addressing him by his first name. Mizu giggled a bit, while Shinji allowed Rei's icy presence cool his temper.

* * *

The rest of the day was silent. Most of the class was still recovering from Rei's signs of affection to Shinji. Half-way through class she released her grip on him and placed her forehead against his back and slept a bit.

At lunch, Shinji was called up to the office and returned with three new NERV cellphones for them. He handed one to the girls and place the last in the same pocket as the SDAT.

The release bell rang and all the students piled out of the room, many tripping over themselves. Shinji stayed behind while the girls left, to see what Toji was going to do. He left so Shinji assumed it was ok to leave the safety of the classroom.

Oh boy was he wrong.

Trying his best to make himself inconspicuous, he approached the exit, then meet a certain track shirt he was all to familiar with.

Toji glared at the pilot below him, Kensuke stood behind him fumbling with his camera, he moved his arm and Shinji closed his eyes, preparing for his fist impact.

It never came.

Shinji's eyes peeked, Toji had his hand out... to shake it? When Shinji reopened his eyes fully, Toji began to explain.

"Um~ yea... Thanks for uh, you know... saving my sister."

Shinji couldn't comprehend what he just said, "I'm sorry what?"

The jocky teen relayed, "Thank you for saving my sister." He flexed his hand, a sign that he wanted to shake.

Shinji gingerly slid his hand into Toji's grasp, they shook once and broke the hold.

"Its not a problem, how is she?"

Toji grinned, "She's ok, she almost got crushed by some debris..." he rubbed the back of his head, "I should have kept a better eye on her."

Shinji nodded and began to walk away, when Toji stopped him again.

"If you can, she said wants to meet you."

Shinji smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

The walk home with the girls was silent again. They reached home, and no later than a second of Shinji walking into his home did he get a call from NERV.

He slid the top and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

'Shinji, its Ritsuko you need to come to Headquarters for a sync testing and suit fitting.'

"Alright, can you get someone to pick me up?"

'Well Rei and Mizu are coming too, so I'll send S-2'

_Why are they coming?_

* * *

Shinji mentally rested in his command couch, his hands firmly gripped the yolks tightly, and began concentrating.

_Whatever you do don't pilot Eva! _

_What is it to "like" something. _

_Stupid Shinji you think the world revolves around you._

_Hold on Puppy boy just stay in there!_

_You will never do anything ever again. _

He kept his eyes close trying to hide his pseudo-evolution. He could feel the LCL around him warm as more time flew by.

Ritsuko was awestricken, _The sync is... stable _

She watched as the once red bars became green, "All signals green, one-to-one ratio nominal!"

The signal stablized, then something unexpected happened.

Maya's eyes when wide, "He's exceeding the max ratio again!"

Ritsuko swiveled her eyes to the first neural circuits. The green links were overlaid by blue, the circuits continued increasing_. _Back in the plug Shinji concentrated more.

_Shinji we should stop_

_But Kaworu were so close!_

_I was casted down from the first to the thirteenth_

_Kaworu I'm sorry_

_Don't cry Shinji we'll meet again someday _

Shinji opened his eyes, calming himself and his awakened phase, he thought to himself, _I'll hold you to that... my friend._

In the command area, Ritsuko studied the stats of the test sync.

"Ma'am he stabilized entirely at one hundred and thirty-four point four percent sync." Aoba responded.

"..." she pressed against a button, "Alright Shinji you can come out."

The pilot nodded and climbed out of the plug with his new white and blue plug suit emblazoned with 01 above the core piece on the suit.

"Oh and Shinji," he turned to the intercom, "The Commander wishes to see you in his office."

"Yes ma'am"

He was walking out and noticed Rei walking into the chamber as well. He smiled and waved to her. She grinned, then returned to her stoic state.

Walking on the bridge, he found the elevator to his father's office. He pressed a button in the inside and began his descent.

* * *

Shinji slid both the doors open to his father's cavernous space, the Trees of Life below and above him he walked towards his father, who was sitting in his normal pose. His eyes were concealed by a light reflecting of his orange glasses.

His father hadn't spoke yet, which made Shinji nervous. He finally began by reaching out from underneath his coat, he pulled out a CZ-75B and pointed it at his son.

"Now tell me what you are or I will kill you."

* * *

Zing! I hate cliffhangers so I feel your pain right now just bare with me and I'll get the next chapter posted in no time! PEACE 8)


	5. Arc One Genesis: Genesis 2:2

**I'd like to thank you guys again for the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys mean the world to me and I hope I can deliver the best damn content I can for you guys! BTW Fanservice? Voice your opinion in a PM or in a Review!**

**RealRemaider: **The only thing that gets me through fourth block. lol. But I hope this chapter explains your other question as well 8)

**Bo-bobo: **Thats my new motto now "Rocks fall, shit happens" lol 3

**Donderkind: **Things are changing quickly... hopefully this chapter solidifies that tehe.

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter V Genesis 2:2 **

* * *

The master of puppets, father, bastard king, Shinji knew all these names belong to one man, Gendo Ikari. He approached the Commander's desk at the end of the office were Gendo waited for him. Shinji saw his father reach into his jacket and pullout a Cezch pistol. As his father held him at gun point and all he could do is one thing... smile. And he noticed one thing that his father hoped he didn't.

"Tell me, now." the menacing Commander demanded.

Shinji, now calmly walking towards the desk, allowed his smile to bloom into a wicked curl. He leaned against the desk now and began his defence.

"I don't know what you mean Commander," he replied sarcastically.

"Your lying," he tightened his grip.

"Am I? How would you know?"

"..."

"Well?" Shinji's eyes now glared into his father's, both of them meeting each other with an icy stare.

"Security installed into your residence told me enough."

Holding his ground he replied, "Thats all you know? Well then I'm afraid to tell that doesn't mean jack-shit. I mean if was you, I'd worry about the people around me, like Rei."

"I don't care she's a tool to me," Gendo replied coldly.

Shinji leaned over the desk more and more until his forehead was flush against Gendo's weapon. Gendo fought to make sense of the situation. _This is not going as planned_

"Gendo I'd suggest you chose your words wisely and..." he smirked and moved, pushing a lever on receiver, "you forgot to turn off the safety."

Gendo eyes widen, his son knew it was safe! He kept the pistol against his head, and felt his index finger twitching on the trigger. But there was something stopping him, no, someone _Gendo... take care of Shinji... _

Shinji watched in amusement as his father's eyes glazed over and space out. He liked being on the other end of a good mind-fuck for once, the sight of his father squirming served as good icing on the cake. But, no matter what did to him, Gendo is his father and on occasions did show that he cared, well to a degree. His smile bent into a frown.

"Father..." his voice brought Gendo back from his daze, "I can't tell you, at least not yet."

He watched as his father's eyes, once cold, now burned with hatred, "You will tell me, or I will kill you."

His son's frown deepened, "Even if you do, it won't matter." _Trust me I've tried..._

"..."

He continued, "I know that your only doing all of this for her you know."

"You know nothing!" he steadied his firearm, "You are just a child! To think I thought you were special after converting the Third Angel, your nothing!"

There was silence, between the two, Shinji finally continued after his father's temper cooled.

"You want me to save her, don't you?" he asked, never letting his eyes stray from his father's.

Gendo hands shook, his grasp on the pistol slowly loosened and fell from his hand. The weapon dropped to his desk, and rested against a few SEELE files.

"Yes..." he quietly pleaded.

Shinji grinned, "I promise that I will give her back to you father but..." he watched his father's now desperate eyes, "I still need her and Unit-01 to protect everyone."

Shinji retrieved the pistol and handed it to his father. Gendo looked at him for a moment, then Shinji spoke again, "You can trust me father, but I need you to help me."

Gendo breathed calmly, he took the firearm from Shinji and placed it in his desk. Then he laced his gloved hands under his nose, "What are you proposing?"

Shinji sighed, _This is gonna be rough _"We need pilots... and a one other thing."

* * *

Shinji pushed the doors of his father's office open. Turning back, he saw Gendo furiously beginning their new scenario, his phone secured tightly to his cheek, demanding for supplies and heavily requested for SEELE's audience. The young pilot walked away. Reaching the elevator, he smashed his finger into the level of the Eva Cages.

The few seconds he spent riding the elevator seemed like hours, so many things floated adrift in his mind. Which after becoming what he could only describe as a god, was really scattered. At times he felt unified, other times completely separated in his thoughts.

The elevator finally dinged, allowing him to exit. He walked out on the catwalk and stopped in front of the cage containing his purple demon. _Unit-01..._

It's samurai-like frill connected to fins that extended from helm's cheek and its large teeth were bolted together by two metal plates. But, to him, the most predominate features of the bio-mech, was it's saber thin horn and soul piercing eyes. The mech's helmet nearly touched the walkway, he walked to the near collision of the two metals and placed his hand against the twenty thousand or so layers of cool armor plating.

_Are you there? _

No response. He tried again with the same results. He sighed in defeat and kept his hand in contact with the metal.

_Well just spending time with you is enough for me _

On the other side of the catwalk, the doors swung open to Rei who had completed her sync test. Much like the first time they met, the arm pieces of her plug-suit were removed so her cast could fit. She walked up to Shinji and took a seat next to him.

"My sync has increased by two point one..." she began.

Shinji broke his concentration, realizing Rei was speaking to him, "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention Rei, can you repeat?"

"My sync ratio has increased," she repeated.

He grinned, "That's good Rei, that's really good," he furrowed his brow, "Do you know were Mizu is?"

"She is with Captain Katsuragi," the blue-haired albino's mask tinted to a light rosy color at her thoughts and struggled to continue the conversation.

"Shinji, why do you pilot?" she asked curiously.

With his hand still firmly stationed against Unit-01's helm, he replied, "Because I have to... its my purpose in life," he answered honestly, if you had asked him earlier in his chaotic life why it would have been for his father but know it was different.

"It's a calling, I'm meant to do this for the rest of my life and defend the lives of those who I care about. Hell, now that I'm thinking about it, the entire world is depending on us, fucking fourteen year olds, to save them from utter destruction while they hide, hoping we keep that promise."

Rei absorbed what her fellow pilot was saying and agreed to extent. Their was a pause in the conversation, then Shinji asked a question he knew the answer to.

"Why do you pilot Rei?"

She pondered the question and after a minute or two of Shinji waiting for the same answer she summed up her thoughts.

"I believe I pilot..." she trailed off in fear of rejection, "for you."

The moment she uttered those words Shinji's head did a ninety degree turn, his cobalt pools meeting her crimson orbs.

"...The first time you held me, over there," she pointed at a spot on the catwalk he remembered all to well, "I felt cold."

"The second time, when you comforted me in your room, I felt uncomfortable."

Rei noticed Shinji's downcasted look, and continued, "The third time, the time you assisted me in the bath, I felt... warm." She placed her hand over the core piece that rested above her heart.

"And the fourth time, when you held me of your own accord, I felt what I could only describe as... happy."

Shinji remained silent, he knew pursuing a relationship with Rei would be complicated to say the least but, the time he spent with her were some of the best in his life. He knew that he would hurt her in the end and mentally debated with himself as he split between his muse.

"Shinji?"

Once again the azure-haired girl disproved his expectations, "May I hold your hand?"

He looked down towards her hand, which opened to receive his. He slowly took his from the titan's helm and met her's in a warm embrace.

_Times like this won't last forever... but I will enjoy this little moment of happiness in the darkness that I call my life._

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Shinji's confrontation with his father, and the beginning of their scenario. Shinji took to school and readjusting his life with Misato well. His relationship with Toji and Kensuke blossomed into a great friendship, his relationship with his two angels was developing just as well. And on one fateful day the peace ended.

Shinji walked along side Kensuke and Toji, they were heading towards an arcade Kensuke had scouted out when he received a call from his father.

"Hello?"

'Shinji.'

He stopped in his tracks and looked to his friends, he covered the mic, "I'll catch up with you guys later, its my dad."

Kensuke and Toji both nodded and walked away, understanding that a call from your boss was important.

"Sorry 'bout that."

'Yes well, the Fourth Child is due to land in Tokyo-3 along with Provisional Unit-05 in 3 days.'

_Mari Illustrious Makinami? _"Commander I suggest that you transport all Units via air tight containers by sea," _Let's not have another Bardiel incident, _over the past weeks Gendo took 'I suggest' as we need to do that, "as soon as the Eva and it's pilot arrives we need to begin full weaponization of the Unit."

'I'll put it into consideration, also the shoulder pylons construction completed this morning to replace the others but, the legs are still developing in incubation,'

Shinji narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "How long will the rest of the growth take?"

'...Ritsuko gave the limbs a time of two weeks to complete.'

Shinji sighed in relief, "Good... by the way hows Mark.06 coming along at Tabgha base?"

'SEELE has implemented a new form of production method for creating this model its completion shouldn't take long.'

There was a sound in the distance, Shinji closed his phone and instinctively turned his head towards the source of the noise. He recognized the kalxon immediately and knew it was time.

_Shamshel..._

* * *

Shinji stood outside his plug, his A-10 clips secured in his hair and plug-suit slacked on his body. He reached to his wrist and clamped down on two buttons that sucked the thin material into the his shape.

He climbed into the plug and rested his back to the command couch. He took a deep breath, allowing the LCL to flow freely into his lungs. Laying back and closed his eyes, he felt the connection grow until the very armor of the Eva rested against his skin. He opened his eyes, grabbing the yolks, his middle and ring fingers tapped against corresponding buttons while his indexes rested against the triggers.

"Ready..." he quietly relayed.

Misato observed from the control room along side Ritsuko, "Alright Shinji," she turned to her bottle blonde college.

"You'd think that he was born for this, the way he handles piloting."

Ritsuko smiled, "I'd say you two were destined to meet, with your knowledge and his skills, you may fulfill your grudge."

Misato frowned at the thought that she was using him to fulfill her needs, "Begin lauch sequence."

* * *

Unit-01 stood with it's back against the catapult, as Shinji waited inside for the launch. A video comm. link popped up next to him with his commanding officer facing him.

"Misato?" he asked gingerly.

She pursed her lower lip, "Don't die soldier, alright?"

Shinji nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The lavender-haired captain silently prayed to herself for him to come back safely, "Launch it!"

* * *

After a launch that could make an astronaut squeal, Shinji slowly maneuvered the mech out the false building and retrieved a pallet rifle. About a hundred meters away, in perspective with his Eva, was the Angel.

The Angel's long, maroon body faded into a luminescent purple were it split and exposed the creature's spine and centipede-like limbs. The spade-shaped head bared two false eyes and below it two Y-shaped limbs extended from the sides of it's body, their ends held glowing pink whips that twirled in the air around them.

He peeked around the corner and took aim.

_Center the target, switch..._

Shinji clutched his head.

_God damnit! Not now!_

He focused, breathing slowly, he aimed for the core. _Fire._

A volley of rounds breached the unexpecting angel's skin and glance of the smooth core. The Angel shrieked in pain, watching multiple arms fall away from it's body, it turned to it's assaliant.

Enraged, Shamshel cracked it's whips through a suspicious building, when a violet titan burst from the dust. Shinji ran, spraying his weapon from the hip. Each round was halted by orange octagonal shields, _God damn A.T. Field!_

He dashed into new cover hyperventilating with his rifle in hand, "Misato..."

A comm. window appeared to his side, "Shinji! Theres a massive Anti- -ld co- fro- -he Ang-!," he was losing signal and turned on radio communications, that didn't work either.

His attempts to restore his link to command, he didn't notice the supersonic slash of whips. Shamshel brought forth another round of it's tendrils, and hacked at the defenceless buildings. Shinji felt one graze the armor of his back, he leaped from cover. The whips unfortuately severed his cable, _4:56:42._

He backed away, turning to the angel, he fired off more rounds to try an penetrate the Absolute Terror Field. Shamshel continued advancing towards Unit-01, it admired the abomination's conviction, _4:24:12_

**The light of it's soul burns bright...**

Shinji held the trigger tightly, until he heard an all to familiar sound. Click. Click. He disposed the rifle and reached for the left shoulder pylon with his right hand. The top opened revealing his multi-purpose prog-knife, he slid the vibrating blade from it's sheath and twirled the cutting edge in the air, _3:15:07._

Shamshel watched and decided that it would no longer wait. The angel emitted a horrible screech as a halo formed above it. The whips thickened, turning white and abdominal area changed it's color to a rose-red.

Shinji watched as the newly awakened angel floated towards him, he stood his ground not knowing if he would survive or not. Then it began... _2:43:58._

Shamshel's tendrils wrapped around his ankles, to were he wasn't able to free himself. It then flung the forty-meter tall bio-mech into the side of a mountain.

Shinji landed with a thud, his vision became hazy, his limbs ached, and he had the breath knocked out off him, literally. On impact, he accidentally regurgitated the LCL in his lungs, causing him to frantically breath the fluid again, _1:35:27._

When he finished adding the liquid to his lungs, a shadow formed over him. He looked up to see the angel looming above him. After what seemed to be premeditation, Shamshel darted it's tendrils into Unit-01.

Shinji instinctively raised his hands to block but, something happened. The whips passed seamlessly through his hands and rested against his core. _Armisael's touch... oh god, 0:00:00_

It continued the journey into Unit-01 and Shinji by reaching into the core. Shinji's, along with Unit-01's, back arched in desperation but failed. He could feel warmth wrapping itself around his heart, from what seemed to be a loving embrace turned to a violent strangle.

Shinji's vision began to fade, his limbs were no longer numb but, were now cold. He had lost all hope... until he heard it.

A drop in the pool.

A ripple of water.

A spark.

Now a flame.

His eyes became heavy as the burning sensation returned to his mind, "Genesis... two.. two..."

His limbs became warm, he felt two arms wrap around him, _Mother? _, no the presence was too small to be her but it felt like her, like it was someone he was supposed to know.

**Rest now Shinji... **

And then he fell into darkness.

* * *

Two figures stood atop the mountain were Unit-01 landed, "Holy Shit! Shinji!"

Kensuke ran towards Unit-01 to help him, "Ken!" Toji grabbed him, then pulled him back, "We're no good to him dead, and its Shinji were talking about here he can handle this angel no prob!"

Kensuke opened his mouth to begin a sentence but, was interrupted by an angelic hum. Then two teens looked down to the mountain side, and saw Shamshel reaching into Unit-01. They watched in horror as the monster's appendages invaded the core, causing the mech to arch it's back.

"Oh my god..." Kensuke felt the pit of his stomach roll into knots.

Toji watched as his friend started dying in front of him, he began to shake uncontrollably. When they had lost all hope of seeing their best friend ever again, a miracle happened. Unit-01 tore open the restraints holding the jaws together and voiced an unholy howl into the heavens. Shamshel's whips recoiled back to it's body. The angel hovered over the Eva, until Unit-01 unleashed her rage.

Eight squares formed in the space between the two titans, the rhombi twisted into an octagon and spun inwards, releasing an ungodly amount of energy from the core. Shamshel launched away from the bio-mech as it began to return to it's divinity. Once again the green armor pieces bleed into red, a halo formed, and the Eva slowly approached its prey.

The half-way point between the angel and god, Unit-01 continued it's evolution. The shoulder pylons shattered into dust, the chest bulged until the core exposed itself. Its body began to shake as cylinders eased through the skin of the Eva. Only four released as two energy tendrils erupted from it's back. The tips of them began to split into wings, as the Evangelion reached the helpless angel.

Shamshel began to slink away as Unit-01 smashed the sole of it's boot against the angel's abdomen. Evangelion Unit-01 reached for the angels core, wrapping both hands around it. With all her strength, Unit-01 ripped the core from the angel's now lifeless, dissolving body.

Unit-01 suspended the orb into the air, while using her own A.T. field to rise. The core glowed into a brilliant light, then it began breaking down. The light that was emitted from the core rested between her hands. She slowly descended to Earth, and noticed two small figures standing on the mountain side. Toji and Kensuke froze as Unit-01 turned towards them. They backed away slowly as the godly mech began to approach them. They backed up as far as they could, until their backs met an invisible force.

They soon made peace with their demons as it came towards them.

"Toji..."

The tanned teen turned to his friend, "Yea Ken?"

"Its been a good ride," he smiled, "I finally got to see one."

"Yea, I hope it was worth it."

Unit-01 stood above them, it began to move. The two teens flinched and then observed the damage. Unit-01 now crouched above them holding something that seemed precious to it. The hands finally met the ground and revealed the gift.

Inside the palm of the Eva's hands was a thirteen year old girl with long, curly, platinum blonde hair with blue tips on the ends. Kensuke felt something pull him into the palms of the death machine. He ran to the girl and searched her body for injuries.

He noticed Toji running towards him as well, with his track suit removed, showing his under-shirt.

"She ok?!" he began, while wrapping the girl in his removed suit.

Kensuke panicked, "I don't kno-" he silenced himself and saw her deep maroon red eyes flutter open into a squint. Before she fell into unconsenus, she uttered a sentence in her glee.

_"Possum... ultra... videbitis..."_ **("I... can... see... again...")**

* * *

Well I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you did please leave a review and constructive criticism! 8)


	6. Arc One Genesis: Growth

**Thanks everyone for participating in my story with reviews and PMs. I'd just like to say... that you guys really are awesome and I thank you for joining me on this journey. **

* * *

**Blitzstrahl 2/10/13 . Chapter 5: **It's not a law, just a theory lol.

**RealRemaider 2/11/13 . Chapter 5: **I thought it was keed (question mark?)

**christopher 2/9/13 . Chapter 4: **Try to look later if you can't see it now then I don't know what to tell you. :/

**Bo-bobo 2/9/13 . Chapter 5: **Donderkind explained 8D

**Donderkind 2/14/13 . Chapter 5: **Thank you for the explanation Donder 8)

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter VI Growth**

* * *

The rubble of tracks, a seat beneath him, a bright, tangerine sunset in the horizon, blocked by a little girl's head. Her age was no more than five in his perspective. She was the only other soul on the tram with him. Her small, crimson eyes, alabaster skin, and short, azure hair, the features were shadowed by the light but, perfectly mirrored his fellow pilot.

"Rei?"

The small child continued to gaze into his eyes and ignored him before responding, "Why do you love me?"

He stared blankly at the five-year old, she continued, "Is it because I generated from Yui's cells? Or because I am the vessal of Lilith?"

"Do you love me because I attained the Commander's affection?"

"To have the mother that was never there?"

"Or to use me.

The five-year old now stood in front of him, continuing her observation, "Why?"

Shinji, with his cobalt blue eyes, pierced through the false one's red. He thought of all the times he spent with her, from the Eva cages to the time in the sea of LCL. She may have been physically born from his mother's cells but, even before that she was there.

"I love Rei Ayanami, not Lilith. She is special, irreplaceable, I never wanted her to act like mother, she is Rei. A completely new person, not a clone of mother, or a vessel of Lilith. She is a person who I hold very dear to my heart."

He stood up and narrowed his eyes, "And you're not Rei... so leave."

The train rusted away and the horizon faded, leaving the young girl looking up to him in the black void, she gave the slightest smile to the teen towering above her.

She replied in Unit-01's vibrant, young voice, **Wake up Shinji...**

* * *

The smell was sterile, he opened his eyes to a white ceiling, "I really fucking hate this place," he quietly proclaimed.

He felt pressure all over his body, looking down he noticed his angels, who scooted their seats towards his bed. Mizu's head, with her turquoise hair sprawled on the bed, rested against his forearm. Rei's hand wrapped around his right on, with her head resting against it. Raising his, he observed his environment. In the far corner of the room Misato rested in a chair in an awkward position that looked extremely uncomfortable. And more so he noticed a blanket sloppily laying against another chair.

To his amusement the blanket had octagons sewn into the fabric that resembled a sort of fleece, he dismissed it because, most sheep-like animals were bred to produce meat after Second-Impact, not wool.

The entrance slid open to his room, he shifted his head towards it and noticed a pilot there to greet him. Her long, brown hair made its way to her mid-back and wore themselves into pigtails. Along with her hawk-like features, she had welcoming teal blue eyes that a pair of pink glasses assisted. Her tartan skirt, button-up shirt, and knee-high stockings gave her the appearance of a school girl.

He recoiled as she came over to him, she bent her head down and sniffed him, "Mm~ LCL."

"Why are you sniffing me?" _again ,_ he weakly left out.

She sighed, then moved back to her seat with the blanket and enveloped herself in the comforting cover, "Just curious is all."

He was still dumfounded by the girl's apparent scent fetish, "So I take it you're the Fourth Child?" he asked dumbly. _Why do I ask, I know this shit already_

She smiled, the blanket covering most of her body, "Yep! Mari Illustrious Makinami, reportin' for duty."

He nodded, "Shinji Ikari, Third Child."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that," she added smartly.

"We heard all about you at Bethany Base," she paused, "you know someone like you with a track record like you is gonna receive a lot of attention."

"How so?" he asked confused.

She studied him quizzically, "Well other than defying all possibilities by activating a Eva with a forty percent ratio, you also the only person to break the one to one ratio, all in your first entry too."

He thought about it, only to dismiss it, "Its nothing really..." he continued musing, "Why did you come to see me?"

"Misato was nice enough to let me stay with you guys, she told me how Ayanami and Ito share your bed all the time so I have plenty of room to sleep, so I figured I should visit ya" she teased.

"It's not like that," he replied, ignoring the last part.

"Oh sure, that's why their holding onto to you like a teddy bear."

"Ug~ whatever," he eyed her blanket again, "Who made you that blanket?"

She peeked behind her warm covering, "My Gramma sewed it for me."

"When?"

She tapped her chin, "Uh, I think I was like two or somethin' "

Shinji nodded, "Well, It's nice to have you aboard Makinami."

During the conversation, Shinji failed to see Rei and Mizu waking, Rei due to the commotion, Mizu from her link.

"Shinji?"

He looked down, both pairs of crimson eyes burrowing into his cobalt ones. Faster than he could react, they both lurched forward and wrapped their arms around him. Rei silently clung to his right arm, while Mizu cried into his left.

"See I told ya!" Mari mocked from her seat.

"Shut up..."

"Ouch, that almost hurt," she stuck her tongue out.

Shinji rolled his eyes and looked down towards the girls, Rei continued her strangulation of his arm and Mizu kept crying into the crest of his collar-bone, slowly filling it with her tears.

"Hey you two cheer up, I'm alright," he smiled.

Rei slowly looked up, "O-Ok" she stuttered.

Mizu simply nodded, rubbing tears from her eyes.

After soothing his beauties, he returned his attention to the other pilot.

"Well as I saying before its good to have you Makinami," he noticed his captain waking from her painful beauty sleep.

"Ow~ my head..." she lamely complained, she turned to the hospital bed, "Shinji!"

His lavender-haired superior dashed towards him, he flinched for impact. Reaching over Mizu and Rei, she wrapped both her arms around his head, suffocating her ward with her uh... puppies.

"Misato..." he squeaked, "air..."

"Oh Shinji I was so~ worried damnit! Don't do that again!"

"Misato... please... air!"

"Captain?" Misato turned to Rei, who still held her vice-grip on Shinji, "I believe you're suffocating him."

"Oh," she released her ward from her grasp, "sorry."

Shinji took a few deep breaths, "Its fine but please don't do that again."

He dragged more air into his lacking lungs, "So how long was I out?"

Misato spoke first, "Five days since the Angel attack. When we lost contact with you, everyone expected the worst." She looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion.

"It was even worse when we received Anti-A.T. Fields in Central Dogma. But, you were ok so it doesn't really matter."

He stared into her eyes with an unforseen amount of angst, anger, and worthlessness "Why didn't you use the remote self-destruct?"

At that moment all eyes focused on him, the temperature in the room seemed to drop by ten degrees, even Mizu ripped her face from his chest. It was deadly silent for minutes.

Misato fumbled with her speech, "W-we couldn't! The A.T. Fields blocked the signals!"

"Damnit Misato!" he glared angrily, "When did the signals appear!"

"When you took cover behind Building-B7!"

"My cable was still attached then! You could have sent it then! You of all people know what a Anti-A.T. Field is capable of!"

Shinji knew, from his time on the Wunder, that Misato back then hesitated to kill him with the choker, and because of that he initiated Fourth-Impact, killed Kaworu, and sent him spiraling down the path to self-destruction. That would not happen again, at least any other Impacts, that is.

He looked at Misato, her eyes were desolate and sad. He knew he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry Misato, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm not worth the hassle, so please next time this happens..." he met her eyes, "do it."

Misato stared at him blankly, Rei eyes widened, Mizu started to cry a bit more, and Mari watched from her seat, allowing the new-found respect for Shinji settle into her system. Misato felt tears forming around the rims of her eyes.

"Please Misato, promise me..."

She looked back at him, he smiled, "Its fine, I'll do anything to protect the people who are dear to me."

Once again, she found herself disturbed by his placid demeanor, _How can he be so calm?,_"Ok... ok, I promise."

Shinji smile grew, "Well enough about the depressing shit, when can we go home?"

Misato studied the floor, "The nurses said that all you needed was rest so we can leave anytime."

"Alrightly then," he gently removed his angel's arms from him, the IVs in his arm, and almost jumped out of his bed. He quickly found his clothes resting on another unoccupied seat and shed his hospital gown.

Mari screamed, "Ah! What the hell!"

Misato's eyes still set themselves to the floor however, she did giggle. Rei and Mizu dawned pale blushes but, didn't rip their eyes away.

"What?"

She pulled her grandmother's blanket over her head, "You know what fuck it, just get dress."

Shinji grunted, "Wow, the girl with a scent fetish is so sensitive, jeez."

* * *

The three pilots, the angel, and their guardian piled into Misato's Alpine A130. Mari sat in the front seat with Misato while Shinji, Mizu, and Rei clung to each other in the back. The journey home was very enjoyable for Shinji who had two stunning girls holding onto him.

Mari would give Misato a couple of glances, to make sure that her commanding officer's emotions were in check.

When they arrived home, Misato crashed on the couch, Mari headed towards the bathroom, Rei and Mizu walked into Shinji's room, while Shinji immediately started to fix a quick lunch. He swung the cabinet doors open and studied the insides. They apparently devoured their food supply over his absence. He also heard Mari taking a shower, singing something about a one-two punch.

_God I hope Misato didn't introduce them to her curry_ He shuttered at the idea of stomaching her foul concoction. He walked away from the kitchen, "Hey Misato!" He screamed into the living room.

"What?"

"Are we out of food again?"

"Shit," she charged out of her room, "I forgot sorry."

Shinji nodded with a smile, "If you want I'll go get some more."

She arched her brow, "And how are you going to do that?"

"The nearest store is like, what, two miles away?" he asked.

"Three actually."

"Ok I'll drive," he nonchalantly added.

"Like hell you are!"

Shinji shook his head, "Misato, I pilot a forty-meter tall mech. I think I can handle a car, plus our Nerv I.D.s have multiple purposes."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his I.D. "I mean, it's a credit card, an I.F.F. , and most importantly," he waved the plastic through the air, "a high-grade piloting license. More than enough to drive a car." _Why the hell did I not use this earlier?_

Misato glared at him, then sighed, "Fine, just don't wreak. I still have a ton of payments on it."

Shinji smiled happily, he ran to his 'Lovely Suite' and opened the door. Both the girls sat on his futon, idly playing cards. _When did they learn how to play Black Jack? _

"Hey I'll be back in a while aright?"

They paused their game, "Ok Shinji," Rei replied.

Mizu kept herself calm, _He is going to come back, its ok, _"Alright..."

He nodded and slowly slid out of the room, "Hey Mizu,"

She shifted her eyes towards him, "Can you get my cell phone out my bag?"

He directed his index finger towards one corner of the room were his backpack rested. Mizu leaned over and tugged one of the bag's straps. She pillaged through the bag until she found the cellular device, she tossed it to Shinji.

"Shinji?"

He was half way out of the door when she called for him, "Yes Mizu?"

Her head hung, she suddenly diverted all her attention to the wet marks now staining her legs. Rei noticed this and spoke for her tearful acquaintance.

"Mizu wishes to know, did you really mean what you said? That you would do anything to protect us?"

Mizu looked back up, her eyes puffy and red. He studied them both, Rei, even with her mask, couldn't hide her worry for him and Mizu... her emotions waxed and waned constantly.

He walked towards them and wrapped both his arms around them, "Yes, I would do anything. You two are very special to me, there are others who hold places in my heart but, your places are unique, just like the their's."

He pulled them in tighter, "But know this. I will never leave you," he pecked Rei's forehead, "or you."

He replicated his action on Mizu, kissing her tenderly on the crown. Shinji lifted himself from his seat and walked out the door, leaving his angels in their bliss. Rei felt the pit of her stomach drop, _He'll do anything? Just to protect us?_

"But I am replacable Shinji, your not..."

* * *

Shinji stood outside with Misato, who jingled her keys in hand.

"Remember, gas on the right, breaks on the left, and so help me god if you wreak young man!"

_Well I'm here, _He thought jokingly to himself, "Alright Misato, I know already."

She nodded and handed him the keys. He picked the keys from her hand. Shinji opened the driver's side door and sat in the seat. After a few adjustments, he sat comfortably in the bucket seat, "Don't forget your seat belt!"

He sighed, _M__other hen much? _Shinji reached across his shoulder and pulled the safety belt around his chest, "Ok, Misato can I go now?"

She sighed, "Yea..."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

With that, he shifted the car into drive and cruised away.

* * *

Shinji opened the passenger door and placed his groceries on the seat. He double-checked his mental list of foods.

_Margarine; check_

___A__rtificial _meats; check

_Rice; check_

_Tuna cans; check_

_Spices; check_

_Vegetables; check_

_Tofu; check_

_Bottled Water; check_

_Misato's beer; check, still can't believe that a Nerv I.D. can get you anything!_

Satisfied, he walked over to the other side and turned on the ignition. Shinji pulled out of the store, thinking over variables.

_Ok, well... Ramiel hasn't attacked yet that's good. I wonder why it's late? Rei's activation most likely went along well, since she seemed ok. I probably don't have to worry about the Jet Alones, and... Asuka should have been here by now. _

He dismissed his worries, _Its Asuka were talkin' about, she's fine_

_Are you sure? _His mind nagged.

His phone rang, he reached into his pocket without his eyes leaving the road.

"Hello?"

'Shinji.'

"Father, just the person I was wanting to speak to."

'Yes, are you combat ready since the last angel attack?'

"Yea I'm good. So tell me hows the Evangelions process coming along?"

'I have limited contacts from the shuttle however, Nevada branch has Unit-03 forty-seven percent complete and are requesting to build Unit-04.'

"Cancel the request for Unit-04, I'll handle that."

'Very well, the Mark 0.6 is also nearing completion.'

"The pilot?"

'Kaworu Nagisa, Fifth Child. He has no earlier history but, he was born on the same date as Second-Impact.'

_Ok so he's still the pilot _"Can you call Dr. Akagi for her report on Unit-05?"

'I will, goodbye Ikari.'

The other end was silent, Shinji ended the call and placed the phone back into its pocket. He had just set the phone away, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Shinji, hey um~. You remember that fight a couple of days ago right?"

"Kensuke? Why do you ask?"

"Do you know anyone named Sachiel or something?"

Shinji felt his heart stop, he nearly slammed on the breaks, "If I do, why do you need to know?"

Their was a pause, then an orderly argument between two people, and once again silence. The phone crackled from someone placing it in their hands.

'Hello... Berserker...'

* * *

Ritsuko, the resident bottle-blonde, scientist, and bitch sometimes, stood in front of the colossal Evangelion Unit-05, who was nearing completion. They replaced the mechanical legs with true biological ones. The arms, however, didn't get a biological implants. Now all that was left is to armor the bio-mechanical titan.

Her phone rang, she flipped the top seeing Gendo's number, "Yes Commander?"

'How is Unit-05's conversion?'

She glanced back up to the emerald and silver colossus, "Good, the Unit accepted the biological implants well, without too much contamination I might add. Now the conversion from its previous armor to the B-Type will hopefully be a flawless process." She frowned, "Commander there is another thing..."

'What?'

She walked in her stilettos to the cage next to Unit-05. She flipped the switch in the pitch-black room to Unit-01. She stood near the Eva's helmet, looking into its lifeless eyes, "Sir, I believe during these extended periods of Shinji piloting Unit-01 one has effected it significantly."

'...How so?'

She felt giddy on the inside as she revealed the phenomenon, if she could figure out how Shinji did it, she could replicate it, "Unit-01 is developing a super solenoid organ."

* * *

It was dark out, the vast emptiness filled itself with a boom of a crane, while it creaked under extreme pressure. Lowering its extreme pay-load into it's assigned bay, it moved it carefully, as to not damage it. Its cargo, a forty meter tall scarlet giant with an orange, crescent crown and two pairs of circular, green eyes.

A girl sat on the edge of the abyssal bay, swinging her shapely, cream legs back and forward. Her roux hair, and sapphire eyes, made her beautiful not just in her physical body but in strength. She had a pride tougher than a Evangelion's A.T. Field, determination that could only be matched by an angel, and anger that burned hotter than a thousand suns.

She was the great Asuka Langley Soryu, Second Child, the pilot of the first true Eva, Evangelion Unit-02.

"You better watch out Third Child, I'm comin' with everything I got."

* * *

Another chapter, another week

Holy crap, You guys are really amazing with your reviews and everything so please R&R 8D

Btw does everyone like Asuka's intro into my story or do you think I can do better?


	7. Arc One Genesis: Spoils of war

**Jesus this was a pain to complete, it's the longest chapter to date and will complete Arc One of the story. So please as usual R&R and enjoy the content 8) **

**- Anesti-zoi**

* * *

**RealRemaider 2/19/13 . Chapter 6: **Great comment thanks for spending the time to read and review thanks!

**Bo-bobo 2/17/13 . Chapter 6: **'Gets home from a crappy school day and looks at Bo-bobo's review' God I love U! (no hetro)

**christopher 2/17/13 . Chapter 6: **Mari was introduced, the bonds only work with angels, and thank you for reviewing but, in the future please sum up your review into one post. KTHXBYE 8)

**Donderkind 2/18/13 . Chapter 6: **Your consistency in reviewing my post gives me 'quote from Bo-bobo' "Warm Feels" that goes to everyone!

**Blitzstrahl 2/17/13 . Chapter 6: **Hell yea no pink power ranger! That's like cutting off a man's genitalia, you just don't do that no matter how much money your paid lol

**tabrislance 2/17/13 . Chapter 1: **I hate to admit my own faults but you did point out excellent flaws in the first chapter, so believe me when I say that you'll see a whole hell of a lot better writing from me 8D

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter VII Spoils of War**

* * *

He held his cellular device in his now clammy hand, the other now gripped the car's steering wheel tightly, 'I said hello berserker, or are you going to ignore me?'

"Who is this?" Shinji pulled to the side of the road.

The girl on the other line huffed, 'Well I tried to kill you a while back so, take a guess.'

He nearly lost his hold on the wheel, "...Shamshel but, how-."

'Their we go! Now past formalities, where is Sachiel!' she screeched.

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, "Wait, you're talking about the angel that attacked a month ago right?"

'No kidding! None of my other siblings have arrived!'

Shinji rebounded, placing the car into park, "For an angel you sure have a loud mouth."

'I could care less! Were is my sister!'

He sighed, "She's fine, I let her live with me."

The other line fell silent, '... Were do you live?'

* * *

Shinji stood outside the apartment, waiting for his company. He already placed his groceries inside for Misato to delve into. The sounds of feet tapping made him turn towards it.

Down the hallway came two figures. Kensuke with his glasses, and school uniform. While another figure shadowed him. Her long curly platinum, almost white, hair tipped with a baby blue color, reached her mid-back. She fluttered her dulled maroon eyes. The white dress she wore, looked like it was two sizes too big and went down to her shins.

The two finally meet him at his door.

"Berserker."

"Angel," Shinji replied calmly.

She furrowed her brow, "Don't call me that," she snapped back.

"Then don't call me berserker," he replied calmly again.

"Fine."

Shinji looked at Kensuke, "She hasn't given you too much trouble has she?"

The otaku replied with his angel puppy eyeing him, "Nope, none at all."

Shinji nodded, swipping his card through the door, he hosted them into his home. Misato watched half drunk on the couch with Pen-pen as Shamshel charged pass him into the kitchen and searched quickly for her kin.

"Well? Where is she?" the angel asked impatiently.

"Hold on," he leaned into the hall, "Mizu! Rei! We have a visitor!"

Shamshel tapped her foot against the ground, waiting for her sibling to arrive. Mizu walked down the hall with Rei in foot, they reached the living room, Mizu looked at Shinji and was happy to see him again. Then she noticed Kensuke and waved at him, that's when she finally saw her.

The two studied each other, Shamshel finally took a step forward and after a few more, wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. Mizu encased her younger sister in her arms, resting Shamshel's head against her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mizu finally broke their reunion.

"I'm so happy your ok," the platinum haired girl weakly stated, her tears staining her dress.

Mizu whipped her sister's tears away gently, not caring for her own, "Me too."

"Um~ excuse me, who are you?" all the children turned to Misato, who held a beer in one hand, and Pen-pen in the other. Rei continued studying the new arrival with precision.

No one responded, Misato became aggravated somewhat, "Is anyone gonna tell me?"

In the hallway Mari peeked out of her shoji, her hair still wet and wrapped in a towel, "Hey! Whats all the commotion about?"

Once again their questions fell to silence, Shinji quickly tried to defuse the situation, "Uh... she's Mizu sister."

All of the attending party, except Mizu and Shamshel, studied him critically.

"I thought all her family died?" his guardian questioned.

"Well... that's why she said that stuff about thinking she was gone, apparently Ken found her somewhere."

He looked at the person in question and gave him a pleading look. Kensuke knew the consequences of lying to Misato, _Please, not the curry!_

"Yea, me and Toji found her after the attack on the city..." Misato glared at him, "A-All she was wearing was a few r-rags and some underwear. So~ I took her in."

Misato called bullshit, "Didn't your parents care about some random girl living with you?"

Kensuke eyes dulled at 'parents', "I live with my dad... he's usually drunk after his shifts and doesn't notice her at all..." "or me," he whispered

"Oh..." she studied her can, feeling a sobering amount of guilt build, "I'm sorry."

The otaku snorted, "You didn't do anything, Its my dad's way of coping with things, I guess."

Mari made her way into the room while they spoke, she quickly shook the strands of hair dry, while reaching Ken, "Hey, I don't think we've met before, my name is Mari."

Kensuke gave his attention to the girl now standing next to him, "You're another pilot, I assume?"

"Yep!" she replied with her usual amount of cockiness, still drying her hair.

"Yea that's pretty awesome being a pilot an all," he added.

"Well I'm Kensuke, and this," he held his arm out to Shamshel, "is Hiru."

Hiru whipped a few tears away, "Nice to met you, Mari."

Shinji looked at Kensuke, giving him a nod, followed by a motion to move into the hallway.

"Misato I'll fix some dinner for everybody in a minute but, I'm talk with Ken for a sec."

"Alright, don't take to long."

He acknowledged and led his friend to his room. He slid the door shut, peeking outside to see if anyone was snooping. He turned around, Kensuke sat in his floor, legs crossed, and with his hands on his knees.

"What did she tell you," he asked forwardly.

Kensuke shrugged, "Not much, just that she's not human or whatever word she used for us."

Shinji plopped on the floor next to him, sighing in relief, "So, how did you find her?"

"Don't you remember?"

He felt confused, "What do you mean?"

Kensuke leered his friend through his glasses, "After Hiru pinned you to the mountain, your robot, er, whatever you want to call that thing, went crazy on her."

He mimicked the Evangelion's actions with his hands and torso, "These orange squares popped out of nowhere and knocked her back really far away. Then your 'thing' just calmly walked towards it, and sprouted wings of some kind."

Shinji's eyes widened in disbelief, "And?"

"And it ripped that sphere thingy out of her," he added, "If I had my camera, then there would be pictures."

Shinji's disbelief grew, he apparently ripped out the core of Shamshel and that his military otaku of a friend didn't have his camera, "Kensuke Aida without his camera? I thought that it was surgically attached to you."

The comment made him smile, "Well, I have to charge it every once in a while."

"Hey, no bull shiting, I've seen your bag. You had a stockpile of back-up batteries you liar," Shinji countered with a smile.

Ken threw up his arms in defeat, "Ah, you got me. To be honest if I actually caught anything on film, I'd probably be executed."

"God, you don't even know the half of it."

Ken laughed, "Heh, I guess I don't."

Shinji remained silent as Kensuke did, "I'm sorry, I should have told Misato about your family."

He sighed, "Shinji, you didn't do anything. It's just lack of communication."

"But still-"

"Shinji you really need to stop with that," the otaku interrupted, "seriously it's not your fault."

"Ok," Shinji replied, "you know I could have picked you guys up right?"

Kensuke waved his hand, "Nah, I like spending time with Hiru, so walking isn't all that bad."

"Speaking of Hiru, how did you guys decide on her name?" Shinji asked curiously.

Kensuke rubbed the nape of his neck, and decided to tell their epic, "Well at first she spat out gibberish and other crap. And it was really hard to talk to her, then the strangest thing happened..."

Shinji leaned forward, becoming more and more interested in the conversation, "She just out of the blue comes, sneaks into my bed, and basically groped herself with my hand," Kensuke paces his fingers over the palms of his hand, "the next day she speaks fluent Japanese and when dad comes home she is there for me. So I called her my angel, that's kinda why she snapped at you when you called her that."

Shinji smiled,_ So he bonded with her, _"That's awesome Ken, you got yourself a keeper! But, how did you guys decide on a name, since you forgot that."

"Oh, yea, she said that it honored her true name and my language so I didn't argue."

Shinji heard Misato calling for them, "I think it's time for me to feed the masses."

* * *

Rei watched contentedly as Shinji walked into the kitchen with Kensuke. The confrontation earlier confused her profusely, _Section-2 would have found her sister if she wasn't dead_, Rei didn't muse the apparent facts over, due to both the girls physical attributes were nearly identical, with the exception of a few facial differences.

Her thoughts deepened, as she observed Shinji cooking their meal, _Why does he care so much for us? Would he go to such extremes to ensure our safety? I will not allow him to be harmed, I will protect him. But why do I wish to shield him?_

The blue cherub's muse descended deeper, _I do not understand my purpose anymore, I was created to start Third-Impact and bring the Commander to his wife. Now I am conflicted, my reason for piloting is no longer for the Commander, but for him. Why?_

**Because you love him...**

* * *

Rei floated above a sea of orange liquid, its horrendous stench hinted at its identity. There was another with her, herself.

She stood with her calves half-submerged, **You love him.**

She watched her copy stare back to her, "Shinji?"

**Yes, you love the All-Soul... love him... please... love him...**

* * *

Rei eyes widened and glazed, she raised from her seat and looked around the room. She could her the others asking her what was wrong but, they echoed into nothingness when they reached her drums.

"Rei!"

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently, "Hey, are you ok!?" Shinji asked frantically.

She ran her hand against her right temple, "Y-Yes I am fine."

Mizu checked on her from the table, with Hiru to her side. She guided Rei back into her seat, while Shinji returned to cooking their meal. He snuck peeks over his shoulder at Rei, not noticing the boiling water slowly scorching his finger tips. She zoned out, her eyes glazed again.

"Hey Rei, do you want to help?" he asked.

She snapped out of it and nodded. She stood next to Shinji as he stirred the special vegetarian soup for them.

"Here," giving her the spoon, "now when the soup thickens enough, tell me and I'll serve it."

She nodded, stirring the liquid gingerly. A few minutes of stirring and allowing the soup to coagulate, she tapped Shinji's shoulder, "It is ready."

Shinji smiled, then took the pot away from her, telling her to sit with the rest. He opened the cabinet doors open and pulled several bowls out, placing them on the table.

The rest of the night when without a hitch, everyone loved the food, Rei didn't zone out again, Mizu and Hiru enjoyed each others company, Kensuke talked to Shinji a bit but, still sat next to his angel, Misato, along with Pen-pen, were discombobulated to the nth degree and constantly lost their grip on their beer cans. However, Mari seemed to stay to herself most of the time, only speaking when spoken to.

By the end of the meal, Kensuke and Hiru had to leave. Mizu gave her a tearful goodbye as they left. Mari, soon after, retired to her room for the night. Shinji ended up having to drag Misato and his avian roommate to bed, unfortunately.

After stationing both his roommates in bed, Shinji walked into his room and saw his two angels waiting for him. Rei sat next to his futon with a shirt he gave her and panties, while Mizu rested on said futon wearing her neon green undergarments, looking up towards the ceiling.

"You guys ready for bed?"

They both nodded, he slid down on to his futon with them. He laid his back against the ground, Mizu took her place on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Rei moved over, following Mizu's actions, and tightly hugged his side.

Shinji smiled, feeling his angels encasing him. He gently moved his hands over Mizu's back, and Rei's shoulder. He stayed awake long enough to watch Rei peacefully rest. He turned to Mizu who was undoubtedly awake.

"You ready?"

She opened her eyes, "Yea."

He nodded, closing his eyes he fell into darkness again.

* * *

There was a ring. He fluttered his eyes, it continued to ring. He looked over to his bag were his cell phone was.

"Hey, Mizu."

The turquoise haired girl stirred, "What is it," she responded sleepily.

"Can you get my phone?"

She nodded, her messy hair bounced as she tip-toed away from their shared bed. Rummaging through the bag, she retrieve his phone and handed it to him.

"Hello?"

'-'

His eyes immediately parted, "You've got to be kidding me." _Well then I guess I wrong._

* * *

Misato snore echoed through the trash heaps residing in her room. The door to her room slid open quickly, revealing Shinji, who frantically made his way over to her side.

"Misato, hey Misato!"

His guardian grumbled, then looked over to the clock, "What the hell Shinji it's five o'clock go back to bed."

"The Commander called," Her ears perked, _Why didn't he call me?, _"Project JA testing in Old Tokyo."

Misato slapped herself, "Oh shit, I'm gonna have to dress up aren't I?"

* * *

Shinji sat in the airplane with Misato sleeping next to him, and Ritsuko, who relentlessly delved into a book she read, sat in the next row of seats. He felt uneasy, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone, he dialed in a number.

The dial tone beeped twice before anyone answered, 'Hello.'

"Hey Ken, it's Shinji. How's Rei and Mizu?"

'Oh their good, Mizu is tutoring Hiru on how to play black jack right now.'

"Ok, by the way, I'm really sorry that I dropped this crap on you all the sudden. Dad wanted me to go on this stupid conference."

'Hey no prob, Hiru really enjoys their company so it ain't that bad.'

He sighed, "Alright, I'll see you later, bye."

He closed his phone, then looked out the window of the plane, _God , please don't screw up_

* * *

The conference over the JA went well... except when Ritsuko 'bout lost it on the pissy chairman of Japan Heavy Chemical Industries.

All of this was ignored by only a few, one of those being Shinji, who in all tense and purposes didn't know why he was there. _Why would father want me to come here with Ritsuko and Misato. They can handle themselves. Plus what if it goes crazy again?_

He adjusted the collar of his suit he wore, feeling sweat form around his nape. He noticed unusual movement to his right, a man in a black uniform tapped against his ear and spoke into it.

_Who's that guy?_

* * *

The children spoke to one another, not through spech but, through mind, so their pilots couldn't hear them.

**Don't you feel him? **The youngest, in blue armor asked.

**Yes Trident, we're warmed by his light. **The eldest one, a female in gray responded.

**I can not wait to meet him, does he know of us? **The final one wondered, his green armor ready.

**Regardless, we will protect our prophets, and find our father. And we will be one again.**

* * *

After the conference, Shinji walked out towards the observation booth. Misato and Ritsuko came in after a while, with Misato looking more than flustered. They turned to the chairman, who began the launch.

"We're about to start the demonstration of the JA. There's nothing to worry about. No danger at all. Please watch from that window there."

A staff member relayed the sequence, "Ready to start."

The snooty chairman smiled, "Begin the test!"

"Release all engine units."

"Pressure is regular."

"Circulation in the cooling system, no problem."

"Control rods, full release."

"Engine going through critical point."

"Power, no problem."

The chair replied, "Start walking."

"Walk. Move ahead slowly. Raise right foot ahead."

"Roger. Walk. Move ahead slowly. Raise right foot ahead."

"Balance is nominal."

"Engine is nominal."

"Roger. Next stage. Raise left foot ahead."

"Go ahead."

Misato grunted behind Ritsuko, "Huh, walking normally. That's something to be proud of."

A warning message blared on the tech's screen, "What's wrong?" The chairman asked wearily.

The tactician replied quickly, "Strange, the reactor pressure is increasing!"

Another read off stats, "The temperature of the first level cooling liquid is also rising!"

The chairman's worries increased, "Open the release valve! Pump in the NDL!"

"Negative! The pumps are not responding!"

The now panicking chairman screamed orders, "Stop power! Emergency halt!"

"Transmission of the halt signal verified!"

"It wasn't accepted!"

"The wireless connection won't carry!"

"It's out of control!"

A man in the other corner watched as the once proud chairman reduce into a stumbling little man, _The mission is moving along nicely._ Shinji stood away from the epicenter, observing the threat.

He reached for his ear and tapped a earpiece, "Begin launch sequences of Units T, S, and C immediately."

He walked calmly passed the crazed techies, and stood in front of the dumbstruck chairman. However, Misato was able to intervene.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"I-I"

Misato growled, "Fuck it, your useless. RITS!"

Said scientists turned to her, "Call HQ, tell'm to air drop Unit-00 as soon as possible!"

The man behind her gently tapped her shoulder, "Ma'am," she swung around to him.

His grizzled features, scars, and tinted glasses screamed a commanding aura, "If I may," he walked to the chairman, "Under Section 11A of the STF Körper Division 3, I'm taking command of this operation."

The chairman blankly stared, "Alright."

The man smiled, "Good," he tapped the earpiece, "Launch Unit-S and T."

* * *

Fifty thousand feet above Tokyo, three transports carried weapons of mass destruction. The carrier labeled 'S' and 'T' shook as the lock bolts released from them.

A masses of metal fell from the aerial fortress, the one camo green machine whirled to life. The bident red visor illuminated, and in the cockpit, sat a young girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes, resting against a very familiar command couch, "All systems go, Sagittarius ready."

The thirty-five meter tall body unfolded, the mech's limbs appeared first, consisting of a pair of arms and legs. The torso was considerably thin with rib-like extensions protruding from it's back.

The other pilot, a teenager with coppery brown hair, leaned in her cockpit, "All systems go, Trident activate."

The sky blue land cruiser next to her, ignited it's thrusters, sending a sonic boom through the empty city bellow. The tri-horned head surfaced and from the undercarriage, two arms sprouted from the long fuselage.

Trident caught its fellow mech, setting the marshy green marksman frame onto the ground. The machine's weight dug into the earth beneath it. Trident launched back into the air, leaving more than a few abandoned buildings without windows.

"You ready Sag?" the younger pilot asked excitedly.

**Yes Keita, I'm ready **

'Yea me and Trident are good to go too,' The cruiser pilot replied.

"Alright, last orders from the Lieutenant said to scout the JA Unit."

**Yes ma'am**

Her mech complied, opening a slot on its backside, it retrieved a long barrel and placed the tube end into its palm. The hand began to form around the barrel, multiple plates slid over it converting the arm into a high-caliber rifle. In the final stages of it's weaponization, Sagittarius' helm plates cranked back exposing the optical scope that substituted for an eye. It slowly zoomed it's optics for the pilot's comfort levels.

The auburn pilot sighed, "Trident, how many bakelite containers do we have?"

**We hold two thousand, three hundred, and fifty-seven rounds of bakelite, why do you ask**

" 'Cause were gonna give it a baptism. Did you get that Keita?"

**Understood**

"Yep."

Keita sited the target, "Sir, permission to contain the JA with bakelite rounds by gunking up the joint areas."

'Granted'

Her lieutenant's quick reply grew her mischievous smile, "Yes sir. Hey Sag do it like we practiced."

**Yes ma'am**

A pylon swung from the machines back and launched an extremely large clip into the air. She caught the clip, then slammed it into the right arm's tibia were the rifle formed. She raised the menacing weapon into a archer's stance. The feet split into plates that dug into the earth underneath it.

**Remember take wind into effect ma'am **

"Of course," she replied innocently.

She tightened her grip on the butterfly yolks of the cockpit, raising the crosshairs over the JA about a two kilometers away.

"To easy."

She pulled the trigger, as the round raced away from the barrel, the girl watched her handy work. The two second delay felt like hours to the marksman, who was eager for the kill. The round finally collided with the Jet Alone, freezing the legs in place with bakelite.

Keita pumped her fist in the air, "Bingo! Mana your up!"

Mana and her machine descended upon their frozen prey at super-sonic levels. She took aim on the war machine bellow her, then released her bombardment. The shells landed, turning into sticky goo that encased the nuclear weapon in a cocoon again. Mana patted the console of her machine, while praising it.

**Um~ ma'am**

"Yea?"

**The JA Unit is breaking through**

"WHAT!" both pilots exclaimed.

Keita whipped her rifle up, "How is it breaking bakelite?!"

She watched the JA's joints hissed with pressure, the pink cocoon holding it cracked. With one giant push, it freed itself and continued it's rampage, increasing its pace every step.

'Pilot Asari and Kirishima stand down.'

"But sir-"

'Pilot Kirishima, are you questioning me?'

"...No sir."

Keita, smashing her fist against the consoles, swore underneath her breath, _Their gonna launch Unit -C_

* * *

Shinji peered out to the battle taking place, he heard Misato and Ritsuko pestering the man on the tech he controled. Most of the time he ignored them, sometimes he would add a smart comment, then speak to the pilots. He walked over to Shinji, with his earpiece on.

Shinji never tore his eyes away from the campaign on the JA Unit, _This is stupid, if Unit-01 was here there wouldn't be this worry of casualties._

"You enjoy the show?"

He looked up to the man above him, "The machines your people pilot, how did you obtain them?"

The man replied slightly baffled, "We produced them."

Shinji glared into him, "Not the machines themselves, but what they carry. If you found them like I think you did then your really pushing your luck."

He studied the child before him, _Does he know?_

He moved his hand to his ear and tapped the button, "Launch Unit-C."

* * *

The final sky fortress released its payload, "All systems go."

The WMD fell to the earth, still in a pod form. The ash-grey outer shell wore neon orange highlights, and as the descent continued, the hull tore apart. First the heat shielding, then a few safety plates. Just when the drop-pod reached the two-thousand mark, the cover finally gave way.

The now exposed trump card showed its form. The forty-meter tall mech fell to earth, dual edged blades extended from the tibia of its arms. Using them as steering, it descended in a controled manner.

With a earth-shattering thud, it landed. In the plug of the beast, the brunette-haired pilot dragged a lung full of a strange, orange liquid into him. He opened his green eyes, flipping a switch.

'Unit-C power levels at seventy-two point six percent'

"Ok, Claymore activate."

The gray and orange frame hummed with energy, the bulge of it's back broke off into pylons. From the torso, the head expanded revealing Claymore's glowing diamond eyes and a face plate with two horns beginning from the cheeks. The limbs freed their length from their body, the hands followed along with knee plates with large ball bearings covering them. It crouched to its knee and balanced their body with its arms.

**Ready?**

Her pilot smiled, "Yea Clay I am, just that isn't exactly what I pictured for a test run."

'Pilot Strasberg, objective is no longer capture, execute the target with minimum collateral damage, are we clear.'

"Yes sir."

'Good, begin launch.'

His mech's voice boomed through the plug, **Launching in T-minus ten seconds, nine**

He leaned forward into the cockpit, pushing the yolks.

**Eight**

_Am I really ready?_

**Seven**

_Yes, I have to be_

**Six**

He hunched his back and leaned into the yolks.

**Five**

_Because If I'm not _

**Four **

_People will die_

**Three**

_And I won't show my worth_

**Two**

_This is my calling, my purpose_

**One**

_I will protect my fellow man_

**Zero**

"I won't fail."

The legs pushed away from the earth and broke into a sprint, the timer appeared next to the pilot. _3:29:54_

"Clay, how long until intercept?!" he pushed the yolks further.

**Seventeen seconds and counting **

"Ready sidearms," he commanded.

The inactive pylons steamed as they released the bladed pistols. Now resting against Claymore's sides, he ripped the bayoneted weapons from their holster. He took aim and readied to fire, until his mech intervened.

**Lee, we don't have to shoot it, just immobilize it**

"Acknowledged," he crossed his arms, slinging the blades over the pistol ends.

In the distance, his target increase it's pace, trying to escape its pursuer. He closed the distance between them quickly. _2:03:21_

"Were do you think your going Shit-head!"

He gripped the cooling rods on the JA's back and slammed them into the ground. The rods pierced through the dirt, securing the rampant, unmanned mech into one place.

Lee used the momentum from slamming the automaton into the ground, to launch into the air. Vaulting over the machine bellow him, he dug both his blades into the shoulder joints. After the blade sunk deep into the Jet Alone's hide, he heaved the cutting edges skyward, severing the arms perfectly. 0:_58:54_

"Here comes the encore!"

The pilot back flipped, landing with his blades, on the Jet Alone's calves. He heaved again and cut the titanium legs from the now limbless machine.

**Lee**

He realized that he was staring at the twitching Jet Alone, "What?"

**We have twenty-one seconds of power remaining do you want to set it to life support?**

He rested against the back of his couch, "Yea, that sounds good." The plug around him dimmed into minimum power lighting.

**You did very well Lee, our sync maxed out at seventy-two percent today**

He mused her words, "Do you think he noticed?"

**...I don't know but, I'd be proud of you**

"Yep," he closed his eyes, "hey Clay."

**What is it?**

"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when they get here."

**Ok**

He rested against the couch, the warm liquid around him blanketed him in comfort, **Rest now, my pilot you deserve it.**

* * *

Shinji watched Trident and his pilot land with the Claymore Unit. The display earlier showed the finesse of these 'machines'. It worried him, _I really hope they weren't that stupid._

He looked over the catwalk were the three pilots stood. Two girls and one boy, both the girls wore similar suits, that color corresponded to their mechs, like the Eva pilots did. While the male's suit bulked in more places like the hands and knees. One girl's auburn hair and baby blue eyes caught his attention for a moment but, he shrugged it off. The man from earlier walked over, causing the pilots to stand at attention. Shinji noticed this and walked over towards them.

"At ease," the pilots pulled their arms behind them, "the mission was a success today, so go out and enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

The two pilots Keita and Mana walked away giggling, while Lee stayed, "Sir."

The Lieutenant turned to him, "Yes Pilot Stransberg?"

The teen bowed, "Thank you."

His superior officer placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder, "You did good today son, I'm proud."

Lee nodded, _Thank you father, _he walked away, brushing past Shinji.

The man stood before the trio of Mobile Units, "I don't think I introduced myself properly," he began with Shinji next to him, "I'm Lieutenant Stransberg, and you are?"

"Shinji Ikari, Third Child, Designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01," he responded smartly.

"Ah, the Eva series, you know our weapons don't differ much from another."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "I couldn't have guess," he noticed a small emblem near his shoulder, "so~ Körper eh? Never heard of you guys. I guess Section-2's been on their ass lately, so tell me how did your division obtain these 'machines'."

Stransberg sighed, "That's classified."

"Of course it is," Shinji replied with venom, "but remember, spoils of war belong to the victors, not the losers."

"Yes well, this has been an interesting conversation Mr. Ikari but, I do believe I have to leave now, have a nice night."

Shinji stood alone on the catwalk as the suspicious man strolled along his way out, he glanced out into the wasteland that was Old Tokyo. His eyes traveled away from the landscape to the Mechs.

_I should have known the time cycle wasn't perfect, _he skimmed over the details of the fashioned machines. _This changes alot, new tactics can be used, new threats can emerge, and even worse, can I place my trust on this man's intentions? _

He sighed, _The Nemesis Series have been recovered..._

* * *

-Arc One Complete-

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Stay tuned in next time for Arc Two Revelations Chapter Eight Scarlet Strike!


	8. Arc Two Revelations: Scarlet Strike!

**Once again a long ass chapter for you guys, right now I'm trying to find a good medium for chapters and with this one being like 7k I'm worn out. So I'm gonna head off to bed at 1 pm and hope the overnighters didn't ruin my sleeping schedules. 8) **

**-Anesti-zoi**

**Ps. no reviews posted this week considering that you guys knocked it out of the park with 10 fricken reviews 8D luv u guys (no hetro)**

**Another thing If you guys have the time, check out a story called The Proposal of Evangelion, it has a great writer, and a amazing story. The author is named Hedgestar. **

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter VIII Scarlet Strike!**

* * *

**Arc II Revelations**

* * *

Shinji looked out to the horizon of Tokyo-3 inside the plane, the sunset lingered over the skyline of the mountains and hills. It reminded him of the train, that horrible train he dreamt of when something went horribly wrong.

_If I dream now will I see it?_

His mind argued with itself, _What about the Nemesis Units? _

_Yes what about them?_

_What if they are aware?_

_What should we do?_

_...We need the others_

His eyes narrowed in frustration, _Four and seven?____ But, it could-_

He felt something itch in the back of his head, _We have to._

"Excuse me sir."

He turned to the intruder of his discussion, "Would you like a snack?"

Shinji lazily glanced at the woman's assortment of pretzels, junk food, and drinks, "I'll take a pack of rice crackers and a water."

The stewardess followed his order, pulling his crackers and water out, "Hope you enjoy the flight."

"Thanks."

She walked away. He rubbed his temples, then looked over to Misato, who sat with Ritsuko. He absent-mindedly chewed on his rice cracker, while watching her. She seemed distraught about something and after thinking about it, she probably was worrying about those new units like he is.

He stood from his seat, pocketing his cakes, and walked over to her.

"Hey."

Her eyes bounced to his, "Oh, hey Shinji."

"Are you ok Misato?"

She snickered, "Oh, Shinji's trying to keep me company, is it because Rits is in wonderland over there?"

The bottle-blonde peeked from the lines of the book, "I heard that."

Misato pshawed her colleague, "Any who, what were you saying Shinji?"

Shinji handed her a hand full of crackers, "Are you alright?"

She took a couple, tossing them into her mouth, "Yea, I'm fine."

Shinji shook his head, "Your worried about them aren't you?"

She rebounded her eyes to him, "The Körper Units?" he nodded, "Yea, I've been thinkin' about it."

Shinji puffed and placed his hand on Misato's shoulder, "I promise that this won't interrupt our operations."

Misato looked up to him, his confident smile beaming down on her, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I won't let them get in your way."

_My way? Could he? No. _She nodded, "Alright Misato, see ya."

He walked to his seat. Resting against the chair's cushions, he gazed out to the world before him. The sun continued descending past the earth's crust, he wondered why he never took the time in the past to enjoy such beauty.

_Perhaps Rei and Mizu are bringing the best out of me now. _He pursed his lips, _No, I am I, unholy and tainted. I don't have a good side, just me. But... whether beast or human, I'm sworn myself to protect those who I love._

The pilot studied the callous texture of his palm, then flexed it into a fist, _And I won't fail._

* * *

Shinji and Ritsuko rode with Misato to NERV's trolley to HQ, where they dropped off Ritsuko. They were readying to leave, when Shinji gave Ritsuko a look that she understood very well. Shinji and Misato left, with Ritsuko hurrying to her station.

Misato sped away, her usual erratic driving was absent now. Her steering wheel swayed not even the slightest bit, he knew something was up. He studied his guardian, deciding that he shouldn't intrude.

Parking in their apartment complex, Shinji undid his seat belt and opened the door outside. He felt something grab his arm, he turned to Misato holding on him.

"Shinji..." she softly bore her caramel eyes into his cobalt ones, "can we talk?"

He responded, "Of course Misato."

She breathed deeply, "What did you mean on the plane? That they wouldn't get in my way?"

Shinji blinked a few times, "Well, I know of your driving force, you could say."

"Oh," the lavender haired woman tapped her finger against the collar of her bomber jacket, "who told you?"

He shrugged, "Nobody, when I met with my father he gave me a file on you, so that I could know a bit more about you," he lied.

"I see..."

Shinji watched his superior, Misato hang her head, "But..." she looked up to him, "you need to realize that vengeance isn't all it's cracked up to be. It can consume you, twist you, and turn you into something that even you can hate..."

She tilted her head and he continued, "The same thing can happen when you feel sorrow, you think about your mistakes and what you could have done differently." He laughed, "It can drive you crazy if you let it get to you. So Misato," he gently removed her hand and held it with his own, "I ask you as your soldier, ward, and friend, don't let it get to you, ok?"

She felt her eyes stinging, finally allowing the tears to flow, she sniffled, "Ok Shinji."

He smiled warmly, "Thank you."

She whipped her nose and reached for her car keys, "Hold on a sec."

She turned to Shinji when he spoke, "I'm gonna head to HQ to speak with Gendo and pick up Mizu and Rei, you should check and see how Mari is doin'."

Misato nodded and stepped out of the Alpine, "Alright, just be careful."

Shinji slipped into the seat, "Ok, I will. I'll be back in no time."

He smacked the car into drive, waving to Misato, he drove away from their complex.

* * *

The ride to HQ was uneventful and boring, he enjoyed it. It gave Shinji time to think, to analyze, and most importantly, to enjoy the silence.

Placing Misato's car into park, Shinji stepped out, after locking the doors, and walked to the terminals that lead to HQ. Retrieving his ID card, he swipped the plastic through the scanner. A green light allowed his passage, swinging the steel doors open. He stepped on the escalators, allowing them to guide him into Geo-Front.

After passing through a seemingly infinite amount of corridors and hallways, he finally made it to an elevator. He pressed the button to his father's office. He stood patiently in the six by six box, the nostalgic music filled his ears, _Ah, Beethoven you never cease to calm the mind._

The elevator opened with a ding, he walked into the meager room that lead to the cavernous void of the Commander's office. He walked pass the, now present, receptionist, she began to protest until he flashed his ID. She backed off, Shinji finally made it to the door. He slid it open and what happened next was very unexpecting.

At the end of the office two men stood at his father's desk, while the Commander himself sat in his chair. He knew both the men, one being his mother's sensei, Fuyutsuki, the other a rather new acquaintance.

"Lieutenant Strasburg."

The jarhead turned to him, "Ah, Shinji you're here."

Shinji ignored him, "Commander, Sub-Commander how were both of your trips?"

Gendo held his laced gloves over his mouth, "Very good, we attained the knowledge of the Mark 0.6's advanced growth and gave the results to Nevada Branch for construction of Unit-03. Along with the recovery of the Lance and the First."

Shinji's brow furrowed, "How did you get that kind of intel?"

Fuyutsuki chuckled, "Very carefully."

Shinji acknowledged that as an acceptable answer, he returned to a more pressing matter, "Why is he here," his finger pointed accusingly at the lieutenant next to him.

Gendo smirked underneath his gloves, "His forces are a gift from the old men, you could say."

_SEELE? _"That's weird."

Strasberg walked next to Gendo's desk, "The JA sabotage was a joint effort between NERV and Körper. We used the confrontation to test Claymore, our most capable combat machine. Oh, and the Units are being shipped here as soon as possible."

Shinji stared intensely at the lieutenant, "Father may I speak with you in private."

Gendo's stance didn't sway but, his mind did, "Yes, Fuyutsuki, Strasberg your dismissed."

Both men nodded and walked out of his office. Gendo, after the door closed, released his hands, he gestured for Shinji to come closer.

"Is there something wrong?"

Shinji sighed, "The new Units, they're... the Nemesis Series."

Gendo continued his evaluating gaze, "What is that?"

"One of SEELE's creations, artificial angels if you will."

Gendo became very confused, "They have that kind of technology?"

"No, they don't."

The conversation went deadly silent, "...So, how are we to deal with this?"

Shinji paced the front area of the Commander's desk, "First, I need a full status report."

Gendo nodded, he pulled a stack of folders from his desk and read them off, "Unit-03 is nearing completion at ninety-three percent. Unit-02 and it's pilot are nearing dock and will be here in an hour's time or so. Further more, Operation Gaius is twenty-eight percent finished."

Shinji absorbed the reports, _Thank god she's ok, _"Father, do you remember that one thing I told you about?"

Gendo nodded grimly, "Yes I do however, the old men won't approve of this."

"Screw them they still need Unit-01. We hold all the cards Commander, and there's not a damn thing that they can do about it."

"True," he placed the folders back, "but still..."

"Trust me."

Gendo stared him down, "... Very well, you have my blessings."

"Thank you," he began to walk out.

"Shinji," his son turned to him, "don't sink my headquarters."

He smiled widely, "I'll try."

* * *

The elevator dinged, it opened to the Eva Cages. Shinji walked out and found the lockers. He hastily pulled his plug suit on his body with his A-10 chips, he clamped the suction buttons and raced out of the room, back to the cages.

He looked up to the observation booth, where Ritsuko and a team of bridge bunnies stood readily, "I see you got the message."

"Well when you gave me the Commander's gaze, I could only guess what you meant."

"Heh, fill up the plug when I get in."

Dodging tacticians and workers he finally found Unit-01's plug and climbed in, "How we looking Rits!"

Her comm. screen blipped next to him, "We can get you down into Terminal Dogma in 2.4 minutes, you'll just have to bear with me."

"Well, let's try to cut a few seconds off that."

* * *

He was finally there, moving Unit-01 to the salty earth below him, it's cable still attached. Pillars spiked from the white ground, he breathed deeply and increased his sync slowly.

"Rits how's it holding up."

The scientist turned her head to his chat window, "Your sync is remaining at one hundred and eighty-four point six percent, are you sure this will work?"

Shinji nodded, "If anything happens, activate the D mode."

She calmed herself, _If he can't hold it then we're so~ dead, _"Begin Operation Dirac!"

The pilot griped the yolks tightly, he checked the harmonics one last time, "Inverting A.T. Field, A.T. Field max power."

His shadow's darkness and circumference grew until, he began sinking. His calm and stoic features soothed the techies worries of an unstable bridge. The bridge watched as the Eva dove into the abyss. It finally sunk below the shadow, it trembled. No later than a second and something came out. A large robotic arm, with a dull red and grey paint job, it looked as if it could fit a Eva. Then more came.

A double ended spear, a scythe, and finally Shinji. In his Eva's arms were two titans. The one in his left, bore silver and red highlights, the other a sunshine yellow beast with orange touch-ups. The silver machine's skull-like head and red nose piece were intimidating. The yellow's however were more... honorable. The two pairs of visors on its head and the lower jaw gave the bio-mech a samurai look to it, the arms instead of having just its unusually thick tibia fins, also wore gauntlets.

"Ritsuko I introduce you to Evangelion Unit-04 Production-type, and Unit-07 Special Combat Environment-Type."

Ritsuko was dumbstruck, "T-That's amazing! How- "

"I'll explain later, what you need to do now is make me about... I dunno twenty or so plug suits for me to take later."

Rits nodded dumbly, he began to walk to the shafts with the two Evas in arms, "Another thing repaint the arm to green and attach it to Unit-05's left arm. It should be compatible."

She grinned wildly, _Wow, were not dead!_

* * *

Shinji took a quick shower and rubbed the sticky LCL off his body. He turned the handle down, he dried himself hastily, not caring for the plug suit, he threw it into a vacant locker. Shinji swiped his card through, opening the door to the rest of HQ.

He sprinted to the next trolley out, barely making it to the train. The cabin slowly rose to the uppermost levels of the Geo-Front. It finally breached the steel dome, only a few more levels until the drop off. The last leg of the trip was agonizing for Shinji, who was dealing with his persona splitting again.

The cabin dinged, allowing it's passengers from its clutches. He calmly walked away and towards his, well Misato's car. He approached the navy blue A130, he clicked the unlock button on his keys. The car chu-chinked, he pulled the handle and slid into the car.

He turned the ignition on, and placed the car into reverse, _Lets pick Mizu and Rei up first. Then Asuka. _

* * *

He parked in front of an apartment complex similar to his, Shinji began walking up the stairs to meet Mizu and Rei. He finally found Kensuke's home, _Number 41_, and tapped the buzzer.

A voice came from the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's Shinji."

"Oh ok!"

The door swung open, Hiru stood in her underwear along with a button-up shirt that didn't belong to her, "Rei and Mizu are in the living room."

He nodded, "Where's Kensuke?"

"Oh he's uh, ...tied up at the moment."

Shinji wondered, "Is that metaphorical or literal?"

"That's a secret"

Shinji sighed, "Can you bring him out please?"

"Sure, well come on your letting all the cool air out." She grabbed his arm and drug him into the housing block.

Mizu slapped her card hand down in defeat, "I should have never thought you how to play poker Rei."

Mizu groaned after Rei set her bluffed cards down, only containing a pair of duces, "Playing a game like this requires strategy, naturally the use of a 'poker face' is a highly regarded tactic."

Both paused the game when Shinji walked in. They calmly stood up from the game and walked over to him, smothering him in hugs.

"Aw~ you guys are so cute."

Shinji looked over to Kensuke, "Oh, my military otaku finally decided to show up," he teased.

"Hey! I like that kind of stuff, I can't help it!"

"Pssh, anyway we need to head out, there's a new pilot arriving at dock."

Kensuke wrapped his arm around Hiru, tugging her against his side, which she grappled, "Alright, well be safe."

Shinji walked his duet outside, Mizu gave her goodbyes and Rei even thanked Kensuke for his hospitality. Fortunately his father's shift extended for the day mysteriously. Shinji knew why, _Benefits of being the son of the Commander, anything can be done._

They piled in, Shinji told them to hop in the back, they didn't argue.

Driving to the dock, Shinji filled them in on the pilot's name. Rei silently consumed the new info, he swung the car into Tokyo's docks. Waiting for them, none other than the _Over the Rainbow _carrier, along with the entire Pacific Fleet. In the distance Unit-02 lifted from the storage area by a crane. It heaved the titan to a land carrier that led the Geo-Front.

"So where's the famous Third Child?"

Shinji smiled from ear to ear, he turned to his left where a certain fiery pilot stood. She hadn't changed a bit, her yellow sun dress waved in the afternoon wind. Her creamy skin gleamed in the light of the sunset, along with her roux hair, that twirled in the air. If she didn't wear the A-10 connectors in it, they'd allow her hair to fly aimlessly.

"Shinji Ikari, you must be Miss Soryu," he held his hand out.

Shs smacked his hand away, which moved Rei closer a few paces, until Mizu held her back.

"That's Captain Soryu to you rookie."

He continued smiling, "Alright Captain, your baggage should arrive at Misato's home in a day or so."

She crossed her arms, "It better."

* * *

The night of Asuka's arrival, the normally docile apartment they lived in turned into their own personal hell. First, she complained about the Japanese's rooms being too small. Then she questioned why Shinji slept with two girls, Misato said that they never did anything, so she didn't care. Regardless, the proud pilot called him names like baka, and pervert, which to everyone's surprise, including Asuka, Shinji laughed at.

Mizu knew why he didn't mind but it still baffled her that he dealt with her. Rei ignored the fiery German to the best of her abilities but, every once in a while she would add her unemotional two sense.

Mari's introduction to the new pilot was, well to say the least... explosive. Almost immediately the two were at each others throats. Then Asuka started bragging about her perfect bust.

Oh Dayam~

The teal eyed pilot busted more than a few blood vessels, then the banshee screams ensued. Needless to say the first night wasn't that awesome.

During the wee hours of the morning, Shinji woke up. He looked over towards the time, _3:12, _he felt Mizu move, as she woke with him.

"Oh, hey Shinji."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "Hey, I'm gonna head out early today, can you fix everyone breakfast?"

She nodded, "Wait, what about lunch?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it."

* * *

The monsters were back, they took her from Mama, she felt their teeth dig into her abdominal flesh, the phantom pains coming from her, now obliterated left eye, burned. They ripped a tore away from her insides, stretching her organs into the sky. She began her mantra in pain.

_I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you, I'll kill you._

She agonizingly raised her hand to the sun, continuing, _I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you._

The final moments came, it raced down into her hand and everything went black.

* * *

Mizu stayed up until the rest of the girls woke. Rei woke first, not feeling Shinji next to her. Mari stumbled out when her alarm went off. And Asuka still slept on the inflatable mattress she brought. Mari argued whether they should leave her be, Mizu attested to leaving her though.

Mizu quickly made a rice breakfast for everyone, then she headed out to the official girls room to wake Asuka up. Her hand slid the shoji door open quietly, she stopped when she heard something.

"...mama."

Shocked, she quickly found the source, Asuka laid in her bed, curled into a ball, shedding a few tears.

_Her soul is tearing..._

Mizu rubbed her shoulder, saying that it was time to eat. Asuka rose after a bit of persuasion and walked out with Mizu into the kitchen where they ate.

* * *

"Still can't believe that we don't have any lunch, baka."

Mari pinched at the base of her nose, "Chill out Asuka."

The red-headed pilot glared, "Fuck you."

Mari threw her hands up, "Whatever Princess."

Rei and Mizu trailed behind the two bickering pilots in silence. The girls finally arrived at the junior high. Walking through the gates and doors of the school, Asuka barged into class 2A-1 with Mari, Rei, and lastly Mizu. The red-head immediately sat away from the other three, who sat near the center.

Mari threw her bag into the desk next to Mizu's, "She is such a bitch."

Mizu sighed, "Well everyone has issues, I guess."

"That's true an all but it doesn't give her an excuse to act shity to everyone."

Mizu glanced behind her, towards Asuka, "Perhaps..."

In another part of the room, the class representative waited for the sensei's arrival. He was later than usual, which made her worry. But today was a strange day, the new student ignored her when she said hello, which confused her a bit. The door suddenly open, out of pure reflexes she rose from her seat.

"Rise!" the class followed her, "Bow!" they began bowing but, then stopped.

Confused, Hikari looked at the door way. Three figures stood there, two suited men with sunglasses and earpieces, the other a well-known person in the class.

"Shinji?"

He walked in casually, wearing a tight material on his legs and a large, blue hoodie, he also held a laptop underneath his arm, "Hello Miss Horaki."

"Why are there agents sitting outside our door?"

He looked back, "Oh, them? Their helpers, by the way," he turned to them, "bring the boxes in."

The agents scrambled in with the boxes in hand. They placed them next to the teacher's desk. Shinji then laid his laptop down on a vacant desk.

"Now that we're all set up, you all know me as Shinji Ikari correct?"

The few people who responded, nodded, "Well today I'm the Third Child. Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01."

A few people felt confused, except the pilots and Mizu, "Since the government passed the Japanese Freedom of Information Act, NERV is releasing top-secret information... like this classroom."

The first time in their lives the class fell to absolute silence, "Every single one of you can pilot Evangelions. Now, I don't expect many of you to accept this job without knowing the situation, so I'll explain."

To his surprise Asuka didn't interrupt his hour-long power-point on the Angels, Evas, and NERV. They may have been pretty-uped descriptions but, they got the job done. Many people remained silent, while others rose their hands.

"Yes Akiyuki?"

"How much will we get paid?"

Asuka saw her chance, "Ha! We don't its voluntary!"

With a few audible groans, Shinji replied, "As a matter of fact, Pilots Ayanami, Makinami, Soyru, and myself will be receiving wages now."

He took out a paper and read it, "Pilots will receive, along with the pilot barracks/dormitory, gym, and pool, a total of..." he read the paper slower, "twenty-five million yen a month."

The sound of a few mouths dropping left a satisfying grin on his face, even more so Asuka gaping at the new wage, then Toji stated his excitement, "Holy shit!"

The silent class now erupted with Q&A, after finishing the questions, he asked if anyone didn't want to try. Not a single hand raised.

"Well since everyone is trying, then I'll save some time in explaining a pilots best friend," he pulled his hoodie off, "the plug suit."

His bare chest hit the air, the top of the suit fell over like the top of overalls.

"Now when using a plug suit, since you guys don't have custom fits, you'll have to use the default male and female body types. Once you pull the plug suit over your legs, place the chest cavity on your own, and then clamp the back piece to the front. The suit will still slack to your body so, reach down to your wrist and activate the suction." He tapped his, conforming the material to his skin, which caused a few girls to eek.

"Same process with the girls, now that you know how," he nudged his agents, "the teams will be split into four squads consisting of," he pulled a blue stack of plug suits out, "Cerulean," then another stack of red, "Scarlet," a pile of purple ones, "Violet," and finally a stack of green, "and Emerald."

Shinji walked over to Mari with a wrapped package, "And this is for you, Makinami."

He placed the parcel on her desk, Mari took it and ripped into it, "SWEET!"

The class huddled around her, in the wrapping was a new pink plug suit that actually fit, "How'd you know?"

"Eh, I visited Rits this morning and she suggested it, so thank her. Ok now," he read off the pilot names, "Soyru will lead Scarlet squad, Ayanami will be Cerulean's, Mari will be Emerald's, and I'll be Violet's team captain."

"Any questions?"

* * *

A trolley full of junior high students traveled into the Geo-front, with their new plug suits in hand. All the students felt an unprecedented amount of excitement from this new experience they were going to experience. Shinji stood in the front with Mizu, while the other girls worked with their teams.

"Hey."

Shinji looked to her, "What is it?"

She smiled, "Thank you for getting S-2 to pick up Hiru."

Smiling, Shinji looked over towards Kensuke, who held Hiru in one arm and his purple plug suit in the other, "I thought that he'd need it."

"Well, thank you anyways."

Their carrier reached the desired local, Shinji led the group to the Evangelion Cages. The room was dark as the class of twenty or so potential pilots entered.

"And to class 2A-1, I introduce," he flipped the switch revealing the quicksilver titan, "Evangelion Unit-04 Production-Type."

The class stared in awe, Rei however, studied the mech vigorously.

Mari's ears perked up, "Wait a sec, when did we get this Unit?"

"Well that's still classified, along with the other Eva's transport."

Mari stuttered, "A-Another one?!"

Asuka spoke out with her rival, "Yea that's impossible! How can two Units appear out of nowhere?"

"Classi~fied," he chimed, "Anyways, the Evangelion you see before you has a sister Unit still in development in Nevada Branch. It's called Unit-03."

He gestured towards the door, "The next room holds a real surprise, for everyone."

They piled in again, all the Children waited in darkness, in anticipation. He flipped the lights on, in the new waves of awe, he gave a proper introduction of the yellow and orange Unit.

"This is Evangelion Unit-07, it specializes at close quarters much like Unit-02, spike launchers on the forearm fins, knee joints, and left shoulder pylon, allow for this Unit to combat swiftly and gracefully." he turned to the group, "The right pylon contains a new progressive weapon, the Prog-Sword. And once again, the blade is similar to Unit-02's box cutter knife."

"Now that we introduced the possible Units for everyone to pilot, all pilots applying for the job, will have to partake in three test," more groans, "The first is rather simple, disrobe."

Their voices joined into one, "WHAT!"

"You heard me, disrobe and equip your plug suits."

A girl named Haruka spoke out in protest, "Why the hell should we do that?!"

Shinji sighed, shaking his head, "Ok, since nobody has imagination, then allow me to help you," he tapped a button on his phone, then the klaxons activated, "we're being attacked by an angel right now. Unless you're battle ready in less than one hundred and twenty seconds, then the entire population of Tokyo-3 will be exterminated. And if that doesn't motivate you, then every five seconds you delay an estimated five thousand people will die, and I won't turn the alarms off until everyone has dressed themselves."

More groans and gripes, "Well come on you've guys already have a twenty-second delay."

They fell silent, Kensuke inwardly steeled himself, "Damnit!"

He grabbed his glasses with his teeth, ripping his shirt off. Once his shirt fell to the ground, Toji built up the courage to follow his friend, and tore his shirt away. Soon the rest followed, they would take turns being nude, the ones fully exposed hid behind a few kind souls, who shielded their bodies. Finally, all their plug suits clinged to their bodies.

"Nice work guys," _This may work out well_

"Now that the situation is handled," he clicked the klaxon button, "part two, sync test."

* * *

Shinji mulled over the results of the quick test, he set the clipboard down on the computers he sat on. Ritsuko still dug her head into the new data, she calculated that the average sync rate, excluding the veteran pilots, was between sixteen point three, which couldn't even move an Eva, to twenty-five point eight.

Unfortunately, the highest scoring pilots worried him. Toji scored a respectable twenty-nine point four, Kensuke received a thirty point two. And surprisingly, Hikari scored the highest, a thirty-two point seven.

Since a quarter of the class couldn't even move an Evangelion, the next test will be easier to execute.

"Ok." Shinji stood up, "Now the final test, a combat simulation."

The color clad pilots turned to him, "You will split back into your teams, around one person from each team scored a too low of a sync to pilot, so we're down to four pilots a team."

"So, team captains," he turned to the team leaders, "you will have access to the scores to choose who you will bring into the sim."

Mari, Asuka, and Rei walked over, looking at the results, they took color coördinated markers to the names. Mari chose the highest scoring pilots, along with Rei however, Asuka took a different approach. She took only one pilot, Toji.

Shinji knew exactly what she was doing, _She's using a Gideon force, interesting._

Again, he led the reduced group of pilots into the sim room. Mizu, Hiru, and Rits followed suit, they finally arrived in the jerry-rigged sim area. Twenty plugs angled against the walls, half of their length rested beneath the LCL pool. Shinji made his way to the nearest purple plug, while the other teams headed towards their own.

"Alright everybody ground rules; absolutely no headshots, even with your low syncs, they will hurt and/or kill you from neural shock. Second, if you go in for close range kills, stab for quick and painless kills. Finally, and most importantly, do not intentionally harm a downed pilot unless they don't surrender, if you feel that your mental and physical safety is in danger you can bail out anytime."

The group nodded, while Asuka cursed under her breath.

The latches opened, the pilots climbed into the cockpits of the virtual war machines Shinji gave a quick brief over the comm. usage via thought, which the potential pilots picked up rather quickly.

Shinji checked his teams statistics, including Kensuke's, who, at the moment, was gagging on LCL, "Ok Rits, Violet's good to go."

Mari, wearing her new, comfy plug suit, relayed, "Emerald ready."

Rei looked over to Hikari, who held a spot on her squad, "Cerulean is fit for combat."

Asuka skimmed through the readings, only pausing to scrutinize Toji's sync, "_Puterrot, bereit." _

Ritsuko typed at inhuman speeds, Mizu and Hiru stood alongside her, "All systems go, VRTY-3 has completed loading, begin mission start."

Light filled Kensuke's plug, for some odd reason he couldn't see. He figured that the LCL fogged up his glasses but, when he removed them, he found that the LCL wasn't the issue but, the glasses. His vision didn't suck ass! He looked out into the virtual battlefield, he saw Unit-01's circuit meshed body and opened the team chat.

"Dude, Shin-man I can see!"

Shinji began, "Uh, Kensuke?"

"Yea?"

The team captain began to scroll through a list of weapons, "Pick your poison."

"Oh," Ken concentrated on the load out screen before him, "Shinji, what's a Sonic Glaive?"

"A big ass axe."

"Sweet, I'll take that."

Another teammate by the name of Junki asked, "Why does this stuff smell so god-awful."

Shinji, still sorting through the selection, replied, "It's blood."

"Haha, really what is it?"

Shinji looked at him, "It's blood."

"... Oh... why the hell are we breathing in blood?!"

"Because you'd have to hold a crazy ass sync to not need it." A screen appeared at the end of the plug.

'Mission Objective: Eliminate Hostile Combatants'

Asuka turned to Shinji's channel, "You ready Thrid Child?" she asked mockingly.

'Launching in.'

He saw her, "Are you?"

'Three...'

"Of course _Dummkopf."_

'Two...'

He smiled.

'One...'

_Just like old times._

The screens blared, 'GO!'

* * *

A few minutes into the sim and Mari was already in danger. Asuka, along with Toji, blitzed Emerald squad in section B-12. Even with her new arm she wasn't able to hold back both of them, her once handy lance now hindered her. Asuka charged her, dodging the massive lance in her way, she swung her prog-knife with a back hand maneuver.

Mari felt a knife dig into the backside of her ribcage, as the plug ejected from the battle, she cursed, "That bitch knifed me in the back!"

Soon after her demise, the rest of Emerald followed, each picked off by Toji or Asuka.

He pierced an other Eva's chest plate with his Unit-03 body, "Yea! Another kill baby!"

Asuka opened a chat window to her charismatic squadmate, "Shut the hell up! This isn't a game!"

Toji argued, "I've played a lot of simulations, this is basically a game."

She stopped arguing with him, knowing that he was stupid.

In another conflict on the battle appeared, Cerulean found Violet encamped at the intersection of streets. Rei told her squadron to advance carefully, she knew with the high cover the skyscrapers provided would protect them from fire.

Hikari eased up first, she almost tiptoed on the pavement below her in Unit-04's circuit body. She loomed over a patrolling Unit with knife in hand. She whispered to herself, telling her that this was a sim and it wouldn't hurt anyone. Finally mustering up enough courage, she dropped from the building, landing on the now immobilized Eva. She quickly shoved her knife into its back.

"Good work Hikari."

The brunette turned to Rei's chat, "Thanks," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Her celebration soon ended, when a shadow loomed over her, "Oh crap."

She looked up to a wire mesh Unit-07, it brought its fist down into her cheek. Hikari recoiled, suddenly it sat on her torso with a large war axe in hand. She grabbed the handle and held it, the pilot called for reinforcements, Rei responded quickly, saying that she was on her way.

"Hurry Rei! I can't hold on much longer!"

Unfortunately, she lost her grip, the axe cleaved into her core and broke both objects. Hikari ejected, holding her chest piece tightly.

"Ouch."

Rei raced into Hikari's last known area, she noticed the pilots readings disappear and lost her most valuable pilot. She checked on the other two Units in her squad still remaining, they were still stationed at their assigned positions. Satisfied, she continued searching the city for Charlies.

A Unit pounced her out of nowhere. She felt it pin her to a building, she quickly slammed her knee into the Eva's groin area, which effectively back the attacker up. She pulled a pistol out and fired. The first round hit the collar-bone, the second pierced the third rib and tumbled through the lungs, finally the kill shot entered the core like nothin', the pilot ejected from her sim cursing.

Kensuke noticed another casualty, "Hey Shinji, we lost Haruka."

"I see," he darted his eyes between the lines of data streaming to his cockpit, "ready for a counter-attack."

Kensuke nodded, he opened his right shoulder fin, he unsheathed his sword. From the handle, the blade extended until it reached its full length.

"Ready."

Shinji acknowledged, "We're moving out."

* * *

Asuka, with Toji, barged into the city haphazardly after Asuka demolished the remaining enemies in Cerulean. Toji dashed into cover behind building, he waved two hands to advance. Asuka followed, she slammed her shoulder into another one and copied her teammates gesture.

Toji moved forward, coincidently he smashed against another Eva, _Oh damn._

He tumbled backwards, falling on his rear. He quickly picked himself up, and saw the cyclopean Unit.

"It just had to be Rei didn't it?"

Rei readied her knife until she heard something approaching her. She turned to Units-01 and 07 closing in. She back pedaled into waist-high cover, and unholstered her pistol.

"Kensuke! We're walking into a shitstorm get ready."

He turned to Shinji, "Roger!" his knee joints, tibia fins, and shoulder pylon hissed, prepping the spikes.

"Don't worry about Asuka and Rei I'll handle them, just take Toji out as fast as you can."

"Ok!"

Kensuke heaved his yolks forward, Unit-07 ran clumsily forward. Shinji raced towards Rei first, ignoring Asuka as she charged him. Rei saw his advancement, she flipped the safety off, with the pull of a trigger, she fired. The round left the barrel with deadly precision, it raced towards his core. He didn't sway, the bullet reached a few meters from his Eva's skin, when it finally splintered against his octagonal shield.

He diminished the space between the two, his pylon opened. Shinji reached the sheathed blade with his right hand, savagely ripping it from the shoulder fin. He jumped over the buildings blocking his attack. In one graceful move he landed on Unit-00 and placed the blade over the core. Rei tried fighting back, she pointed her hand cannon against his core but she was too late. Shinji saw her move, with quick reflexes, he carved the vibrating blade into the smooth glassy surface.

He tuned his channel to her own, "Sorry Rei."

She ejected from the sim, faintly smiling, "It is ok Shinji."

Back in VRTY-3, Kensuke faced off with Toji. The ebony haired jock distanced himself from Ken, who had a distinct CQB advantage over him. The two paced in circles around each other.

Toji smiled, "Heh, come on Ken whatcha got?"

Kensuke continued paring, "Oh I have a lot Toji," he beckoned him with two fingers.

Both broke the stand-off, Kensuke charged forward with his blade reversed into a defensive stance. Toji pulled his prog-knife out to met his blade, the two sparked on contact. Toji's blade sunk through the Kensuke's halfway through. They locked hands, that's when Toji realized his mistake.

_SHIT, the knee joints!_

Just as his found his flaw, Kensuke rammed his knee into Toji's chest. Then a click, followed by excruciating pain coming from his chest. The red clad pilot didn't have much time, then he noticed Kensuke's mishap too. He reactivated his knife a cut through the other, straight into his core.

Both ejected, Kensuke looked over the catwalk to Toji, and gave him a thumbs up, while they walked to the other pilots.

* * *

The streets below were quiet, too quiet. Shinji calmly maneuvered through the buildings and complexes, he heard a ding, turning to the source, he saw nothing.

He continued moving forward, "Gotcha!"

He looked up, the transparent Unit-02 appeared above him. Asuka jumped down, her blade ready.

"Not so fast," he raised his hand, the momentum from her fall caused her Eva to crash in a bone shattering impact against his A.T. Field.

She felt like her legs were on fire, she clutched her VR Evangelion's shattered knees, "_Verdammt!_"

He saw her injuries and set her down gently with the A.T Field, "You can eject if it hurts too much."

She seethed, "_Niemals_!"

She crawled on the ground, using her knife as leverage her dragged herself on the ground. She was so close to her objective, it was killing her. Asuka reached forward one more time, her blade sunk into the electronic grid.

Shinji watched as she crawled forward, she finally grabbed his foot. He could tell she exhausted herself, as he bent down, she slowly raised her blade to him, he tenderly plucked the blade from her grasp. He sat on the ground and hauled her into his lap. He held her back with his right arm, using his hand to support her head. He took the blade in his left and hovered over the core.

He paused, then sank the blade into her chest. She watched helplessly as the simulated vitals fell. And then she remembered her ace in the hole.

Her pylon flipped open, revealing her second blade. With all the mental strength she had left, Asuka grabbed the blade from her fin and sunk the blade into Shinji. He felt it.

His breathing became hard, the clear, ionized LCL began to turn red. He looked down below his ribcage where a three-inch incision cut through his skin, he knew it went deeper. He clutched his chest in pain, he felt the angel blood enter his body, slowing the bleed out temporarily. Then he heard them and smiled.

_The first stigmata has been marked._

* * *

"Ha! I win!" Asuka leapt from her plug, she looked across the LCL pool, "Come on Third. It wasn't that bad, you did get beat by the best."

She continued mocking him, until Mizu and the class came running down towards the plug. Mizu was crying, Mari was distraught, Rei was visibly shaking. Ritsuko raced to the plug, along with a medical team in pursuit.

"Hey guys I won!"

Toji turned to her in disgust, "Who cares! Shinji's hurt!"

She watched in horror as they pulled him out, his white chest plate, stained red. His eyes glazed, he weakly stared across the pool, right into her eyes. He smiled, his teeth bloody, his strength only allowed one word to leave his mouth.

"Sorry..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8 SCARLET STRIKE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR [Chapter 9 Psalm 62:1 & 77:18]


	9. Arc Two Revelations: Psalm 62:1 & 77:18

**You guy are awesome, I got a crap ton of reviews on the earlier chapters, and really good constructive ones in the latter too. As always, R&R and enjoy 8)**

**-Anesti-zoi **

**ps. BETA READER WANTED!**

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter IX Psalm 62:1 & 77:18**

* * *

There was a rumble of tracks beneath him, Shinji knew where he was. The sun's rays bathed him in light, he opened his eyes, the sun's glare momentarily blinded him, he blinked a few times to adjust to it. When Shinji finally found his site, he sat before another holder of his heart.

"Asuka."

She sat directly in front of him, holding that horrible doll of burdens in her tiny hands. Her small sapphire eyes furrowed at his apparent presence.

"What are you doing here?"

Shinji replied smartly, "Oh, just passing along you know, after you tried to kill me."

The six-year old grinned, "You tried to do the same to me on multiple occasions."

"Eh, I was out of it that one time."

She raised her brow, "You mean the beach?"

Shinji grunted, "Yea..."

He studied his black school pants, "I know your not her but, do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

She appeared in front of him, **Time heals, wounds mend, vessels cauterize, no matter the deepness of the cut. **

He looked up, the train was gone. The black void filled the space around him. In front of him stood the proud Evangelion Unit-01 armorless, except the head, which still bore the horn and frills.

**Unless you learn to love yourself, how can you expect to find peace?**

Shinji floated in the void with Unit-01's eyes bearing down on him, "Who are you?"

The bio-mech's eyes narrowed, then relaxed,** I will tell you i****n time perhaps. But for now...**

******You need to wake up Shinji.**

* * *

She felt sand rubbing against her back, there was pressure on her stomach. A pair of hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing tightly. Her one good eye continued gazing into the sky, while the hands continued strangling her. She saw the darkness coming over, maybe she could be with mama again. She raised her injured hand and caressed the attacker's cheek, in the hopes that he would finish the job.

Her hand cupped his face, the hold loosened. She felt tears collide with her face, then the quiet sobs were heard. She looked down, after catching her breath.

"...I feel sick..."

* * *

Asuka woke herself, the sterile smell of disinfectants filled her nostrils. She rose from the chair she slept in and moved over to the bed. She grimaced at the sight, Shinji laid in blankets and comforters, including one with octagons covering it. Under his gown, the doctors wrapped his stomach in gauze, interlacing the cotton with a band of wrapping from his shoulder.

She studied him, Rei held his right hand, Mizu held his left, and Shinji's chest slowly bobbed up, then down with every breath. Asuka mind ran rampant, did she hurt him?

_No it's his own stupidity, he didn't have to try to rez me painlessly. It would have been easier for him just to have stab me quickly._

She thought this over, and over again, cementing the fact that this was, indeed, his fault. Not her own but, that 'thing', she called it, nagged in the back of her head. She ignored it, although her will against it faded slowly as time passed. She pressed her thoughts on the beeps his heart gave off.

The door leading into the room slid open, Mari walked in, fresh out of the shower, with a tray in hand. Moving over to the bed, she ignored Asuka, and woke Rei.

"Hey, you awake?"

Rei soundlessly stirred from her slumber, "Yes Pilot Makinami, I am," she replied with a groggy voice.

Mari placed the paste food on the nearest nightstand, "You want to feed him?"

Rei looked at the tray, she nodded, taking the spoon on it. Mari walked towards the other side, when she made eye contact with Asuka. The teal-eyed pilot's stare wasn't angry or upset at her but, worried for the injured pilot that took care of them.

Mari looked away, she kneeled next to Mizu, her hand still holding his. Mari rubbed her back in little circles, hoping that she could wake her gently.

Mizu fluttered her eyes, she stared sideways at him, her bond felt empty, no activity what so ever. It scared her deeply.

Mari poked her shoulder, "Hey, you should take a shower and relax a bit, he'll be ok."

She nodded after a minute of meditating on it, she passed Asuka standing vigil over Unit-01's pilot. Her eyes didn't sway from the door, even as Asuka tensed when she passed. Finally approaching the door, Mizu gripped the handle, when suddenly it swung open.

A man in his late twenties, early thirties, with a five o'clock shadow, with a pony-tail to boot, stood at the threshold, hands secured in his pockets.

"Oh, hello there miss."

Mari and Asuka turned, then smiled, "Kaji!"

They heard each other, "You know him?!"

He walked in, "Woah ladies, calm down."

As he walked into the room, Mizu slipped out towards the bathing areas. Back to the infinitely more pressing issue, both pilots met nose to glasses, Asuka fumed, Mari busted more blood vessels.

"Hey, I asked you guys to chill."

They turned, perfectly synchronized, to him, crossing their arms, "Fine."

Asuka recovered first, "So~ how've you been Kaji?"

Kaji smiled weakly, "Good, I just spoke with the Commander, he told me about Shinji's injuries. So, me being a gentleman, I came to check on him." _Well really to see if he's been marked. _

Asuka felt down that he didn't come for her, "Oh, that's good."

The older man glanced at the crumpled form, known as the Third Child. The First Child, ignoring his presence, kept spoon-feeding the comatose pilot, each shovel of paste reached his mouth easily. She spilt a few drops on his chin, noticing this, she whipped the gooey food up with the spoon and place it back into his mouth. Once his mouth filled up, she gently pushed his chin up and down, to simulate chewing.

Kaji watched, still interested in the fact that Ayanami showed such nurturing aspects, "So how long has he been out?"

Mari twirled her bangs, "About five days."

He continued watching Rei, "Just from a heart injury?"

"Well, from the puncture of the heart sac, the right ventrical, and the tricuspid valve, he also suffered neurological damage from the sim body. If it hadn't been Princess over here, he'd be fine."

Asuka reddened, "It's his fault."

"Bullshit," Mari glared, "Shinji had you down and you pulled a fast one on him!"

Kaji sighed while the two pilots argued, a loud bleep came from the monitors. All optics in the room moved to one place, Shinji's bed. His heart rate increased, his hands twitched, finally, he opened his eyes.

Shinji saw the ceiling again, he only replied after smacking his lips, "Have I been eating baby food?"

Shinji felt Rei holding his hand, he looked over and smiled, then frowned, "Where's Mizu?"

Speak of the devil, (not Asuka) the door reopened loudly. Mizu raced in from her short shower with only her underwear and shirt on, pouncing Shinji. She pressed all her body against him, her arms embraced him like ionic bonds.

Kaji asked himself silently, "Why can't I get wake up calls like that?"

Mari groaned, "Come on! Not on the blanket!"

Asuka watched the show of affection critically, _Yea, he's probably screwed them both._

Shinji, still holding both girls, saw the triple agent in the room, "Ah, Inspector Ryoji Kaji, nice to met you."

Kaji detested to the use of his first name but, didn't mind to much of it, "As to you Shinji Ikari."

Shinji nodded, his body still constrained by Mizu and Rei, "So, when can I leave?"

Mari, still upset about her blanket being smothered by Mizu, replied, "Well they said that you weren't suppose to wake up for a while. I'm gonna bet that they'll want you to stay and rest."

Shinji sat up, with Mizu still clinging to him, "Like hell."

He ripped the IVs out, along with the heart monitor on his index finger. He sweeped his legs over the side, Mizu stood by him as he raised from the plush bed. He stumbled, Mizu caught him, her hand held his chest which felt extremely painful.

"Mizu be careful with the bio-gel seals."

She turned to Mari, "Crap, sorry Shinji!"

His heart was on fire, he drug air into his lungs before speaking, "It's alright Mizu."

A doctor ran in, worried if the patient had gone into cardiac arrest, Shinji turned to him and ordered him for a wheel chair. The doctor disagreed with his early leave but, Shinji threatened him with the Commander, which straitened the man up immediately. He walked in with it collapsed, which he promptly unfolded.

"Kaji," the inspector turned to Shinji, "I wish to speak with you."

Kaji questioned why but, replied, "Alright."

Shinji nodded, "Mizu, Rei, go with Mari and Asuka, I'll see you guys in a bit."

Mizu hesitantly nodded, while Rei wore her stoic expression in front of the new inspector. Shinji rolled his way out, with Kaji following behind.

They moved through the ward in silence, Shinji rolled passed a few more hallways before speaking, "So how are the old men holding up?"

Kaji, a little shell-shocked by the question, replied wearily, "Uh, what now?"

Shinji remained quiet, Kaji asked another question, in the hopes of changing the subject, "Can I see the wound?"

He turned the chair, looking at him face to face, "Of course, Inspector."

Shinji pulled the upper part of his gown and wrapping, revealing the scar resting below his lower right ribcage, "It's like the new testament messiah's, when Longinus pierced him with his lance," Kaji looked up, his expression concealed his surprise with professionalism, Shinji never saw this side of him and found it amusing.

"Yea, same area too," Kaji added carefully, still studying the wound.

Shinji repositioned his gown, "Well, I think I'm gonna head out on a walk. Have a nice day Kaji."

He rolled away with Kaji watching him, he reached the exit before turning back, "I heard you like planting melons, correct?"

Kaji nodded cautiously, Shinji smiled, "I'd like to plant some with you."

He opened the door, leaving Kaji to his stupor, he thought frantically to himself. Only to come with one conclusion.

"That kid knows more than he shows... a lot more."

* * *

Shinji rolled out into the Geo-Front, the controled temperature, twenty degrees celsius, the lights, artificial but, he didn't mind. He continued rolling through the underground sanctuary until he came across the fruits of his labor, in the distance stood a complex of new, modular buildings. On the outside, a track course, gymnasium, and recreational area sprawled with activity.

He scooted his wheelchair to the entrance, he pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, a familiar face appeared at the doorsteps to greet him.

"Shinji! We just heard about your release."

He watched Toji grab his chair, pushing him in carefully, "Hey, how's the Barracks?"

"Pssh, this is hardly a military building, more like a fricken mansion!"

Toji wheeled him into the auditorium of a living room, complete with a massive ninety by seventy-two inch TV, with broadcasting networks, and gaming consoles. The couches, coffee tables, along with the medians, filled the room.

Shinji noted the good quality of furniture, "I'm glad you like it."

Toji smiled, "We haven't even made it to the best part."

The pilot took the crippled Shinji into his favorite room, the kitchen. Inside the room, a high quality oven, a marble island, and a massive pantry, stocked with goodies, rested on the slate tile. Shinji studied the room critically, trying to memorize the locations of spices, fruits, vegetables, artificial meats, and drinks.

He asked, "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

Toji shrugged, "Eh, I guess I can show you the new 'Lovely Suite'."

Toji pushed him pass a few pilots readying for dinner, "How many are living here now?"

Toji made a quick head count in his head, "Around fifteen, including me, Hikari, Kensuke, and the newbies."

Shinji hit the hand brake, nearly hurling Toji over him, "What was that for?!"

"What are the new pilot names."

Toji, still aching, flipped his phone out, "HQ texted me about their arrival earlier, the pilot names are; Keita Asari, Musashi Lee Strasberg, and Mana Kirishima."

Shinji pushed himself into the hallway, "What rooms do the reside in?"

"Strasbeg; 114, Kirshima; 115. Why do you ask?"

Shinji lifted off the chair, trying to walk, "No reason." _What about Asari?_

Toji walked next to him, Shinji's arm wrapped around his shoulder, "Is there something I should know?"

"No," Shinji replied quickly, "...what about your sister, Sakura?"

"What about her?"

"How's she gonna live by herself?"

Toji laughed, "Dumbass, she's gonna live here with us."

A small squeaky voice interrupted them, "Bad word! I'll tell on you."

Shinji looked over towards the little girl, her light brown eyes gleamed towards Shinji, the long fishtail hair she braided reached her skirt line. She wagged her finger at Toji.

"And don't be mean to him either," she added.

Her elder brother groaned, "I'm not being mean, ok?"

She smiled, "Ok."

Moving next to Shinji, she hummed a tune he knew very well, "Hallelujah, you've heard of it?"

"Uh huh, mommy use to sing lullabies for me."

She fiddled with her dress hem, "Bubby said that she's in a better place now. So, I'm happy for her."

_That she is child, _he turned to Toji, who became deadly silent when she began her sentence.

"You should know, since you're an angel."

Shinji's eyes widened, he turned to her, "I saw you grow a ring on your head and everything! You even helped the big monster!"

He watched Sakura gleefully smile at him, her eyes never left his. Toji didn't think anything of the girl's blabber because, she always talked about Shinji. Toji noticed his fellow pilot being overwhelmed by the pestering tick that he called Sakura.

"Shinji if you have to, just tape her mouth shut."

"Hey!"

Toji received his sister's wrath with a smack to his hand. He shook the abused appendage, cursing under his breath.

"Bad word!"

He angrily growled, "Son of a-."

Shinji quickly covered his hot-tempered friend's mouth, annoyed by both sibling's verbal assault. He released his grip after a few minutes, Toji sealed his mouth still upset with Sakura.

Their little group of three reached Shinji's 'Lovely Suite' room 101. Toji released Shinji's arm, he opened the door to a pilot's paradise.

Inside Shinji's oval room held his own personal heaven, a twin sized bed, his cello, a work station, his SDAT. Then he noticed in the corner of the room, a satin piano with a book leaning on its stand. He wondered if his eyes tricked him, weakly walking over, he ran his fingers across the ivory keys. The smooth texture offered no resistance towards his skin, he grabbed the book and opened it.

Shinji fluttered through the pages, he stopped when one held something, a note. He opened it.

I told you we will met again.

Sincerely, K.N.

He looked at the page where he found it, _Ninth symphony D major... Ode to Joy. _He folded the note, placing it in his back pocket. Shinji turned around, walking slowly pass Toji and Sakura, he plopped on his bed. He rested his arm against the crest of his forehead.

"So, when did that arrive?"

Toji's eyes drifted around the room, to avoid Shinji's, "A few hours ago, around the time that inspector guy showed up."

He nodded, "Yea, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when you guys want dinner."

Toji snorted playfully, "Well, don't fall asleep then. I'm hungry."

Shinji sighed, pulling a blanket over his head, "Six o'clock minimum."

"Alright."

Toji left with an unwilling little sister, dragging the girl out of her idol's room. Shinji heard the door close, he reached for the note, holding it above him. His thoughts, once again, scattered.

One, however, stood out pass the rest, _How the hell I'm I going to feed twenty people?_

* * *

After much back-breaking work on Shinji's part, he served the party of pilots his classic vegetarian miso soup, hibachi artificial chicken, finally he stir fried blue tuna for his avian roommate. Through the entirety of the meal, the Eva pilots and others, spoke of the week's events, increased syncs, weapons training, and corner camping in the sim were popular topics of discussion.

Even Mari opened up in the conversation, although Asuka still remained to herself. Mizu happily sipped her soup next to Shinji, while Rei wore her faint smile throughout the dinner. The conversing ended abruptly when Shinji heard a knock coming from the door.

He stood from the long cafeteria sized table, his hand whipped his card through, opening the door. Outside, three figures waited, when the door opened, Shinji was face to face with the 'Noobs'. Two girls and one boy, the later having a mop of brown hair, with one pair of jade eyes peering out from beneath his bangs. The grey hoodie's sleeves, that he dawned, rolled up to his elbow.

The smallest girl with blue eyes, her age no more than thirteen, wore her long golden blonde hair with a butterfly clip. The her elegant, magenta dress stopped at her knees.

The final pilot, a girl about his age with auburn hair and baby blue eyes that nearly matched his own, sized him up mentally, her eyes burrowing into his questionably. The pilot's beige cargo pants, red sweatshirt, and baseball cap, sagged on her body.

Shinji smiled, "Welcome," he hosted them into their complex.

The male pilot, Lee, walked in first, with Mana and Keita following suit. They shadowed Shinji's trail to the dinning room, they entered, the discussions ceased. Shinji walked to the head of the table, and introduced the new residence.

"Everyone," he began, "these are the new pilots from our sister division Körper, Keita, Lee, and Mana.

The Eva pilots greeted the Nemesis pilots, sharing training experiences. Mizu kept her distance from them, she stood next to Shinji.

She leaned forward, whispering, "They pilot the false ones, I can feel their lights."

Shinji bent towards her ear, "I pilot a false one too, they are no different from me."

"You pilot a _Erus,_ they control the souls of the children. How can you not be upset?"

Shinji frowned, "I am, it hurts me to see them bound but, they have their pilots."

She held his hand, "Do they know of you?"

Shinji studied the windows, he saw the descending figures of Units- C, T, and S being stored away like their siblings, "I can only hope not."

* * *

After their meals, the entire dorm population resigned to the assigned rooms. Shinji noticed Keita walking out the door, he asked Lee why but, received no answer.

He withdrew from the pilot, with Mizu and Rei following him. They reached his room, Shinji plopped on his bed, where Mizu assumed her position on his chest. Rei slipped to his side, she slid her arms underneath him. In no time at, they all fell asleep silently.

Once again peace shattered.

Only a few hours had passed, when Shinji opened his eyes hastily. He heard the klaxon's whirling in the distance, he knew the reason for this warning.

_Ramiel._

* * *

The quiet barracks transformed into controled chaos, Shinji, Misato, and Kaji reorganized the sprawling mass of anarchy. The pilots rushed outside, were S-2 agents waited for them. Shinj wobbled down the steps, and with the help of the others, he piled in with the rest.

The agents rushed the Evangelion pilots to HQ, the city above them sank into the under-dome. They ran into the Geo-Front, each dashing for their lockers. They pulled the skin-tight plug suits to their bodies. The battalion of elite pilots, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari sprinted into the cages ready for launch. Shinji's mind teemed with pain from each move he made, his hands were shaky, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to the owner, Misato.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Shinji tugged against Misato's hand, "Piloting Eva."

"No you're not!" Her eyes brimmed with tears, "I've almost lost you so many times now, I'm not gonna let you die!"

The intercom blared above them, "Evangelion Unit-02 Launch!"

Shinji shuffled his arms away from her, "Damnit! Cancel the launch!"

Pushing pass the bridge bunnies, he stood in Unit-01's cage. Shinji ran to the stairs, towards his plug when the blast shields slammed down.

"Your not going anywhere."

Misato stood behind him, with two security guards. He backed up to the edge, his hand grabbed the catwalk's handrail.

A loud screeching emitted from the room, a large, purple hand slammed in between the space from him to Misato. More sounds of twisting metals filled the room, when Unit-01's right hand broke free, she place her hand flat against the catwalk. Her eyes ignited with a fiery brilliance.

"Thank you Unit-01." He turned to Misato, her cheeks trailed with tears, "Goodbye Misato..."

He climbed into her palm, which she led to his plug. He climbed in, LCL prepped. He swallowed a mouth full, then heaved his yolks further forward, ripping Unit-01 from its cage. He raced towards the launch pad, when a screen flared next to his.

"Oh the baka is finally getting into the action."

"Asuka! Have you reached the surface?"

She sneered, "Of course I reached it. No problems up here, other than the octahedron floating above Tokyo-03."

Shinji walked on to the launch pad and smashed his fist into the manual launch. The frame hurled through the tunnel, his body didn't falter, it stayed true with the help of his A.T. Field. As the launch took him to battle, Asuka did something very... idiotic.

She raised from cover, which was all it needed. Ramiel fired with its deadly precision, its body twisted into a pentagram, blasting the Eva's leg off. Asuka kneeled over in pain, the Evangelion fell on top of a factory, her body still convulsing in pain. She screamed. She failed.

_Asuka._

He heard her cry, now it's personal. The cage reached the surface, he ripped the earth beneath him as his Eva dashed forward. Shinji caught up to Asuka, still laying on the factory.

"Asuka! Come on! Get up!" he hauled her up into his left arm.

Her silence worried him until he heard her, "I don't want to die."

Her shallow voice came through, "I'm alone."

Ramiel spotted him, it decided that the evening of odds was due.

* * *

In Terminal Dogma, Hyuga noticed a signal change in the blue blood type, another was manifesting, "Captian!"

Misato turned, "What?"

"Second blue-type blood appearing within target!"

"Oh no.."

His screen flared again with a new message, "It's confirmed! Another angel!"

* * *

Ramiel's light flickered violently as it spread. His core split into three, one for him and two for her, and she was born. Her body enshrouded by a rotating, crystal-like, multifaceted plate, her cores rotated at polar ends. She was Shateiel Angel of Silence, god's union, the daughter of Duma.

Ramiel body sectioned into miniature versions of himself, each surrounding his core, he began digging into the metal shell of the Geo-Front. Shateiel turned to the scarlet shadow of father, her cores resonated the light.

* * *

Aoba screamed, "Anti-A.T. Fields!"

Strasberg, who stood next to Gendo, commanded, "Launch Unit-S!"

* * *

Keita, along with her machine, launched through the levels of the Geo-Front. The enhanced weight that she carried, from the g-force, pushed the physical boundaries of her body.

Finally reaching the surface, the frame slammed against the struts of a launch silo. She searched comm. channels for Units-01 and 02, when she didn't receive any signal, her gut feeling told her the worse.

She leaned forward, peeking around the corners, her pallet rifle ready. The coast was clear, she stepped out cautiously. Overhead, a flash of light illuminated the sky, she reacted by ducking into cover.

"Sag!"

**Ma'am?**

She discarded the rifle, "Ready the electromagnet rounds."

**Yes ma'am**

His back opened, popping the high-caliber barrel out. He placed the barrel in his palm, were his arm melded around it. Sagittarius launched a clip into the air, Keita grabbed it shoving it into her tibia. The metal plates covering his feet snapped apart and dug into the concrete. Her sights hovered over the retreating Eva units, one carrying the other.

"Unit-01 is undamaged, Unit-02 is suffering a severed limb. Permission to counter-strike?"

'Granted.'

The Evas neared her, she helped Shinji with Asuka, resting her Eva against a vacant building. Keita fired a few rounds into the angels, they bounced off their fields easily.

"Well," she began, "that sucks."

Shinji checked Unit-02, her cable was cut, so he ejected the remains of the last and replaced it with his own. Keita hovered over his shoulder, inside Sagittarius.

"Got any ideas?"

Shinji shrugged, "Stay out of sight, stay in cover." he turned to Asuka, who shut off her channel, "And don't get cocky.

His words blurred out as a beam of concentrated particles blasted through their cover, incinerating Unit- S' left arm. Oil leaked from the wound, from her shoulder down the arm was missing.

"Damnit! Damage report!"

**Arm integrity zero percent, particles are also jamming communications.**

She peeked, the cylindrical angel approaching them. Her mind frayed, the grip on her yolks tightened. What could she do?

She breath deeply before replying, "When I go, fall back and take Unit-02 to the safe zone."

Shinji nodded, checking his time, _3:41:58, _"Good luck."

He readied with Unit-02 in hand, Keita moved her hand up, with all five fingers extended, after a moment she rolled her hand into a fist. She launched from cover, firing a barrage of rounds into Ramiel, while Shateiel continued pursuing the Evas.

Ramiel grew tired of this abomination, he fired. The particle beam raced from his core, Keita watched the beam erase the distance between. Her thoughts before death were of one thing.

_I can die with him._

Her machine screamed, **Keita eject! Now!**

* * *

A gloved hand reached towards Earth, another one clamped the suit suction system, conforming it to his flesh. He breathed shallowly through his A.T. Field. His eyes studied the world before him, while he stood atop its moon and his own machine.

"The time is at hand."

* * *

She rested her hand against the console, she smiled and prepared for darkness. The light came, filling her cabin, was it heaven? She felt a warm embrace hold her, it felt like home but, home was... Sagittarius.

The light dissipated, she sat inside the plug still, her eyes widened, she felt her entire body quiver. Sag held his only hand before them, the armor plating began to glow.

**For father and only you,**

She knew what was happening, it horrified her, "Oh god! Sag!"

He ignored her, the light from his hand continued traveling through his body, **Will I change. **

Keita reached for a lever labeled 'D-Mode' before a gentle touch halted it, "Damnit! Why?!"

Her words fell onto deaf ears, his body grew as the light consumed it. The metal plating descended to earth, hissing with heat.

**For father and only you, will I return to him.**

"Sagittarius please!"

Something was wrong, Ramiel felt it. The lifeless copy became enlightened, his inner soul released.

He fired again.

The beam traveled to him, he raised his hand. It splintered against his inner light. Sag's helm fell away revealing the hidden eye sockets. They all slowly opened, each glared at Ramiel.

**For father and only you, will I become the beast!**

Horns grew from his brow, the thin blades doubled the length of his head. His chest pulsated, releasing a purple cone from within. His light cracked the container, with a moment of time it shattered, revealing the crimson red sphere inside.

"The Nemesis core..."

**Herald me my pilot, my prophet, my love!**

He hunched over, pylons grew from his now lean muscles. His body trembled as a pair of bumps crawled the length of his back, he uttered one sentence before his ascension.

**But, for you and only you will I be I!**

He gained his wings, their leathery feathers grew, a total of eight on each wing. They reached into the heavens, both fell to his body, lining up perpendicular to his body, and parallel to another. His holy crown formed, then folded down over his face. It pieced away like the layers of the universe.

Keita cried in her hand, the other still held in place, "Please stop..."

**You will find peace! Even if it's the last thing I do!**

He threw all his anger into his eyes, they fired. His torso recoiled from the blast, he kept his feet planted however. Ramiel attempted to protect himself, which only hindered it. His light was pierced, it traveled through his body, obliterating his crystalline form, all that was left was his core.

**Your _thunder_ was heard in the whirlwind, your lightning lit up the world; the earth trembled and quaked.**

The Awakened Sagittarius concentrated on Shateiel, he fired.

Shinji felt him awaken, the child. This was not good. Sag's beam pierce the angel of silence, destroying one of her cores. The remaining one fell, smashing into the ground. Shinji placed Asuka into a shute, where he left her. Shinji walked back into the field where Sag waited for him.

**To the choirmaster: according to Jeduthun. A Psalm of David. For God alone my soul waits in _silence_; from him comes my salvation.**

Both stood off, each not allowing ground to be lost. Shinji studied his remaining time, _0:32:35. _Sagittarius raised his hand, warping his A.T. Field around Shinji, he didn't fight back. He walked forward, with both the angel cores in hand, he stood before Unit-01.

**For father, a gift.**

He shoved his arms into Unit-01, breaking Shinji's ribcage and ripping his lungs. Shinji, holding his insides in, placed his hand atop Sag's crown, the celestial being shook beneath him.

"Forgive me, my child."

And everything disappeared.

* * *

The black void again, the vast emptiness. He lost his ego border, again. Once again joined to Unit-01, he searched for her. It felt like hours until he found her.

For in the midst of the darkness, a girl curled into a ball, a scientist coat covered her body. She seemed to be the same age as Shinji, she held her hands over her eyes that were crying.

Shinji moved closer to her, she flinched when he placed his hands on hers. He moved them and stared into her cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry brother."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned in!


	10. Arc Two Revelations: Lazarus Again

**Well I hate to say this but, I've contracted the herpes of FanFiction, Writers block... ugg I hate this. So its with a heavy heart that I say this chapter isn't up to my usual length (insert penis joke) so think of this as a continuation of Chapter 9. So after this chapter I'm gonna take a break, hopefully not to long but, I'll be damned if this story isn't finished :D **

**~Anesti-zoi**

**Edit: Translations and details were added to help the flow of it.**

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter X Lazarus Again**

* * *

Several minutes after Ascension.

Nemesis Unit Sagittarius, ascended, he shed his alloy shell in trade for a one composed of flesh. All souls present in Terminal Dogma trembled in fear, as the video feed came from Unit-01, the newborn god approached it. Misato cringed when the celestial being walk closer to Shinji, his A.T. Field so powerful, it was visible to the naked eye. It wrapped around the purple demon, it however, didn't resist.

Misato took action, "Cut the neural connections to sixty-two percent!"

The entire staff worked to delay the enviable, Ritsuko, after typing direct code commands into the MAGI replied, "It's no good! Outside connections are being rejected!"

Sagittarius stood before Unit-01, its silent presence lingered, only to end when it shoved both arms into Shinji's ribs. LCL poured from the wounds, it drenched the street below it. The violet bio-mech raised its hand, gently resting against his head.

* * *

Ritsuko watched his vitals, "Metaphysical damage manifesting! Ribcage has multiple breaks, lungs are collapsing! Pilot bleed out in two minutes and forty-five seconds!"

"Launch Eva Unit-00! Now!"

* * *

Rei launched with her pallet rifle, speeding towards the surface, she saw everything. The remains of the city, the blood spilt all over the streets, it scared her. She kept her placid demeanor, her shield, poised. She spotted Sagittarius, his glowing, ascended form, releasing his arms from within Shinji, he turned to her.

**All-Mother...**

He walked forward, his gaze set on her. She took aim, then fired. The rounds bounced off easily from his field, she glued her finger to the trigger and advanced. Each step she took, the casings spat out from the receiver, launching them into the streets. Her eyes narrowed while every round deflected off him.

Sagittarius only stood a few hundred meters away from her, he felt her light warm his body, it called to him. He continued, his pilot, Keita, laid motionless in her plug. She silently prayed for him, all she want was for her Sag to come back. Sagittarius stepped forward, he stopped when he felt... it.

* * *

Aoba's screen flared, "Captain!"

Misato turned, "Damnit! What now!"

He double checked the readings, "There's an object passing through the stratosphere, as we speak, at mach seventeen!"

Maya, with the MAGI's help, received a visual, "What is that?!"

* * *

An array of shining particles chased the weapon's trajectory, it's twirled end spun into the tightly knitted double helix frame. A large emerald jewel decorated the spear end, it raced towards the target.

Sagittarius watched the binder of gods tear through the clouds as they retreated, his blazing red eyes widened.

**The Lance of Cassius... **

He didn't bother to rise his light, for it would do nothing against it. He lifted his hand to divert the projectile from his prophet, from Keita.

**Keep... her... safe...**

The lance pierced his palm, severing the bones and tendons. It traveled through his hand, halting after ripping thought his lower abdomen, it sunk into the concrete streets below him. Sagittarius' spiritual arousal disappeared, his horns disintegrated, the new body, composed of flesh, slacked over the staff.

Rei rushed pass him, sliding next to Unit-01. She retrieved her knife and sunk the blade into the plug hatch. The capsule jettisoned, with her quick reflexes, she caught it. Unit-00 placed it down, ejecting its own, Rei climbed out, her steps fumbled against the mech's armor. The plug's emergency exit readied, she pried them open.

The couch was empty... Rei's eyes parted widely. A material rested against the cockpit, a plug suit, Shinji's...

She padded in, her hands held it within her palms. They shook, and with every passing second shook harder. Tears began to form, then raced forward. Like streams, they poured silently, each fell from her chin.

"...mama." It echoed through the plug, Rei lifted herself. Both eyes must have tricked her.

Two small bodies laid near the dark end of the plug, still submerged in LCL. Their dark blue hair intertwined into a messy tangle, she took a deep breath of LCL, then dived in.

Her hands desperately rowed downwards, _They could know._

She had to know, Rei's journey led her to the bottom, where the two entities waited. Each wrapped their arms around another, a boy and girl.

The boy's shaggy hair drifted smoothly in the soup, while the girl rested her head against his shoulder, with her hair that flowed down to her waist, covering them both.

Rei tugged both of them to the surface, she laid the two on the couch. Her ears caught something, someone climbed into the plug. She turned, at entrance of her plug, stood a male with silvery white hair, his pointy nose, and a deep purple plug suit. His eyes looked into her's, they were blood-red.

"Do you need help?"

* * *

(Inside the Beast)

"So."

"..."

"When did mother conceive you."

"... A few days before the accident. They didn't know."

"...What's your age, because you definitely don't look like a ten-year-old."

"I dunno, just like being this age, I guess."

* * *

One day after Ascension, Project Lazarus is in effect.

Rei watched Unit-01, while techs sprawled over it. She ignored the sounds of feet approaching her, the pilot from earlier stood next to her, his name, if she recalled correctly, was Kaworu, his plug suit replaced by a dress shirt and black pants.

"You worry for him?" He asked her, his slightly upbeat voice was confusing to her.

Her eyes never swayed away, "Yes."

He smirked, his eyes traveled to her own, "He's still with us." _Within your child._

She glanced back, then returned to her vigil, "I hope so."

* * *

Two days after Ascension, Project Lazarus has made no progress.

Mizu sat in front of Unit-01, she hadn't eaten since that incident. To her right, the royal blue and gold Mark 0.6 docked, standing in mirror to Unit-01. To her left, in the chamber filled with bakelite, Sagittarius was encased. Mizu ignored both of the titans, she stared intensely into the red sphere.

_I need to check on the twins._

Her journey to the medical ward was lonesome, it was quiet, so quiet. She found their room, with a swipe of her ID, it opened. Inside the new pilot read a book to the unconscious children, he pushed away from his seat, closing the book.

"Sachiel, how are you darling?"

She smiled slightly, "Fine Tabris. Your arrival was a little shocking to say the least."

He walked up to her as she pulled him into a hug, "Yea, your smaller than usual aren't you?"

Mizu snorted, "Yea I am."

"How are the others?"

She replied, "Shamshel is fine, she bonded to one of the pilots and goes by Hiru. I've been with Shinji and go by my lilum name, Mizu."

The Seventeenth nodded, "Good," he heard one of the two angels mumble, "one second."

He walked over to the girl, her age was ten or so. The polka-dotted gown she was dressed in, like her brother's, fit snug to her.

"What do you suppose their names should be?"

Mizu thought about it, "I don't know. You carry father's soul, let him decide."

Tabris turned away, could he tell her? "How about," his finger pointed to the boy, "Kyōi."

He ran his fingertips through the girl's hair, "And Soen"

* * *

The Third day after Ascension...

Asuka woke from another dream, her eyes were sore, she sat up staring at the clock until it reached two a.m. She swung her legs around the end of the bed. Her legs led her to the bathroom mirror, where she studied her sapphire eyes.

**Do you love him?**

That damned voice again, _No._

**Does he love you?**

_No._

**Are you sure?**

"Shut up!" she wailed on the mirror, with little pieces of it digging into her knuckles.

_**Schätzchen... (AN: Sweetie)**_

"_Nein_!" She felt tears brimming however, her oath didn't allow it, "I don't!"

**You're not alone Asuka-**

"Yes I am! The only person to ever love me was mama! I hate Shinji Ikari, I hate him!" he took away her praise, her purpose, her worth, how couldn't she be upset.

She stopped, the door to her room opened. The sound on feet meeting her wooden floor filled the room, the bathroom shoji opened, with Mizu standing before Asuka in her underwear.

"Are you ok?" _She must've been having those dreams again. _

Asuka simply glared at an unseen participant of their discussion. She burrowed her cheeks into her knees. Mizu sighed and crouched in front of her.

"I heard you talking, is something wrong?"

"No. Leave me alone." Mizu's crimson eyes bore upon her, not allowing her any amnesty.

"Can I at least bandage you?"

Asuka's eyes darted towards Mizu's, "...Fine."

Mizu cleaned her wounds, there were tiny fragments of the mirror that embedded into Asuka's knuckles, needless to say, it was very painful. After dousing both hands in peroxide, she wrapped the pilot's hands in gauze.

"So, still don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

Mizu studied her, "Asuka..." She bent forward, then surrounded Asuka in her grasp.

She struggled under Mizu, her arms flailed around wildly, "Get off me!"

"Have you ever heard of the Hedgehog's Dilemma?"

Asuka pretended not to listen, her mind put all concentration into freeing herself.

Mizu's grip tightened with every muscle Asuka moved, "When a hedgehog is cold, it tries to find warmth. It meets another hedgehog. However,"

Asuka wore her body down through the hold, she still felt weak from Unit-02's leg injury, not to mention the pain her hands were in.

"It won't get close, do you know why?"

"Shut up!"

"Because its afraid being hurt by the other... Humans work in the same way. We push people we love away from us, whether it be by estrangement or violence."

"...I hate him... and he probably hates me too. I'm always alone, that's just how I am."

Mizu pulled her in tighter, she rested her head on Asuka's shoulder, "You have a lot in common with Shinji you know, both of you pilot Eva, both of you have issues, you may seem like polar opposites but, if fact, your both different sides of the same coin."

She stopped resisting, her body became limp in Mizu's hands, "He loves you, we love you... You're not alone. We are here, if you ever need a listening ear, a shoulder to lean on, or just someone to hold, we'll be here."

* * *

(Inside the Beast)

"You can't know of me. Do you understand why we need to do this?"

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

Asuka leaned into Mizu's arm, her eyes were sore, _Do people care about me? _She allowed her albino housemate to hold her.

Mizu broke off, "You need anything?"

Unit-02's pilot sighed, "My throat hurts, so water would be nice."

She nodded and walked downstairs to retrieve the requested item. Asuka was left to herself, to her muse, when she heard something shatter. The fiery German ran out of her room, then found the source in horror.

Mizu laid on the floor, her entire body spasiming, she arched her back and screamed. Asuka threw herself on the floor to help her, the other pilots heard them from their sleep. Kensuke barged out half-naked with a just as undressed Hiru following.

Asuka held Mizu in her arms while she wailed, then something happened... Mizu stopped moving, her eyes... they changed. The blood-red eyes calmed to a pink. She blinked, then looked up to Asuka. When she found who held her, she felt the pit of her stomach drop.

_"Ubi sum!"_ **(Where am I!")**

She shoved her arms between the two, Hiru eyes bulged out, she had be reverted. She ran next to the confused Sachiel.

_"Quies soror adsum." _**("Quiet sister, I am here.")**

Sachiel cornered herself, _"Qui estis!" _**("Who are you!")**

"What the hell are you guys saying?!" Asuka asked angrily.

Hiru gave her a bird, which surprised the pilot a bit, _"Sum angelus mane, soror tua. Shamshel." _**("I'm the angel of morning, your sister. Shamshel.")**

Sachiel's eyes studied the supposed angel standing in front of her, _"Tecum sunt Erus?" _**("Your with All-Father?")**

_"Etiam."_ **("Yes.")**

Sachiel's breathing calmed, _"Ubi est pater?"_ **("Where is the father?")**

_"Ignoro..." _**("I do not know...")**

_"Quid cyclum est hoc?" _**("What cycle is this?")**

Hiru moved Sachiel to the pavilion, while telling the others to get medical, _"Haec est illa tertia." _**("This is the third.")**

* * *

Meanwhile in NERV HQ...

Unit-01's core resonated, it struggled through its restraints. Bridge bunnies and scientist alike made a mad dash towards the emergency exits. It broke the mouth restrains, ripping the metal plating away, it bore its red teeth and gums. He unleashed his demonic symphony into the cage, screaming at the top of the Eva's lungs.

In mid yell it stopped, a gagging sound came from his throat. His adams' apple bobbled up, then down. He released the prophet from within, Shinji lay on the catwalk, naked. His body once again flawless, except for Asuka's stigmata, which seemed to have grown. Misato ran down, her eyes dark from lack of sleep. She colapsed next to Shinji, her arms held him tightly.

_Don't leave me..._

* * *

Four days after Ascension, NERV Med-wing.

He rested, then awakened. That ceiling greeted him as he reentered the world. It was so alien, so inhospitable. Nearly lifeless, he rose and stared at his palms. A girl stirred from her rest next to him, her golden hair bounced.

"Oh, Shinji, you're awake."

He didn't notice her before, and turned, "..."

"Shinji?"

He stared with his pale cobalt eyes, "Who are you...?"

She snorted, "It's me Keita. I came by to say sorry."

"For what?" He asked dully.

"For Sagittarius, when he, uh, tried to kill you."

Shinji stared back towards his palms, "How many Impacts have there been...?"

Keita blinked, "Um~ there've only been two, are you ok Shinji?"

It clicked, this wasn't After Impact, it was Pre-Third. He lost his memories of all of this one, and the one before. With only the memories of the first world, Shinji replied the only way he could in a situation like this.

"No, this so fucked up."

* * *

Well thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed, stay tuned in until my writers block passes.

Next Chapter! Redemption of the Human Creation!


	11. Arc Two Revelations: Redemption of the H

**[COMMUNITY SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!]**

**Since my writers block I thought of ways to break it and me, along with another FF writer (Hedgestar) have started a direct sequel to Neon Genesis Evangelion and the End of Evangelion. **

**But here's the catch, We Need YOU! **

**Yes YOU, we need pilots! OCs if you will. So if you want a character that story, create the bio and we'll review it, if it makes the cut then your in!**

******To reach the Pilot Creation Sheet see here _www dot fanfiction dot net/topic/130733/83809292/1/_**

******(Archaíos Apokalýpseis Evangelion)**

* * *

******I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, DO IT, DO IT NOW FOR MOTHER RUSSIA! **

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter XI Redemption of the Human Creation**

* * *

"No, this so fucked up."

Shinji clutched his bangs and tugged, the angst faded away with a revelation, "I can fix it... I can fix it!" His yells carried through the medical ward, while Keita was taken aback.

"Don't you see?!" He pointed outside, the Geo-front was still intact, "Everything can be avoided! Nobody has to die!"

Keita watched him, slightly disturbed by his discovery, "Shinji are you alright?"

"Never been better!" He replied smiling, "You don't get it do you?"

She chuckled nervously, "No I don't."

"Well, allow me to begin with this; Everything that will happen, has already been done!" He pointed towards the ceiling, "I've been here so many times, I counted a total of two-hundred and thirty-seven different dents, scratches, and blemishes on that single tile above me!"

Keita leaned back in her chair, she felt his presence darken the atmosphere, "Shinji you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" His brows arched with disbelief, "How can you calm down from a second chance?! This is my redemption! Asuka won't die! Where is she?"

"Wait what did you say?"

He started staring at her, "Please bring her, Asuka."

* * *

Asuka walked in, her mind still shaken by Mizu's incident. Shinji watched her enter, his gleaming smile and wide eyes followed her. She felt uncomfortable with his presence, however she still took her seat next to him.

"How've you been?"

She replied carefully to him, "I'm fine."

He nodded happily, then his eyes noticed her hands fidgeting, "What's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands, she interlaced her fingers to stop it, "Nothing."

Shinji pouted at her lie, "There's something wrong. I can tell it in your eyes, you can tell me."

Asuka eyes narrowed questionably, she relaxed, "Something happened to Mizu-"

"Who's that?"

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean who? Mizu, the girl constantly groping to you, bluish-green hair, red-eyes? Don't you remember?"

He shook his head, "I remember you though."

She eyed him, again, her mind attempted to decipher his ambiguous words, "What?"

* * *

Back in the Pilot Barracks.

Toji watched Hiru tend to Mizu, who randomly went rampant. It really baffled him when Hiru barged out half-naked with Ken, _Oh the teases._

Hikari stood in the kitchen, comfortably sipping on juice box. She was confused too, not by Mizu's "episode" but, because of that one pilot, _Keita right? _She came in about thirty minutes ago, asking for Asuka. Hikari asked her why but, the Nemesis pilot didn't respond.

Hiru, still caring for her unstable sister, Mizu, Sachiel, what have you, frantically searched for an explanation, _Ok think... _She reviewed her knowledge of her species, _Uh, Soul's light, Chambers of Gaf, Arousal, shit! I'm not a morning person! _She's going to need help with this.

But who could she go to, _I'll have to speak with Kenny. _She turned towards him, when his eyes caught her's, he smiled. She replied with her own, and returned to her distraught sibling.

_"Quid agis?" _**(How are you?)**

Sachiel sighed, the situation was truly disturbing for her, "_Praeclarus."_ **(Fine.) **

Hiru nodded, _"Bonum, habebis evolvenda linguae. Nemo integre intelligit Latine anymore." _**(Good, you will have to evolve language. Nobody understands Latin anymore.) **

_"Quidum?" _**(Why?) **

Hiru bit her lip, _"...Quod peccatum originale." _**(...Original sin.)**

Sachiel's eyes widened, _"Parricidium?!" _**(Rebellion?!) **

She grimaced, _"Peior... ascensionem per Babel." _**(Worse... ascension through Babel.) **

_"Ad turrim?!" _**(The tower?!) **

Hiru opened her mouth, when Ken came up behind her, "Hey, how's she?"

She smiled, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Alright. I still have no idea what's wrong."

Sachiel watched the curly-haired boy from a distance, _"Shamshel, quid es-" _**(Shamshel, what are you-)**

Hiru wagged her finger towards Sachiel to keep quiet, "Ken, call Dr. Akagi and see what advice she could offer."

He nodded but, before he could walk away, Hiru pulled him into a whisper, "When you get back, we'll finish, ok?"

She giggled when he strolled over towards his room, his hand's adjusting the frame of his foggy glasses. Toji watched their altercation curiously, still baffled that his assumption seemed to be correct, _Damn. _

Hikari walked up behind him, she tapped his shoulder, which scared the hell out of him. After a quick recovery on his part, he threw together a sentence.

"What's up class-rep?"

She cleared her throat, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you want some, uh, breakfast is all."

Toji looked through the large glass windows, "Nah, I think I'm gonna head out to the courts and shoot some hoops. Plus I need to condition for Unit-03's arrival."

"Oh, ok..." She walked away.

Toji sighed, he waited for everyone to leave, including Hiru and Mizu. When he was finally alone, his eyes wandered towards the clock, _four twenty-six. _He sighed, then made his way to the courts.

* * *

The crisp morning air breached his senses, the temperate humidity, along with the monitored temperature, felt amazing. He took his personal ball, and dribbled before every shot. Before he knew it, his eyes caught Misato's Alpine cruising into the parking area.

Misato clambered out, while a strange boy came out of the other. His unruly ash-grey hair, the pair of crimson eyes, _Is this guy related to Rei? _He turned back towards the car and pulled his seat forward, Rei climbed out but, she wasn't alone.

Two children followed her, both had the same navy blue hair and pink eyes. Both were dressed in matching white shirts, with the girl having a blue dress, the boy; blue jeans. Their age, Toji assumed, looked to be around nine or ten.

Toji ran over to them, "Hey! Misato!"

The exhausted captain heard Toji, offering a weak smile, "Hey."

The unnamed pilot approached him, "Hello."

Toji watched questionably, "New guy?"

He offered a mischievous smile, "Absolutely."

Toji nodded, he noticed the two children clinging to Rei, "What's the story with those two?"

Rei turned to him, "They are new pilots, apparently."

"Pilots? Those two?"

The tiny girl clung to her brother, he spoke on her behalf, "Yea, we're pilots."

Toji scrutinized these "pilots", "What's your name girl."

She watched him, terrified by his tall demeanor. Her brother noticed his sister's distress.

"She doesn't talk."

The taller, ebony-haired pilot blinked, "Oh, well what are your names?"

The boy smiled widely, his hand gestured to his sister, "This' Soen," then pointed both of his thumbs back towards him, "and I'm Kyōi!"

"No last names?"

"Uh... Nope."

Toji sighed and dribbled his basketball, "Well nice to meet you."

* * *

The twins, Rei, and the newly introduced pilot, Kaworu, were settled in their rooms. In the kitchen, Misato drank a beer with Toji following with a more legal substitute. Coffee.

"So, how's Shin-man."

Misato huffed, "Not good, I think that damn Körper Unit screwed him up, bad."

Toji's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

She set the alcohol down, her empty hands tended to her temples, "I think the pressure's gotten to him."

Misato reached for the beer, her left hand still rubbed the headache away, "He's talking gibberish, and other things, things that I can't comprehend," she wiped her nose, "I didn't keep him safe..."

Toji took a thoughtful sip of french roast, the creamy head left a layer of it above his lip, "It isn't your fault."

Her index trailed the lip of the can, "Yea it is, I should have locked the launch pad, used the umbilical cord to deactivate Unit-01. I could've done a lot, but no, I just sat back and allowed him to fight my war, my grudge..."

Toji licked the cream-mustache away, his mind tried focusing on the fact that Shinji's ok, "He's alive, that's all that matters."

"No thanks to me."

He couldn't reply, then dicided to change the subject, "So, where's the Devil?"

Misato flicked her beer can, "Still with Shinji."

Toji grunted, "Ya don't say."

Toji studied his mug's bottom, "Ah, I'm out. Well," he stood from his chair, "I'm gonna get ready for Unit-03's reactivation, seeya."

The gloomy guardian mumbled through her sleeves, "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

The pilot of Unit-03 shrugged, "Nah, coffee gets me wired, I'll be good for another seven hours, give or take thirty minutes."

Before he walked up the remaining flight of stairs, he stopped, "It's nobody's fault, really. We should've been ready but, we weren't. Night Misato, you need it."

Misato's fingers dented her beer, she took a deep breath before falling asleep... on the counter. Yep, out like a sack of rocks.

* * *

Meanwhile in NERV Medical Ward.

"So you're telling me that all that really happened."

Asuka eyes bored into Shinji's, he replied, "Yes, it did."

She pinched the base of her nose, "Ok, I was eaten, Rei became god, you became a tool of destruction, Unit-01 saved the day, and... that last part," she paused, "About me dying, you found me on the beach, attempted to strangle me, then nursed my wounds but... I still died from infections."

"Is that it?"

Shinji smiled, "Yea, that's it."

Asuka tapped her fingertips against her leg, _What he said, it's like how it was in my dream. Maybe Mizu knew a lot more than I gave her credit. _

"...I believe you."

Shinji blinked, "Really?"

Asuka rubbed her right shoulder, as if she felt... phantom pains, "I have these dreams, about things that I don't understand. Then you come along with... this and I can't deny it anymore."

He rubbed the hem of his gown, "You know, the Asuka I knew would never open up to me. Maybe that's were I screwed up, I wasn't a good friend, co-worker, or lover. Perhaps everything that's happened to me is my fault, and I deserve it."

Asuka noticed Shinji's eyes lose their vigor, he looked drained, "I wouldn't mind trying, you know, being friends."

Shinji turned to her, he chuckled, Asuka felt her face flush, "What's so funny?!"

He released a long sigh, "You said the same thing after Third Impact," his face grew dark, "a few days before you passed."

She was stuck in that awkward limbo with him again, "So, why are you here. How'd you get in this situation."

Shinji felt like laughing again, "How else? I ran away."

* * *

Gendo stood above the monitor, watching his hindered child speak with the Second. He turned to his personal intercom.

"Please bring Dr. Akagi in."

'Yes sir.'

After few minutes of waiting, Ritsuko walked in, her arms chocked full of medical papers, "Commander?"

He took his seat, striking his classic interrogation poise, "What is the status of the Third Child."

She flipped through a few files, "Well, no sign of Metaphysical decay, so that's not an issue. Brainwaves are normal but," she checked again, "It's slightly different from before."

"How so?"

Ritsuko took a flash drive from her pocket, "Unit-01's signals weren't completely blocked from the MAGI, you'll want to hear this."

She handed it to him, Gendo grabbed it and placed it in his desk's port, '...Forgive me my child.'

His eyes widened behind his sunglasses, '...Forgive me my child.'

He tapped the play button again, '...Forgive me my child.'

_Forgive me? My child... _"Ritsuko, what's your expert opinion."

Said scientists pocketed her hands, "I believe your assumption was correct, Shinji isn't Lilim any longer."

Gendo grimaced, "Yes I assumed that but, how do you explain this?"

Rits shrugged, "I don't know, however; I don't believe he's an angel. I mean it would explain quite a bit, Mizu's Particle-wave matter wipe, the spontaneous arrival of three new pilots, the Mark 0.6, everything is fitting in rather... smoothly, too smoothly. As if-"

"Everything is already predestined." Gendo took the USB out, then handed it to her, "So my son is becoming something more..."

A patriarch of a new strain of life, a fruit of god's holy blessings. A seed conceived from the chaos of two, born of the Gaf, a fruit nourished by the faults of humanity. It will lead the children of trees to god, the completion of Instrumentality. So told the Dead Sea Scrolls.

"He's becoming one with god."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Barracks.

Toji tiptoed into Sakura's room, who apparently through the night, fought the bed-bugs in her bed. He moved next to her bed-matted hair and kissed her crown,_ Good-bye Saki. _He walked back into his room where his package waited for him. He opened it, then retrieved his new attire, a plugsuit.

The grey breast-plate countered the blue ribbing and legs, he secured the bag underneath is arm. He stood at the exit ready to leave, he didn't know if he felt déjà vu but, this gave him an ominous scratching at the pits of his stomach.

With his will, he left the building and wandered towards HQ.

* * *

In one dorm, Soen slept with her arms wrapped around Kyōi. They were still in their clothing attire since they had none to use. She snuggled but, something didn't feel right. Kyōi woke to his shoulder being agitated, he turned over towards his sister.

"What?" He asked pitifully.

Soen stood from their bed, motioning him to come. He followed her to room 100, she opened it, the bland, undecorated room suited their personalities, they found the single twin-sized mattress.

In it Unit-00's pilot, Rei, slept, her body stressed from Shinji's disappearance and rebirth. Soen crawled next to Rei, waking her.

She rubbed her eyes, "What are the both of you doing here?"

Kyōi shrugged, he threw his petite arms up, "Don't ask me."

Soen cuddled Rei's side, her head resting against her arm. The pilot of Unit-00 looked down at Soen's blissful form, sleeping peacefully. Rei quietly sighed and tucked Soen in with her remaining arm.

Rei turned towards Kyōi, "Do you want to sleep here too?"

He blinked a few times, before clearing his throat, "...Sure."

Kyōi plopped next to her, while he wiggled into the thin blanket that covered them. Rei couldn't decide how she felt about these two children, and their abrupt entrance. Her body tingled when she caught Soen's breath cooling her shoulder.

She watched both children fall asleep in her arms, something about this made Rei fell... happy for some odd reason. Her eyes could no longer hold, and she too joined them in rest.

* * *

NERV Eva Cages.

The newly arrived Unit-03 stood with in the cage, its body still restrained by lock bolts. Inside, Toji breathed LCL into his lungs, trying to ignore the bitter taste.

From above, Maya began the launch.

From Toji's cockpit the synchronization sequence blared through the comm. link. "A.T. Nerve connection normal," his plug began to flow with rainbows, stripes then a clear view of the cage his unit was being held in.

"Switch language logic to Japanese, all preliminary contacts established, performance nominal, bio-directional circuits are open." the voice was replaced by another, "Synchronization rate at thirty-one point three."

"Pilot status?"

Toji cleared the channel, "Ready."

"Begin release!"

'Removing primary lock bolts and secondary bolts, removal confirmed.'

'Removing umbilical bridge.'

'Removing primary and secondary restraints.'

'Now releasing safety bolts one through fifteen.'

'Internal batteries full charge.'

Maya's face appeared next to him, 'Remember Toji, this is a public display, if something happens...

He sighed, "I know it's on my ass."

She nodded, "Godspeed."

Evangelion Unit-03's shoulder fins locked into the launch pad, ready for its maiden flight. Toji gripped his yolks, securing him to his seat.

"T-minus ten,"

He chanted silent prayers, hoping that they would give him strength.

"Nine,"

_Kensuke._

"Eight,"

_Shinji._

"Seven,"

_Misato._

"Six,"

_Rei._

"Five,"

_Mother._

"Four,"

_Sakura._

"Three,"

_Hikari..._

"Two,"

_Please._

"One,"

_Give me resolve._

"Launch!"

* * *

**With my Hiatus over with I'm going to tell you guys about my schedule, **

**This week I'll be working on my other Fanfiction: ****Archaíos Apokalýpseis Evangelion**

**Next week I'll work another chapter of this. Enjoy as always! 8D**


	12. Arc Two Revelations: 2 Peter 2:17

**That's right I brought it back bitches! 8D**

* * *

**Zarrick Zule 4/23/13 . chapter 11- Thanks for the awesome comment!**

**Azuregrimoire 4/18/13 . chapter 11- Well if you want go back and read a little of the previous chapters.**

**Blitzstrahl 4/14/13 . chapter 11- Naer~!**

**RealRemaider 4/14/13 . chapter 11- Thanks as always for checking my literature, *looks at everyone* give this man some props! 8D**

* * *

**I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, DON'T MAKE ME GET TYRONE UP IN HERE!**

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter XII 2 Peter 2:17 **

* * *

"Launch!"

The midnight black armor of Unit-03 launched, a trail of lighting flickered behind it. Toji grunted within the cabin, he regained his breath when Unit-03 halted inside the Geo-Front.

He took a quick scan of the area, "Huh, not that bad."

Above Unit-03, the spectators observed the Evangelion's maiden voyage. A news reporter and her crew observed the spectacle from the overhanging buildings of the Geo-Front.

She began her broadcast, "Hello Tokyo-3! Aki Nakamura here, in the Geo-Front. Recording the previously secret weapon system, code named 'Evangelion', and I have to say, it's amazing."

Aki waved her hand towards the ebony machine below, "It's very human in its shape, has two shoulder fins that store weapons and ammo, and the rather beastly head is impressive in itself."

Back within Unit-03, "Hey I need to take a leak."

He flinched as Maya's voice came over, 'Really?! We had this discussion right before the launch!'

Toji shrugged, "A man's gotta go, when a man's gotta go."

He heard her mumble angrily about younger men, 'Well you'll have to wait.'

Toji squirmed inside the plug, _Damn it! _

He forced his thoughts elsewhere, his hands gripped the yolks tightly. He took a few steps forward, he hadn't fell yet. Cockiness can only get people so far.

Another step, another face plant. The black Evangelion fell, the knee took a majority of the weight, slightly breaking the titan's fall.

From above, Aki cringed, "Ouch."

She snickered after Unit-03 recovered, "Um, I'm glad this' a test run and not the real thing," she shrugged, "Anyways, above the Geo-Front, it isn't looking like a nice day, the fog is setting in this morning so watch out for headlights!"

Toji switched over comms, "Alright, engaging W-type armor."

Unit-03's pylons flipped, the open tip faced the ground and shoved itself below the Eva's armpits. Toji moved both arms to his side when two positron rifles jettisoned from HQ. He caught both, then placed each where his shoulder fins once were.

Maya came over, 'Ok, conversion complete. Umbilical cable will supply you with plenty of energy, so don't worry about ammo.'

Toji nodded, "Ok, uh, what now?"

He could feel the pressure placed on Maya from his plug, she replied, 'Fire your secondary a bit, rouse some people up. Get'm excited."

* * *

Above the Geo-Front...

The heavy fog set deeply into Tokyo-3. Like a blanket over a bed, it covered the valley. But... something wasn't right.

This didn't feel normal, the fog, it felt... sentient. Currents of the vapor traveled through the city, slithering against the streets as a serpent would. It found a single building which it could seep through, the cracks of pavement began overflowing with it.

It began condensing until it reached a gooey, paste-like form.

**I will clean both Sins of Genesis. **

* * *

NERV Med-Wing.

"Asuka."

She turned towards Shinji, "What?"

His wide eyes watched Unit-03 fire a large pistol towards a dummy but, something else just felt wrong. He had a strange feeling within his body, something's going to happen.

"What's the weather today..."

Asuka watched him for a moment, replying, "Kinda foggy, why d'ya ask?"

Shinji, at "foggy", began to rip at his IVs, "Get me to Unit-01, Now."

She held him down for a moment, still confused what he was speaking of, "Why do you need Unit-01?"

"There's no time! Let go of me!"

She pushed him down further into the bed, "Not unless you give me an answer."

"God damn it Asuka! Fine!"

He tried to wiggle out of her hold, "...It's the Thirteenth."

"What?"

Shinji desperately begged, "Yes the Thirteenth Angel, please let me go!"

Asuka brow furrowed, "We've only had seven, including Sagittarius' little episode."

"Please Asuka! Get me to Unit-01!"

* * *

Within Central Dogma.

Hyuga scanned over his results again, "Maya we have a problem."

The only commanding officer within CD turned towards him, "What's it."

Hyuga glued his eyes to the MAGI, "Caspar is receiving a orange blood-type."

Another window appeared, "Melchior has confirmed! It's the eighth Angel!"

Maya switched over to Toji, "Suzuhara! Watch you back, angel inbound!"

* * *

Eva Cages.

Hikari had arrived with the other pilots, hastily equipping her blue plugsuit. She grabbed her A-10 connectors and ran for Unit-04. She jumped into her plug quickly, ignoring entry protocol.

"Pilot Horaki your up!"

She gripped her yolks tightly, "What about the others?!"

Maya became frantic, "Asuka's nowhere to be seen, Unit-05 is still in installation, Rei's gone too, and we can't use Nagisa because we have to ask "permission". You need to get up there!"

Hikari groaned, "Fine."

"Ready Unit-04 for launch!"

* * *

Toji held both his positron rifles, he sentineled the Geo-Front. He didn't see anything. _Is Maya screwing around with me?_

Hikari's launch path was supposed to be near here. He waited, his eyes caught the launch chute opening about a hundred meters away.

But, something dropped from the surface, it looked like a glue. Little droplets of it waited. And when she arrived, Toji watched in horror.

The gooey angel began infecting the ivory Evangelion, it oozed over the core. Hikari felt the being's presence tighten around the sphere that rested between her breast. Electric blue veins creeped over her body, as they crawled over her "sensitive" areas, her breath became ragged.

She cried, "Get out of me!"

Hikari clawed at her material, hoping it would help. It didn't.

**Do you want to be one with me? **

Hikari froze, "Who's there?!"

She continued at her attempts at communicating with Toji but, he didn't respond.

**Will you be one with me?**

"No!"

The end of her plug creaked, a blue infection continued towards her couch. She began crying harder, she reached for the only way out.

D-Mode.

She reached for the panel resting on her couch's side, the veins halted her, "No..."

**Do you wish to be one with... him? **

Hikari stopped resisting, "... Him?"

She felt the being smile, it found her... desire, **Yes, him. I can give you him, both of you can live out in peace. ****Just be one with me and you shall receive.**

* * *

Toji watched Unit-04 sprawl all over the Geo-Front, "Hikari!"

He felt helpless, _Damnit Maya! _"Lieutenant Ibuki! Please send up reinforcements!"

Her window appeared next to him, 'We can't! The Angel infects organic tissue we can't risk losing more Evas!'

"Well, where's the core?!

A dreadful silence fell between the two channels, "... Goddamnit Maya! Give me an answer!"

'...The plug.'

He heard a thud, his heart. Toji felt as if he couldn't breath.

"...I have to destroy the plug...?"

'Yes.'

"Like hell!"

Unit-04 stopped moving, "Hikari?!"

Toji willed Unit-03 over towards her, "Please be ok!"

He lifted the Eva's torso up, "Come on!"

His pylons snapped open, releasing his prog-knife. He took his blade and dug it into Hikari's machine. He dug deeper and deeper.

"Where's the fricken plug hatch?!"

He lost his grip on the knife but, before he could retrieve it, it sunk into the Evangelion. The lifeless sockets of Unit-04 erupted into a blue light, it staggered. When it finally stood, Toji had retreated a hundred meters back. It narrowed its eyes.

The beast spoke, it had acquired a smooth voice,**These are wells without water. **

Toji stopped all functions within him, "...Hikari?!"

Ebony and Ivory stood off, each watching each other intently.

Unit-04 shifted its footing, **They are clouds that are carried by a tempest. **

Toji backed away from her, "Hikari calm down!"

Unit-04 clawed into the steel layers of metal below it, it crouched to the ground, **To whom the _mist_ of darkness is reserved for... forever. **

A halo ringed above Unit-04's head, it leaped into the air, crashing into Unit-03's chest feet-first. Unit-03, from the pressure that Unit-04 exerted, slammed against a part of the subterranean city.

Toji lifted his arm to block however, his lost prog-knife slid out of Unit-04's hand. The white Eva stabbed Unit-03's hand straight into the steel, securing it there. He attempted to lift his other but, it was also halted.

"Gah~!"

Unit-04 began choking Toji's machine, along with him. The LCL still within his lungs began stagnating, it blocked new liters of it to replenish it. His vision became dark, he felt cold.

_I'm sorry. _

And everything disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere...

Toji was sitting in a chair. A collapsable one. A spotlight from above was the only source of light.

He looked around, "Hello?!"

Silence. There was nothing but it. He yelled for what felt to be hours.

"Someone answer me!"

He gripped his temples, "Damnit!"

.

.

.

.

.

It ended, **Toji. **

His head shot up, "Who's there?!"

He felt a hand gently rest against his shoulder, in fear, he slowly turned towards it, "... Shinji?!"

Next to him, the odd being with crimson eyes and white hair surveyed the darkness, **Yes? **

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you-"

Shinji held his hand up, **Now isn't the time, you must be our first. **

"What?!"

Shinji walked away from him, a total of ten meters away, his voice was still clear as day. He lifted Toji from his seat and placed him upon a beach.

**To ascend, we must bathe you within your sin's root, the source of all your pain. A baptism of blood.**

Another light came, illuminating a white giant behind him. Lilith. The basin of bone filled with her life, an orange lake. Shinji's feet rested against the pool of plasma.

**Come. **

Toji shook his head, "I will not! What the hell is going on?!"

**You must.**

Toji's frontal lobe began to ache, then burn, "Ah~!"

**Lilith is branding your core sin within you, forcing you to remember. To stop it for now, you must come. **

Toji began stepping into the LCL, it however, held him above the surface. He took small steps towards Shinji, who held his hand out towards him.

A thunderous boom cracked through the cavern, Toji turned towards Lilith falling from her cross. Something else happened, the LCL returned to a liquid. He fell into the soup, he couldn't breath.

**Toji, Hikari doesn't have much time. We must act. **

Shinji's hands ripped through the LCL, one wrapped around his nape, the other, his waist. He lifted Toji from the Primordial liquid, he breath came back to him.

Shinji held Toji in his arms, **You're ready. Toji, we've lived many lives, each different than the last. But, there's always continuity throughout. ****Our Original Sins, acts deemed foul by god.**

* * *

Toji stood over a room, across from him stood the albino Shinji. He motioned towards the floor, which Toji's eyes followed. What waited for him, horrified his soul.

A small boy with jet black hair sat on a woman's chest. His tiny little hands wrapped around her neck, choking the life from her. The child's eyes were desolate, totally devoid of compassion. He held as tightly as he could, his mother in the last moments of her life gave her last give.

She rose her arm and caressed the boy's face, mouthing silently, "I understand."

The woman stopped moving, the child released his grip. He began crying, his little puffs of sorrow echoed through the room.

Toji's cheeks trailed with his tears, "Why?" he turned towards Shinji, "Why?!"

**This is one of your sins, to save Hikari, you must endure. **

_This isn't the only one? _

* * *

Another Sin...

Toji sat in his seat, "...What now...?"

A spotlight focused on a seat a few meters away from him, "Hikari?"

She sat, her hands holding her face, "Hikari!"

**She can't hear you. **

Toji looked for Shinji, "Why?!"

**Neglect. Your other sin. You pushed her away, her advances were ignored. Couldn't you see her love? Her obvious affection? **

Toji bit his lip, "Yea, I did! I just... I was-"

**Afraid? **

"Yea."

Shinji smiled, **We Lilium are scared of the Anti-A.T. Fields, do you know why? **

Toji shook his head, his eyes still watching Hikari, **The ****Anti-A.T. Fields break the walls of our hearts. The wonderful thing is that, it's love. ************The Anti-A.T. Fields are the manifestation of love. Man's ultimate weapon, not the Evangelions.**

Shinji lifted Toji from his chair, **Now that you know the great unknown, are you afraid? **

Toji didn't sway, "No."

**Once you join us you will not be alone. **

"Yes."

**Once you join us you can not advance to a higher plane. **

"Yes."

**Once you join us you can not redo this. **

"Yes."

**This is your final chance. The worlds of later will return to you.**

Toji closed his eyes, he prayed. Then opened them, his brown eyes replaced by red, "I want Hikari!"

* * *

The Geo-Front.

Unit-04 beat against the black of 03. Hikari weakly held the yolks of her command couch.

"How much longer..."

**Not long child. **

She leaned into her couch half-heartedly, "I hope."

The white giant continued thrashing upon it's black copy. Bardiel could feel the end nearing as it reached the artificial segment of the Eva's spine. Right before it could crush it, the Unit below it reactivated.

Its bright crimson eyes narrowed angrily at the angel. The restricted arm broke free of the other's hold. Bardiel flinched, but it didn't feel pain.

Unit-03 wrapped its available arm around Unit-04's waist. He was hugging it. Their touch so close, their cores glanced of each other. Hikari felt it, Toji arm, holding her gently.

"Toji?"

_Hikari... _

She looked around the area within her plug, "Where are you?!"

_Does it matter? I'm here now, and forever. I'm so sorry. _

Hikari smiled, her tears dissolved in the LCL, "Why are you sorry?"

_I ignored you, your advances, hell even your bentos! I want you to know... _

* * *

_I love you. _

* * *

Hikari felt the barriers of her loneliness slowly crumple as he held her. Bardiel didn't know what to think of this... feeling. Its core, however minute it was, grew.

Unit-04 ripped the prog-knife out from Unit-03's hand. The black unit's liberated hand now fully encased the white one. Halos manifested, a symbol of their happiness together. Both the awakened Units rose into the sky, their arms holding each other tightly.

Their halos merged, Unit-04's core bubbled and released one a fourth of its size. The red sphere rose to the Eva's eyesight, blocking their views of each other. They both took each other's jaw restraints and ripped them away. Each Eva leaned forward, they bit into the sphere. Both Eva's exposed teeth were stained with blood, they yanked and tugged at the exposed organ until nothing remained.

Their bodies glowed, their vocals echoed through the Geo-Front. A courting, they moved their arms towards the sides, holding each other's hand in a loving, intertwining embrace.

They summoned the breakers of fields.

From deep within, the holy restraint of Lilith and the vacant one shot through the armor plating, which stood no resistance towards them. Both the Evas opened a tiny area for which the lances could rest.

Cassius and Longinus joined them, the lances that could change the world.

Toji felt Hikari rest against him, her heartbeat thumped against his. He was happy. Hikari snuggled against him, she didn't know how or where she was but, she was with Toji. And that's all she needs.

Their Evangelions roared, their armor no longer differed in color, for both now glowed with the light of their souls. The halo between them expanded into darker rings...

Third-Impact has begun. And nothing can stop it, except one thing.

The Lance of Gaius.

* * *

-Arc Two Complete-

* * *

**WOOT, another chapter complete. I really enjoyed this one because of the Arc's namesake, with the reveal of the Angelic Shinji and the source of the Anti-A.T. Fields, what will be in store for the remaining Evangelion and Nemesis pilots? **

**Stay tuned to the next chapter and Arc, [Arc Three Exodus: Embrace me]**

**Oh and I'm working on my own original work on FPN, so no chapters until next week for any story of mine. Have a nice week! 8D**


	13. Arc Three Exodus: Embrace me

**I got a really good response from the last chapter, but no one remembered the Gaius Reference in Chapter 8 to Chapter 12 so if you want to know what and how this cluster-fuck of a chapter is conspiring then check 8 out again and read the part where Gendo and Shinji speak in private. 8D**

* * *

**RealRemaider 5/1/13 . chapter 12- Thank you for the warning, I think something screwed up on the Page I'm not sure, but thanks 8D! **

**Bo-bobo 4/29/13 . chapter 12- (I promised I wouldn't cry ;n;) I'M SOOO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK! Thanks for stickin' with the story. 8D**

**KailSakray 4/28/13 . chapter 12- No problem! XD**

* * *

**I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, I NEED IT! (Rolls on the ground.)**

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter XIII Embrace Me**

* * *

**Arc III Exodus**

* * *

Toji floated within the enlightened space that he and his love occupied. Their heaven, their territory of peace, nothing could alter or harm them and their happiness together. Hikari rubbed her cheek against Toji''s bare chest, she stopped for a moment.

He noticed her petting end and asked, _What's wrong? _

She looked up towards him, "I remember something... this... it reminds me of the time you held me just like this when the Geo-Front fell..."

Toji blankly stared with wide eyes, after Hikari stared back worryingly, he replied, _...Yea, I... I remember..._

* * *

A few minutes before ascension...

The reporter, Aki, stayed behind while her camera crew ran for their lives. The intercoms above blared with evacuation notices, telling all civilians within a certain area to move. _I'm not missing the biggest story of a lifetime! _

She grabbed one of her crew's camera and began recording, "This'll be a pay-grade bonus!"

* * *

Central Dogma.

At this time Unit-04, after being infected by the angel, has begun to choke Toji within Unit-03.

Misato screamed, "Cut the connections!"

Maya typed furiously, replying, "I can't ma'am! It's being blocked!"

Up above, Kozo and Gendo watched the white Eva straddle the black one with curiosity. Neither man gave a move that allowed insight into their thoughts.

Kozo leaned into Gendo's ear, "This event is his plan correct?"

Gendo replied, his lips hidden, "Yes... all is going smoothly according to Shinji's scenario. We merely have to wait."

"But, how many will he have to convert to Adams?"

Gendo watched Unit-03's eyes dim, _Now was the time, _"All of them..."

* * *

Rei ran towards the nearest shelters inside the Geo-Front with the twins holding both her hands. She finally, after many filled bunkers, found one they could hide in.

She leaned forward, "Stay here, you will be ok."

Kyōi looked towards her, "Thanks..."

Rei nodded and ran towards HQ, "Hey!" She turned back, Kyōi yelled again, his hand still holding Soen's, "Don't die!"

* * *

Asuka, no longer restraining Shinji, quickly placed her suit on. She really didn't care right where Shinji was right now but, one thing did. Saving a fellow pilot.

"I'm gonna kick that goddamn angel right up the ass!"

* * *

Shinji stumbled into Central Dogma, confused as why he couldn't enter Unit-01's cage. He noticed a two men sitting atop the throne, "Father!"

All the chatter ceased momentarily, "Shinji!"

Misato dropped her coffee and ran towards him, she cupped his cheeks, "Are you ok?!"

He nodded silently, quietly enjoying her motherly smother. Since he'd returned, he really missed her...a lot. He didn't notice but, Gendo had taken a small lift down to him.

"Shinji."

Misato released him reluctantly, he replied, "Why can't I get in Unit-01?"

Before Gendo could reply, Misato screamed, "NO!" Shinji backed away, slightly dazed as to her action.

Gendo intruded, "Captain, you can not-"

"I don't give a shit Commander!"

A few bridge bunnies cringed in fear, Kaji's cigarette fell out of his mouth, and Hyuga nearly toppled out of his chair. During all this, Gendo kept his interrogation facade set onto Misato.

He nearly broke the captain's poker-face, "...Captain Katsuragi, I perfectly understand your concern over his safety. However, you will not disobey me."

Misato wanted to punch the fuck out of him but Shinji held her, "Misato, why don't you want me to pilot?" This whole situation confused the hell out of him, she still wanted him to pilot... right?

He watched cluelessly as Misato's eyes brimmed with tears, "There's no way-" She wiped her nose, "I'm not letting you do that...!"

"But... Misato-"

"Shinji," Gendo pestered, "Don't mind her, I need you to inspect the Geo-Front immediately."

Shinji couldn't allow his eyes to move from Misato's broken ones. He nodded, then walked towards the exit. His eyes creeped back to her.

"I'll come back... I promise."

* * *

Within Unit-01's plug.

Shinji leaned against his davenport ready to launch. There were many things about this new plug he sat in. The entire back of his couch seemed to have been over-encumbered by a large anomaly. And along the side of it, the Roman numerals IV glowed brightly. He couldn't think about the minority of details, he needed to save Toji... to clear his mind, if only slightly.

Unit-01 also, for some odd reason, was equipped with an intertwining, gray spear. It reminded him of something, the alien, double-helical body, _The color... the lance copies? _

_Impossible__..._ Shinji thought, _The lances were destroyed, and they shouldn't exist here... _Regardless, he stayed within his plug and waited for his launch.

Above him, Gendo and Ritsuko observed Shinji, along with Unit-01, closely.

Ritsuko budged first, asking, "Are you sure that he can do it?"

Gendo watched silently, only replying after deep thought, "I have the utmost trust he can see this through," moved his hands to cover his smirk, "he did plan this out after all."

* * *

Shinji launched into the Geo-Front, the strange pike still within his Eva's grasp. He focused on his objective, find a place where he can hit both. He quickly scanned his surroundings until he noticed a group of buildings. Shinji heaved his yolks forwards and climbed onto them.

Holding the javelin readily, he prepared his throw. Unit-01 took a step forward-

**Shinji...**

He stopped, "...Ayanami?"

**No. **

**We're not Ayanami. **

**We're not Rei. **

Multiple voices came to him, two males and a female. He swung his head viciously, searching for the intruders of his mind.

"Who's there!? Where are you?!"

**I am I. **

**You are you.**

**They are you, but I am I.**

He snapped_, _"Leave me alone you fucking angel!"

**We aren't the angels, we are you.**

**I am us. **

**But I am my own, not you. **

The female of the three kept ending her groups mantra, Shinji targeted her, "Then who are you!?"

The silence consumed his mind, then the light came, filling his plug with it. He could barely see anything but when he did... he couldn't comprehend, _Mother...? No...Ayanami...? No... _His horrified expression deepened as she neared him, more and more of her features became visible.

Her dark, chocolate-brown hair, her petite figure. And, as she finally embraced him, she fluttered her eyes... A deep cobalt blue...

**I'm your sister... Onii-chan... **

Shinji inhaled deeply before screaming, he yanked his yolks back and forth repeatedly. She held him continuously, warming him, never allowing an inch of space between them.

**Rest now Onii... Allow us demons to do our work.**

She leaned forward, tenderly hushing him with a kiss to his crown. Shinji, with all his might, attempted to resist the drowsiness that began to overcome him in fear of the consequences. But, he eventually fell to it.

Unit-01's blazing eyes watched the two Units completely harmonize above them. She rose her javelin not to them, but herself.

Strenuously, she pierced her own core, shoving it deeper and deeper with every push. Once her core devoured all of it, she ripped her jaw restraints away, it allowed her evangelizing light to seep from it. As wide as her mouth could, she regurgitated the blood-lance from it. LCL dripped from her tongue, her hand grabbed the lance. She regained Shinji's position, readying the baptised Gaius. She took aim, then threw it.

The javelin converted mid-air into its proper form, a three-pronged halberd. It tore the distance from its origin to the target, its tip so sharp the compounds within the air split into their original, pure forms.

The lance pierced Unit-03's back, then traveled into Unit-04's collarbone. Their bodies dimmed, the lights faded away, the ascension ended... but conversion was just beginning.

The three lances holding the pair of Evas together began igniting, their binders synchronizing one continuous being. The trinity of breakers burned their lights in unison. Unit-03 and 04 began trembling, their eye sockets bulged from the helm. With all three lances within them, Unit-01 calmly walked forward.

Unit-01's green equipment quickly decayed into red. Her halo formed slowly, humming the earth below. It left her field of absolute terror, and hovered above all of them.

It merged with the other's, extending completely around them. As the three Evangelions were encased, Unit-01's core released her wings, one pair of leathery white, and another pair manifested from her soul's light.

They breached the sphere, each one bursting through the surface, the shell. Imperfections began crawling over the epidermis like scarabs. Once they found a point, they also broke the shell. Two pairs of enlightened wings joined Unit-01's.

* * *

Within Central Dogma.

Misato nervously chewed her nails, the Nemesis pilots stood ready, including Keita. The Evangelion pilots, all twenty of them, were prepped and itching for a fight. The ticking toll that echoed in the room set everyone on edge, Rei even showed signs of stress.

Gendo turned towards Rei, "Pilot Ayanami."

"Yes?"

He adjusted his glasses, "You're going to conduct recon and search for Unit-01... Are you willing?"

"...Yes."

* * *

Unit-01's plug held the girl, she continued to hold him, she always loved when her brother syncing with her. For she could see anything she desired and everything that made her Onii-chan strong. She did love him after all.

He could feel warmth, the LCL and her. He opened his crimson eyes, she noticed his awakening and asked.

**What took you so long?**

He dragged a long, deep inhale of fresh LCL into his lungs, before replying, "I underestimated the first's ability to resist."

**I see. **

Shinji shrugged her off, then grabbed his yolks, "Hikari and Toji's conversion is transpiring smoothly."

**How're we to convert them all, if I may ask?**

Shinji looked up, towards the hidden stars, "We're going to beckon them... all those who remain."

**All of them? How? Only eleven exist within this world, including your own children.**

"You remember not of the final angel?"

**...The Mountain of Judgement? But it would need- **

"The flesh of Adam? We have plenty."

**But, who could you... you wouldn't...**

He nodded, "Check the back."

She leaned over the back panels and peeked into its cargo, **... Won't it decompose? **

"This one's special, it can endure."

**How is it special? **

He smiled, "Because, she can finally be a mother..." Shinji activated his field, and inverted it, unleashing God's so called "Judgement".

* * *

Rei, inside Unit-00, launched into the Geo-Front, totally unaware of her fate. Unit-00's optical visor scanned the area, it didn't take long to notice the "issue". Far away from her, in the geometric center of the underdome, a sphere decaled with corresponding red, white, and grey rings pulsing on it, rested.

Her umbilical cable could only go so far, so she sent a message through to HQ but, received no reply. Rei couldn't wait, _I have to find Shinji. _

She unhooked her cable and dashed towards the phenomenon. As she neared, Unit-00's orange armor looked tainted by the red light that the sphere emitted.

The sphere that she was observing began to open its top like a silo. From which a halo came from, a very large one, it began splitting into a double helix and back into a single ring.

Rei had a feeling of absolute horror grip her heart, she didn't know why but, this being... it scared her. Her instincts took over, she activated Unit-00's A.T. Field to defend herself. Little did she know of this being's "sight".

As her Eva's soul barricaded itself, the halo-like angel broke from its end and lashed out towards the Evangelion. Like a striking snake, it targeted her mid-point, the Eva's core. To Rei's revulsion, the being broke her barrier without mercy. It began to carve into her Eva's chest.

Rei felt the monstrosity force her to completely sync with her Eva, it crawled all over her/Unit-00's body. The lonely being began poking and prodding at Rei's body, experimenting with her psyche. As its tendrils veined over her sacred places, she began panting.

The being curiously asked, **Will you be one with me? **

Rei tried controlling herself, "No. I am I, not you"

**Why? Is it because of "him"? **

"Yes... I want to be with him...

**Why is he special to you? **

Rei couldn't reply, for she had "released" from the angel's "prodding". She felt the lower regions of her pelvis become hot, she couldn't help but hyperventilate.

She took in LCL at enormous rates, she felt disgusted with herself, Rei weakly replied,"...He loves me... and I want to show him mine. But... I don't know how..."

**Why don't you? Have you never had a family? **

Rei pursed her lip, "I don't know..."

**If we are one, perhaps we can help you find it... **

On Unit-00's back, a unholy amalgamation of the Beings deceased brethren sprouted from it. Four could be distinguished from the fleshy tower, the Beings of Might, Birds, the Sky, and Night began forming prematurely on it.

**Perhaps if we are together, we can ease your pain... I can see it within you, join us and you will be happy.**

"It is not pain... it is loneliness..."

**I don't understand, what is loneliness? **

Rei's tears dissipated in the LCL, "When you are alone, when no one can hold you... when no one can ease your sadness. Are you alone?"

**...Yes, I have no one... But you are not alone, I suppose that is why we envy you, the Lilim. Your kind has the gift of civilization, culture, community... We angels, the ones who ate the Fruit of Life, have no such things... Will you give me this? Please... embrace me...**

Rei didn't know what to do, her decision would never be made. Her plug filled with a light, then she felt warmth. A warmth she only felt with '"him", "Shinji?"

A small, red light drifted down towards her from nothing, it seemingly manifested from the LCL around her. As it neared Rei, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster as it took "his" shape. His gentle smile, his shaggy brown hair, his loving cobalt eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, he told her, "All is right Rei, Unit-00 has served its purpose. I need you to survive, come with me."

Oddly, the LCL did not dissolve her tears of happiness, she returned his embrace, "Take me..."

He constricted his arms around her frail body, the void of her heart filled and she became one again with the LCL. Her plugsuit drifted wistfully in the cabin.

The angel once again was alone but, this "copy" could give its siblings new life in this strange world.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes, she no longer felt disgust or angst, but confusion. _Where is Shinji? _She was in a room, her room. Her seat was her twin sized bed. This wasn't her true home, she had grown attached to the Katsuragi residence, this couldn't be her home.

**It is...**

Rei heard his voice, "Shinji?! Where are you?"

**...Here. **He moved his arms around her shoulders, he held the back of her head to his heart. Rei turned her head towards the side so she could hear his heartbeat.

His presence disappeared, Rei looked around, confused as to where he went. She saw him, and was speechless. Shinji no longer had his brown hair or cobalt eyes, they were replaced by Alexandrian features, his crimson eyes gazed upon her through his white bangs.

He stood next to her former end table and pulled a little black box from it. Rei saw it, it was the glasses that the Commander wore... she still had them? After everything that happened she still had that broken pair of glasses.

This angelic Shinji walked forward with the box in his hand, he placed it next to Rei for her to see, **I cannot pass judgement on my peer in god's eyes... But, I will show you something. **

Shinji opened the box and held the glasses within his hands, **It is odd... You, the blind, took these glasses from your puppeteer... **

"I have respect for the Commander... He is a invaluable tactician and leader... I believe that is why I kept them."

Shinji bore an undeniable frown, **...I guess I will have to cure you of your blindness...**

He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her crown. She felt the effects immediately.

_What is this...?_

_You never understood anything._

_Why am I saying this? _

_That's because you thought that everyone else felt the same as you do._

_Is this me? _

_You misunderstood from the very beginning. You just believed what you wanted to believe._

_I have misunderstood? What? What have I missed? _

_Tell me, what is your heart for?_

_I... I don't know..._

_Then why are you here?_

_I... had a... purpose..._

_..._

_To bring... life, but I fell. I fell from grace..._

_I just wanted you to be happy..._

**_I'm happy, right here. _**

_What happened to me? _

_What is it to "Like"? _

_I lost myself... I lost her..._

_What am I? _

"Shinji..." "Her" tears ran down her face, "Where is she... I'm gone..."

**She is gone Rei, Lilith is gone.**

**"**But... I am Lilith, aren't I? Who am I..."

**...You're Rei Ayanami, the new pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, you are the person I love so dearly... You hold a place in my heart that no lance can pierce. **

"Why... why do I feel so much pain..."

Shinji smirked and held her to his chest, **You already told Armisael, it's loneliness. But, I'm here, and this is only the beginning Rei...**

* * *

Within Unit-01.

The Second dragged the "Vessel" from its coffin, he gently placed it on his davenport and took the small, red orb from his heart. He placed it over the body and waited.

After several minutes, the body sprung to life, her crimson pupils dilated, her sky-blue hair whipped in the LCL. She saw the person above her, she smiled, tears once again rolling from her eyes.

"Shinji..."

His tears joined her's, he embraced her, sitting on his command couch. She clinged to him, not worrying of the world beyond. Shinji held onto her, for she had fallen asleep to the beat of his body. He sighed heavily, "...Four more to go..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! XD Oh well, this chapter was really hard for me to make because of the Angel interactions between Rei and Armisael but, nevertheless, it came out bangin' 8D.**

**So for this week, I'm going to work on my other FanFic- ****Archaíos Apokalýpseis Evangelion (BTW it's a Community Fic, so if you want more info, check out Hedgestar or the Story for more Info!) **


	14. Arc Three Exodus: Inferior

**UnlimitedFreeIceCream 6/30/13 . chapter 13- Thanks!**

**RyoshiMorino 6/7/13 . chapter 13- I'm excited that you like it! **

**OMAC001 5/19/13 . chapter 13- Thanks for checking my other story out, and I'm sorry that I haven't gotten this out quicker.**

**RealRemaider 5/19/13 . chapter 13- I love you XD  
**

**Blitzstrahl 5/19/13 . chapter 13- You, along with Real, are my most dedicated reviewers. Domo arigato! **

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Typing/Phone' (Not a lot of this)

_Thoughts_

_"Language Swap."_

**Angel's/Evangelion Dialogue**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOC IN SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN EVANGELION ( STUDIO KHARA AND GIANAX DO)**

**Evangelion**

**You can (not) find Peace**

**Chapter XIV Inferior**

* * *

Central Dogma.

"Mari Makinami, engage the angel. Do not fail." Was the sentence stuck in her mind. Said pilot prepped inside her pink plugsuit for battle. She really couldn't believe this half-baked excuse for a plan. Wasn't Misato in charge of this crap?

Well lets hope she doesn't drop the ball on this otherwise... Kensuke's not exactly the "fighting" type more so the "I'm going to spam your inbox with porn". So she couldn't fail. She won't.

* * *

Unit-05 launched with its Progressive Lance and surrogate arm equipped. Mari shook when her Eva slammed into the shute's frame, carefully she inched out from it. Of all pilots, the Commander sent her, why aren't they launching all the Evangelions at once?

Mari continued nonetheless, she noticed the entire Geo-Front was enlightened by an ominous glow. So, she leaned into cover and peaked over a building, "Well then... that's not good."

Unit-00 clutched its protruding abdomen, it groaned in pain from the fleshy mountain forming on its back. Unit-05 returned to cover and prepped its lance.

Mari adjusted her glasses, "Alright, the rangefinder said that it was about five hundred meters away. If I can get a good charge off..." She could get it. She signaled HQ and ejected her umbilical cord. The gears near the lance's handle began whirling in anticipation, ready to pierce the target. Mari took quick, controlled breaths then launched from her cover.

Unit-05's heels dug into the steel shell below it, the bits of shrapnel flew across the streets. The angel felt the Shadow's light burn, so it moved to defend itself.

Armisael/Unit-00 rose its hand, projecting its A.T. Field. Mari angrily shoved her lance directly into the translucent octagon, it began tearing from pressure.

While Mari worked against the A.T. Field, Armisael finally converted the entirety of Unit-00 into its own. It took a familiar form, and Mari's eyes widened, "Ayanami?! You fucking killed her!"

Unit-05 heaved its lance again into the field but Mari noticed four spheres ejecting from Armisael's back. The orbs, the size of Eva cores, launched into and through the Geo-Front. It now only left Unit-05 with its quarry.

Mari pushed again, finally breaking the tenacious barrier. With Armisael's light torn, Mari charged, her lance steadfast. Armisael quickly sidestepped the red weapon and brought her tibia down upon it. The lance shattered, breaking Armisael's bone and causing immense pain for her.

As the angel howled sorrowfully, Mari took this opportunity to retrieve her Prog-Knife and stab her in the abdomen. Armisael's red irises and black sclera began trembling in pain, at least it wasn't like the pain in her heart. Mari, without her blade, struck the angel's cheek sending it tumbling into a building.

Mari straddled the angel and grabbed the knife. Armisael saw the blade be removed from her body, then the Eva attempted to stab her. She, however, held Unit-05's arm away from herself. Mari took Unit-05's other arm, the one that once handled the lance, to grab the angel's shielding one.

By this time Armisael's tibia had healed enough for her to use that arm. So she grabbed Unit-05's hand and held it. Their hands intertwined between the spaces of each others fingers, if the romantic had seen this it would've been seen as a loving gesture.

But something odd was wrong, Armisael felt something while holding this monstrosity's hand. It was an odd sensation, it tingled, it made the flesh around it seem cold, it felt moist, and she could feel the pressure that Unit-05 exerted. But most of all, it felt... warm.

Mari felt the angels grip slack slightly, so her arm pushed down again. Her face coming closer and closer to the angel's. She was only but a few meters from touching the beast when she noticed something. There, in the angel's eyes, was a glistening of liquid.

Mari, taken aback, muttered, "Tears?" Yes, tears. The angel was crying, an angel... crying. _What the fuck is this? _

Armisael's healed arm released Unit-05's unarmed hand and moved towards the Evangelion's neck. Mari felt the phantom touch ease gently around the back of her nape. Armisael moved closer to Unit-05's helm and rested its chin against its collarbone.

Mari tried stabbing the angel but its core was to close to her Eva's chest, and Unit-05's shoulder pylon blocked her from striking its head.

Mari screamed, "Get the hell off me!"

She heard demented laughs fill her cabin, she looked around. Then... it all disappeared.

* * *

Within her deepest Dogma.

Darkness. Pitch-black. Nothingness. That's the only way Mari could explain the void in which she resided in. She spoke and heard nothing. It was as if the this place had consumed her voice. Without her herald, she thought to herself, _Where's that guy... _

She didn't look around, so she just... remained there, somewhere that made the hells of Islam and Jews look like holiday inns. Mari became totally invested with the white noise the blood vessels in her ear gave off. The world around her was gone, it felt like hours. Just her... alone.

**Loneliness? **

Mari snapped up, searching for the origin, "You again?!" She swore she could hear it chuckle, "What's so funny!?"

**You.**

"Why is that!?"

**Even now you cannot piece together this "****scenario". **

Mari grind her teeth, "What the fuck! How am I gonna know any-"

She stopped, a entrance showed itself. A really big rock. "Grr!" Mari walked up towards the boulder and began beating against it with her plugsuit's gauntlet.

After jamming more than a handful of fingers, Mari walked away from it and tended to her hands. She cursed in pain, "Damn!" She sat down and checked each extremity.

Tap. Tap. Mari looked around, "Footsteps?" Nothing was around her, so where is it coming from!

It stopped and she felt something grab her injured hand, she turned. What she saw will haunt her forever. Holding her fingers was Shinji, but he was just... wrong.

His red eyes bore down upon her hatefully. His plugsuit had claw marks all over the chest with blood oozing from each one. His black hair drifted as if he were in LCL. He smirked and lifted her hand up while she watched, paralyzed in fear.

**You killed Rei with this hand... **His grin deepened, **Well, while the Third's gone, lets have some fun. **

He began pushing all her fingers back, they, the bones, began snapping with each inch he moved. She screamed in pain, but she couldn't move.

**I may've been a brat... but you had no right to kill her in the Second. Now... suffer. **

* * *

Within a Sea of Dirac.

The Third searched, his hands pocketed. After so long he finds it. The magnificent purple frame floats before him, he took a long look of sorrow towards this machine. He remembered the Second's experience within it. This cruel being, the one remaining Adam...

**Unit-13... I need you. **

Evangelion Unit-13 the last of the original Adams, the Third could see two distinct holes within its chest cavity. The four arms drooped to its sides, drifting wistfully in the void. Silence, he hears a rumble within its restrained jaw. Its four eyes ignite, illuminating the darkness. The Third's head lowered, **Thank you friend... **

Unit-13 took one of its hands and held it out to him. He made a landing on the machine's hand, he added, **Now, we find the copies.**

With Unit-13 holding him, the Third guided the behemoth until he felt an odd presence. He pointed in the direction that he wished to head and Unit-13 complied. Shinji finally saw the oddity, a Eva unit. It was white with a single, purple highlighted shoulder fin. It had four eyes, just like Unit-13 and held five grey pikes. Two in its hands, two attached by the shoulder fin, and the last one was hooked by a utility on its hip.

The Third lifted off Unit-13's hand and studied the near mirror of his company, with the exception of its arms. He reached the deltoid of the Unit, which bore its designation, **Unit-21...? Neither we or SEELE have begun construction that far. **

He looked closer and found the creation date, **Twenty seventeen? So, you're from an alternate? **

The Third turned to Unit-13, **Transmit enough energy for the unit to activate.  
**

Thirteen took its free hand and placed it on Twenty-one's shoulder, its eyes ignited. Unit-21's head slowly creaked over to him, all four of its eyes looking questionably. The Third touched the Unit's head, **May I see? **

After a long hesitation, it nodded. The Third explored for a split second before exiting the sync. He smiled lightly, **Very odd situation you're in, isn't it? **

It nodded, the Third replied, **Take care, not only of her, but yourself as well. But may I ask a favor of you? **

Once again it nodded, **May I take your lances? **

* * *

Central Dogma.

Lieutenant Strasberg began speaking to his pilots over their strategy if they are to be sent into the battle. While they did this, Gendo and Fuyutsuki watched over the Eva pilots. Their anticipation didn't seep through their exteriors. As ever, they remained calm.

Well that could be said for them, the Eva pilots... that's a different story. Most of them were at their wits end of this situation. They were slowly being sent to the slaughter house! A few of them attempted to leave but, NERV security stopped them.

They were at the Commander's mercy... they're so~ fucked.

* * *

Within her deepest Dogma.

By now, Mari's fingers were mangled and their bones exposed. She couldn't breath she was in so much pain. All of this and the Second merely watched, horribly satisfied at her suffering. This wasn't bad, she did this, she deserved this!

He asked her genuinely, **Is it only hanging by the tendons? **

She replied with another wail, **I'll take that as a yes. **

The Second sat ontop his rock, **Once I get out of here with Ayanami, I'm gonna kill Kaji, or should I call him SEELE's bitch? Oh wait, that's you. Isn't that right "Glasses"? **

Mari's cheeks were stained with tears, ones of rage. She couldn't do anything to him, she felt suffocated, trapped, and crushed. The Second looked over towards her again, **I wondered why you were weird, now I know. You are a insect compared to the rest of us. I consider those Nemesis pilots worth more than you, even if they've only lived this life. **

He continued ranting, **Of all the people to return you did, what fucking luck for me right? Oh well, I'll break you. Your will, your body, but most of all your soul. I'll torture you until you revert into LCL. I'll- **

From the void a large purple hand grabbed the Second, well this is odd. Being on the other side of the "barrel" so to speak. The Second grinned sheepishly, **Oh hey, how've you been? **

The Third floated from the void, his eyes bearing down upon the Second, **Live, love, and forgive Second. Or should I send you to your true vessel, not the one I gave you?**

He scoffed, **No thank you... **

Unit-13 released its grip and retrieved the floating lance it left behind, the Third drifted down towards Mari. He took her hand and grimaced, **He did quite the number on you. One second... **

Her hand glew and she felt it become warm, then she looked. Her hand was healed, Mari scooted away from the Third. She kept her distance. The Third huffed, **I'm going to get you out of here, you have to trust me.**

Mari glared wildly, "Why the hell should I!?"

**Because, I'm the only thing keeping you alive. **

_That's true, _"You're not human! You're an angel!"

This caused the Second to burst into a laughing fit, the Third shook his head. Mari pounded her newly healed hand against the ground, "Stop laughing! I don't get it!"

The Third sighed, **Human is a rather... large definition. What you call human is Lilim, and what you call Angels are Adim. Both are creations of the First Ancestral Race. **

Mari shook her head, "Then what are you?!"

The Third bobbed his shoulders, **Simple, we're neither. **

Mari kept quiet, the Third continued, **As the Second said, you aren't our equal. But we can make you so. **

"...How?"

The Second chimed in, **Oouuuuu! Let me tell! ****  
**

The Third sighed, **Fine. **

**Ok, so you have a choice. Death, which I prefer, or Rebirth, but be noted that you have to merge with a rather unpleasant guest. **

"Who?"

The Third took a small marble out of his dress pants, **The angel. **He dropped the red sphere into her hand.

"Is this..."

**Armisael's core? Yes. **

The Second waved his hands,** Woah now, I thought Armisael lived two lives? The first and now. **

The Third explained,** I saved this Armisael before she reached adulthood. **

Mari felt stuck, again, "What type of choices are those?!"

**Yours. **The two Shinjis replied in unison.

She mulled over them, "So how fast would death be?"

**Depends**** on your heart, your A.T. Field may be weaker or stronger than others. **

She rubbed the tiny angel core in her palm, "...And Rebirth?"

**You won't lose anything, but gain everything. You'll sacrifice your independence and solitude. You'll never be alone. **

"...Ok. So... what do I need to do?"

**Allow her into your heart. If you wish, we will leave. **Both left.

With the little core in hand, she laid her back against the ground. She didn't know what to begin with so she asked, "You there?"

Nothing. She repeated, "You there?"

She sighed, "Are you not going to talk?"

Apparently not. Mari became desperate, "Please talk... please?"

... **Are you lonely...?**

The little orb flickered, Mari replied, "I'm use to it but, yes. What about you?"

**There's pain in here, my core. I suppose like that girl said I am. Why does touch feel so good? Why does it tingle when you hold hands? Why does it do so? **

"I dunno..."

**We angels are suppose to live forever, so we're suppose to experience this. But, why you Lilim only live for so long, when your lives end so quickly? **

Mari took her glasses off, "I guess people remember us. Perhaps that's how we survive throughout time."

**Memories? You believe the Lilim are immortal through memories? **

Mari smiled, "...I remember my grandmother, typical old lady. She, uh... she took me in. My mom died a long time ago, my father didn't want anything to do with me. She was my saving grace."

**That... is understandable. So you Lilim truly are superior to us. God must favor your kind. **

"How? Being hu- Lilim is horrible, we live through the deaths of loved ones. We watch everything slowly decay around us, until we're all alone."

**If we were together then we could see the other side, then judge. **

"But... I'm scared."

**...You won't be alone, I'll be here. **

* * *

Unit-05 dropped its Prog-knife, the very hand that once struck the angel now moved to support it. Armisael moved her legs from Unit-05's straddle and wrapped them around the Evangelion's waist. She moved both arms around Unit-05's neck.

In their courting pose, Armisael extended her halo and began melding with Unit-05. As her flesh seeped through the Evas armor, Unit-05 broke its jaw restraints and howled. The glowing flesh began traveling throughout the body, even through the mechanical arms. Finally, the halo emerged.

Both arms fell, leaving their new organic ones behind. These new arms matched the Eva, they created a perfect fit. This union, even as unholy as it should be declared, was nearly perfect. Just like Unit-03 and 04, this was a near perfect fusion of man and god's children.

From the Dirac shell came Unit-13 with the three lances in hand, the other two used on the Ebony and Ivory. The godly Unit shoved a gray pike straight into 05's core, causing it to sporadically flinch and groan. Unit-13 lifted the Unit to its feet, carrying its brethren into the shell.

Unit-13 placed the Unit within the void. It turned to the Geofront. He could feel her.

He walked to a plane and shoved his arm straight into the earth, then he felt the bunker. He cleared the dirt and opened it. Within, a couple of hundred civilians huddled in fear. But two stood out.

A girl with stunning turquoise hair looked at him with wondering pink irises. The other, Hiru, tried tugging her away.

Unit-13 lowered its hand to her, Hiru stopped while Mizu stared. **Mizu, I need you. **

She felt something well up, surfacing after such revulsion, she smiled. Her eyes bleeding back into their crimson orbs, "Shinji..."


End file.
